The Demon Beside Me
by Mishi Nagano
Summary: A twist on the series we love. Nick is 26 and Cherise is still alive. She wasn't murdered on that fateful night. Now, an ordinary night changes everyting. All because of one woman.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Hello, and Welcome! This is my first story for the Dark-Hunter/Chronicles of Nick series but I have other stories as well. Now, I'm going to go ahead and warn you, while I am able to write new material and chapters on my computer, I don't have reliable internet. So chapter updates will be posted at very irregular times. Basically whenever I go out to eat somewhere that has good wifi, which isn't very often. But I will keep writing so that I can overload you with updates when they come.

Please and thank you. Now go enjoy or I'll sick the Simi on you, with extra BBq sauce.

The Demon Beside Me

New Orleans. 8 p.m. One week before summer solstice.

"Will that be all, hun?"

The man she was waiting on nodded, smiling wide at the red head.

"Yep, I'm all good, Ms. Lynda. Thanks."

Lynda smiled back, brushing a lock of hair behind his ear and shook her head. "Dear, you need a hair cut. How has your mother not held you down yet and took some clippers to you?"

He shrugged, "Just lucky, I guess."

Laughing, she began to turn away but stopped mid-turn, "Oh! Speaking of ya momma, will you tell her thank you for me?"

He arched a dark eyebrow at her, "Sure, but what for?"

"For telling me about that new discount clothing store that opened up over in the Quarter. I got lots new outfits for under fifty bucks."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Figures, I make enough money now to buy her a brand new house, car and cover all the bills, yet she still insist on working and shopping at Goodwill."

Lynda popped him on the arm with her order booklet. "Don't laugh at your mother, Nick." She got a far off look to her eyes as she spoke. "I think its very honorable of Cherise not to want to rely on you. She raised you by herself for years without taking hand outs from anyone. I can't see her taking your hard earned money willingly."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You bet I am!" She huffed proudly, then continued away with his empty dishes, leaving him to his thoughts.

Nicholas Ambrosius Gautier leaned back in his chair, enjoying the warm summer breeze. To the average, unassuming observer, he was your run-of-the-mill late twenties slacker. What with his shaggy hair that almost reached his shoulders and dark clothes. But this cajun was anything but.

His boss? A two thousand year old roman general turned paranormal hunter sworn to the service of the Greek goddess Artemis. His best friend? Just an eleven thousand year old Atlantean God of Fate, who also had a fourteen thousand year old demon daughter. And his mother?

Nick smiled to himself as he thought of his mother. Cherise Gautier was the kindest, most gentle woman he ever knew. And she was blantantly oblivious to all the paranormal beings that frequented her home for dinner on multiple occasions over the years. Nor that her own job was at a bar owned by a clan of werebears that was a common watering hole of ancient beings, both good and bad.

The past decade had been interesting, as he had been in the center of multiple apocolyptic crisises. He had met gods, demons, vampires, one of his best friends even was a demon general cursed into servitude to him. Him, the Malachai. The ultimate evil weapon.

That line of thought put a damper on his light mood. He turned to look into the glass window across from him, and in it, he saw a vision of a woman with brown hair dying by way of a group of daimons feeding from her. The cursed race created by the Greek god Apollo that lived on the souls of others, mainly humans.

As bad as they were, Nick had to silently thank them, for if it wasn't for them, he would probably never have gotten out of that rat hole he grew up in. Nor would he have lived to see his fifteenth birthday because he would have died by the hands of the hoodlums he had called his friends. Thankful again for Kyrian saving him that night, Nick cringed as he thought of the woman he'd just seen in the window.

Clenching his fist, Nick shook his head before running his hands through his hair, trying to shake the thoughts out of his head. Tossing enough money to pay for his meal and give a very generous tip to Lynda, he got up. Nick hopped over the fence that marked the outside portion of the restaurant and looked around, deciding where to start his patrol.

He had just decided to head toward Jefferson Square when the hair on his neck rose up, indicating daimons were nearby and most likely hunting for an unsuspecting tourist. Scanning both sides of the street, he was just about to think he'd imagined it when he saw a woman that could be the one from his vision turn a corner down the road.

She was short, probably just to his chest, with long brown hair. She wore a purple tank top with cutoff denim capris and flipflops. Her attention was adverted to the phone at her ear and, apparently, very upsetting conversation she was having with the person on the other end. Deciding it was just coincidence, he turned away from her.

With still no sign of any daimons, Nick's instinct told him to continue on with his plans to go to the square, but something nagged at him in the back of his mind. A feeling that he couldn't explain. Coincidences didn't just happen in his line of work.

'Follow her... protect her...' ordered a man's voice, seemingly from everywhere, though none of the humans, otherwise known as mundanes by most paranormal beings, seemed to notice.

Nick looked around, searching for the source of the disembodied voice. If the years under employment to a Dark-Hunter had taught him anything, just cause a spooky voice tells you to do something, doesn't mean you should. But the vision told him what would happen if he didn't follow the woman.

Acheron's words that he loved to use and that basically every Dark-Hunter had heard at one time or another, played through his head. "Just cause you can, doesn't mean you should."

And he knew that if Ash found out Nick had let a human die because of a voice telling him not to, he'd be in for a world of hurt. And considering the powers that Ash had, he could literally kill Nick and bring him back over and over if he was pissed enough. Not that he had ever know the Atlantean to do such a thing, but fourteen years out of eleven thousand is the equivalent of a grain of sand in the Sahara desert.

A normal person's life span could be filled with life altering decisions that they regretted, ones filled with malice they were known for. An ancient immortals life? Countless.

Plus, his mother had raised him too well for him to ever forgive himself for letting an innocent die just because he was wary of creepy voices in his head. Though, given his record, noone could blame him for being cautious and slightly paranoid. You would too if you had almost every class of demon and multiple gods after you for a bounty that he couldn't even begin to understand.

With that, Nick hurried after the brunette while keeping to the shadows. He had been trained well by Kyrian and Ash, along with his older self that liked to pop into his life randomly. It was now second nature to stay invisible to the people on the sidewalks and in buildings.

Nick's neck began to get goosebumps as his own demonic powers picked up on the nearing daimons. He stopped just beside a dumpster to search the way he came. But still there was nothing. He crouched down then pulled out his sword, imagining it the length of his forearm. It's enlarged size provided him the reflective surface he need.

He focused on it, but instead of the vision from earlier, he got nothing. Not even a sliver of anyone or anything. This was bad, he had never been able to not see into the future after gaining control of his powers. Returning his sword back to its previous pocket knife size, he stood up to watch the young woman. Only, she was nowhere to be seen.

Kimberly Bailey prouded herself on not being afraid of much. Even though she was careful of her surroundings, she wasn't paranoid. Usually. But for the last four blocks, she had the sense that someone or something was folowing her.

And if she was being followed, for how long? She had been on the phone arguing for awhile before she got the feeling that ran up her spine and made her ears burn.

Speeding up, she hurried across the street. Turning to look behind her, she thought she saw a large shadow where she had just been, and it didn't look like it belonged to a person. Not sure is that was terrifying or a relief, she didn't think twice as she broke out in full speed. Her flipflops went flying, allowing her to grip the concrete better. Kim could hear approaching footsteps and alot of them.

She glanced over her shoulder as she turned down what she thought was street but was, of course, a alleyway with so much trash in the middle, it had been turned into a blockade. Doing a quick about-face, she rammed straight into the wall.

Thanking years of dodging legos, hotwheels and dinosaurs figurines, she kept her balance instead of falling on her back. When she looked at the wall, it was what she feared. She had turned into the cliche. Instead of a wall that she ran into, there was a group of people decked out in black and staring at her like she was a pot of crawfish.

Strangely, they were all blonde. And not bottle blonde either. Weird.

"Look, I don't want any trouble, alright? If you got an issue with brunettes, don't take it out on me. Personally, I like being blonde, but it's too hard to keep up with the roots. But you guys-"

"Shut up!" The 'wall' barked at her. "Food shouldn't talk."

The lone woman stepped up, grabbing Kim's jaw and moving her face side to side. The woman looked really smug for some reason.

"Oh, yeah." She said over her shoulder to the others. "Her soul will hold us for a while."

Kim shoved the woman's hand away. "Hey! Just cause this is New 'Awlins, don't mean you got's to be freaks. And you ain't doin' anything with my soul." She took a few steps back, "I like my soul right where it is, thank you."

The group chuckled, like she was a toddler spouting that they were big enough to live on their own or something. And it irritated the piss out of her, until the wall opened his mouth wide and she saw the scarily realistic fangs in his mouth.

"Ooo-kay, well, this hasn't been fun buuut...," she tried to back up more but she ran into the mountain of garbage that had blocked her path initially.

'Crap, not good,' she thought as she weighed her options. Before she could do anything, the wall, woman and another man lunged at her. All three had fangs bared and seemed to each be aiming for her neck. Dodging to the right, she fell on top of a bag of trash and cut her arm on a broken bottle. Scrambling to get away, she slipped in some bright green goo on the ground.

"Shit!" She grabbed a brick and threw it at her attackers, hoping it would give them some pause but one of them punched it mid-air, shattering it. "What are you fuckers?!"

"Hey!"

Kim and the blonde brigade all turned to the newcomer standing at the beginning of the alleyway.

Nick stood with his feet slightly apart and shoulders spread wide. From the looks of things, he had just barely made it in time.

The woman was on the ground, surrounded by six daimons, dressed to the nines and ready for battle. One of them hissed at him.

"Leave, Dark-Hunter. Or we'll finish you as well."

Nick snorted. Obviously, they weren't very smart, or atuned to the unnatural order if they thought he was a Dark-Hunter.

"Yeaaah, no, Dipshit. I'm not a Dark-Hunter nor am I leaving." He made his blade extend to its full length, a four foot long katana. His aura immediately filled the alley, oppressing on every one and probably letting every preternatural creature in New Orleans know that someone had pissed him off.

While most didn't know what he was, they still could tell he was extremely powerful.

One of the smaller men took a step towards the woman who was slowly trying to get up off the ground. Nick shot a ball of fire at him. It caught him on the shoulder, sending him into the trash behind him, withering in pain.

"Bastard!" The female of the group screamed before running at him. The others came at him also as Nick met the female's dagger with his sword. Another tried to get him in the back with a small tomahawk, but Nick kicked him back. Nick elbowed the biggest, who had first spoke to him, causing him to stagger backwards, tripping over the one Nick had just kicked. Nick slashed out at two of them who tried to flank him.

The female went to stab him so Nick lept over her, shoving her forward into the guy that caught the fireball. She wasn't able to stop her momentum before her own dagger pierced the man in the heart. There was only enough time for him to look at her in fear before he burst into gold powder.

"You'll pay for that!" She wailed at Nick.

The smell of burning garbage made Nick pause, letting the largest get a solid punch to the back of his head. The back of his head stung, causing his vision to double momentarily. He felt a knee ram into his stomach, knocking the breath out of him.

Nick muttered a curse as he tried to pull from his other senses to detect the blows while his eyesight corrected itself. He could feel the heat from the trash blaze as it increased. Someone sliced a nasty gash in his arm and got in a kick to his back before he could see right again.

Suddenly, a gun shot rang out in the air, followed immediately by the female holding her thigh where she was bleeding prefusely. Nick turned to the woman, who was now standing up, holding a Kimber Micro .380 ACP pointed at the group.

"I've got more where that came from, and it was just a warning shot. The next one will be to kill, not wound."

While Nick admired that she wasn't running like a scared little girl, he really wished she had. There was no telling if she was bluffing or not about her aim, but he didn't want to be shot. Again. Plus, the woman didn't know what she was threatening here.

Apparently, the daimons had similar thoughts as the one Nick had kicked backwards laughed at her.

"Little girl, you have no clue what you're up against here. Just lay down and wait to die." He licked at his fangs, making a show of it to her. "If you ain't noticed we ain't human, thus we can't die from a little gun shot to the leg."

Nick decided to use the daimons cockiness against him and get in a killing blow to the female, piercing her all the way through her chest. She gasped before exploding, covering him in gold ash.

"Yeah, but a well placed hit to the heart seems to kill you bastards well enough."

The four remaining turned on him with vengenance but before they could attack, three shots in rapid succession made an almost perfect triangle in the giant's chest. He looked really pissed as he followed the others in death.

Nick turned to the woman in surprise. 'Ok,' he thought, 'so she wasn't bluffing, good to know.'

Nick jabbed one in the stomach with his sword, dragging it up into his chest then yanking it out. He didn't even cover his eyes to shield them as he was again covered in powder.

"Fucking piece of shit!"

Nick kicked the last two away to turn to the woman, who was pulling the slide back on her gun, shaking it. She looked up at him, then hurled it passed his head. It smacked one of the daimons, who was about to get him in the back, right between the eyes. Nick took that as a chance to slice his chest open, releasing the souls that were trapped in the inkspot above the heart that he always had to aim for. Nick swirled around, expecting another attack from behind, only to find him and the woman alone in the alley way.

He looked to the woman for an explanation as she ran over to him.

"The last one of those things," she told him with a grimace, "ran off. If my gun hadn't of jammed on me, I could have got him."

Nick went to respond but heard the sirens in the distance, and they were quickly approaching them.

"We gotta get out of here," he grabbed her hand and started to pull her with him but she refused to budge.

"What do you mean? We have to report this. There might be more of those creeps and the cops need to know so they can protect people."

Nick really didn't want to fault her for that. She was looking out for other people, but really, sometimes it was hard dealing with those that were oblivious to the dangers surrounding them everyday.

"Trust me, we need to go. There are more out there, lots more. More than you can imagine. And what are you going to tell the cops when they get here? 'Hi officer. These people attacked me and they had fangs, all blonde and were super strong. And the way to kill them is to stab them in the heart so you can release the human souls that they devour to live. Oh? The giant fire? Yeah, this guy here shot fire out of his hand at one of them. What about the gun fire and where are the bodies? I shot a couple of them, one of them got away, he killed the rest and all the ones we killed exploded into this really pretty gold glitter-looking powder that we're both covered in. You have to warn the public! Tell them to arm themselves with steak knives. I amost forgot, they can only come out at night.'"

The look she gave him told him that she didn't appreciate the tone he had used, but she began to run out of the alley with him. He quickly picked up her gun and slipped it into an inner coat pocket without breaking stride.

Nick looked behind him as he pulled her along. While he didn't look too rough thanks to his dark clothes and trench coat hiding his wounds, she looked really bad. Her arm was covered in blood, thick mud, and there was what looked like a banana peel sticking out of the top of her pants. And they were both covered in daimon powder and soot from the fire.

"How do you feel? Light-headed any?"

She shook her head, "No. Why?"

Instead of answering, he wrapped both arms around her and teleported them away. Less than a minute later, a fire truck and two police cars raced by.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim gasped as she felt like she had just went on the world's fastest gravatron, only to fall hard on her ass. Trying to figure out what just happened, she realized she was now sitting in the passenger seat of a really expensive sports car.

"Wha-?" She looked over at the man that had come to her rescue from the who-knows-what's as he pulled out a set of keys and started the car.

"Better buckle up."

After a moments hestation, she complied. Still trying to get her head around the last hour. No, that wasn't right. It had only been twenty minutes since she had got off the phone judging by the clock on the radio. How was that possible? She was exhausted and she hadn't even really done anything but run and shoot her gun.

"Shit!"

"What?" Nick asked, as he pressed a button on the dashboard. He began looking around out the windows, scanning for some new threat.

"My Kimber! I forgot to grab it when we started running from where I threw it. And how the hell did we get in this car when we were running along the sidewalk a second ago?"

He paused in reaching to push another button. He reached into his coat and pulled out her pistol, handing it to her. Before she could do more than flip it over to her right hand, the slide suddenly opened up, spit the jammed bullet out and closed back. Kim stared at it in shock as she watched it load another bullet and put itself on safe.

"Ummmm..."

Her rescuer smirked at her, "While you got a great aim, I've been shot before. I'd rather not take the chance of something causing it to accidently go off and shoot me."

"Riiiight," she responded, cutting him a glare, "that so explains the Darth Vader shit that just happened."

He laughed at her, then pushed the button on the dashboard. "Gimme a sec to call someone, then I'll do my best to answer all your questions. Alright?"

Kim nodded, sitting back in her seat so she could return her gun back into her pants holster. A phone dialing came through the speakers loudly, causing the man to quickly turn it down.

"What did you do, Nick?" said the accented male voice that answered.

Nick looked insulted, "Hey, to you too, Boss." He shifted gears and gave her a look before pulling up to a red light. "What makes you think I've done something? Can't I just be calling to see how your patrols are going or to see what Rosa cooked for dinner?"

Kim could tell by the tone of the man when he answered back that he was glaring at Nick through the phone. "You could be, but you're not. And I know you're not because we just got the report about a fire and gun shots near where you're suppose to be patroling tonight. Lenny called to give us a heads up and to tell us to be more careful about leaving evidence behind." He paused in his scoulding to sigh, "And since when do you use a gun? Luckily, Lenny was first to arrive on scene and was able to scoop up the casings before anyone else saw them. But there's a lot of blood, Nick. Lenny said he'd do his best to get the results lost but there is only so much he can do you know."

"Are you done yet, Kyrian?"

"For the moment."

"Great," Nick turned once the light turned green, "Cause for your information I was doing my job stopping a pack of daimons from killing, um," Nick looked over at her sheepishly. "Sorry, I never did get your name with all the action and trying to get away."

"Kimberly. Kimberly Bailey. But call me Kim."

Kyrian's surprise came through loud and clear, "Human?"

KIm leaned toward the radio where she guessed the mic was, "Yes, I'm human and very weirded out about what the hell just happened. People ain't supposed to try to devour other people's souls and explode into fucking glitter when they die. Only that tinkerbell ass Edward Cullen does that shit. I think. I dunno," she turned to Nick for assistance. "Does Edward die in the Twilight movies? I've never actually watched them, only made fun of the idiots that do. Oh God, you don't watch them, do you? I'd hate to insult the guy that just saved my life."

Nick looked extremely insulted, "Hell to the no! Give me Van Helsing or Underworld, the good vampire movies over-"

"Hey!" Kyrian's voice boomed over the speakers. He mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like greek or possibly latin. "Back to the important topic at hand you ADHD degenerate. Nick, bring her to my house. Me and T-rex will be there in a few."

With that, he didn't even wait for a response before Kim heard the dial tone that indicated the call was over.

"Well, you heard the man. Looks like I'm taking you to Kyrian's."

"Which is where by the way?"

"In the Garden district. Don't worry, he's a good dude."

"I heard you call him boss at the beginning of the call. You work for him or is it just a nickname?"

"Both. I started working for Kyrian when I was fourteen to repay him for paying for some hospital bills I had that my mom couldn't afford to pay. After a few years, I became employed as a squire but it's just second nature now to call him Boss. And he doesn't seem to mind, at least, if he does, he hasn't said anything about it."

"Was that when you got shot? When you were fourteen?"

He looked over at her, confused.

"I noticed that you twitched your shoulder like it was bothering you when you mentioned the hospital bills that he paid for. And while I've not seen any real life sword fights, it seemed like you had a more limited range of motion in your right arm than your left, which I thought strange since it was your dominant arm."

Nick was impressed by her observation. "Yeah, it was. I'm surprised you noticed all that. Most people aren't so astute to pick up on small details like that."

"Yeah well, my mom raised me to be extra cautious on everything. She was such a worrywart that I couldn't check the mail till I was thirteen, and that was only if she was on the porch watching me."

"Heh, sounds alot like my mom."

Kim propped her head on her hand as she looked out the window at the brick buildings as they passed. "I hope not. Both my parent's and my older sister are drug addicts and alcoholics. It gave me a really rough childhood. And I don't want anyone to live like that."

She normally didn't open up like this to a stranger but he had risked his life to save her. And for some reason, she felt really comfortable talking to him about it. Though it may just be the affects of the adrenaline that was still pumping full steam ahead through her veins.

"Man, I'm sorry." Nick rubbed the back of his neck, "Makes me feel guilty. My mom only drinks at communion on sundays and I've never heard her curse a day in her life. She's basically a saint." He looked over at her, "But you seem to be alright. I don't see any track marks on you and you look healthy, so I doubt your a druggie. And you don't reek of booze and I didn't find you passed out in that alley, drunk so I'd say those are good signs for you to feel good about."

His blue eyes darkened as his eyebrows bunched up, "Trust me, I know that you don't have to turn out to be like your parents if you don't want to be. My father was the lowest scum of the earth, and I made it my mission to not become like him. And thanks to Kyrian, he stepped in when I was the closest I've ever been to becoming my father."

"Seems like the two of us are quite a pair."

"Yeah. Nick and Kim, troubled kids that are getting into even more trouble."

The two became quiet as Nick finished driving to Kyrian's.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so real fast, just realized an oops in chapter one. Kimberly turned into the alley thinking it was a street, but I never named what street it was because I had planned to search a map of New Orleans but forgot. U_U Sorry about that. I've been to New Orleans twice in my life and both on school field trips, not much chance for exploring. Hopefully, it didn't mess anyone up too much. Just know that she is about five blocks away from the Square Nick had planned to go patrol.

My husband also informed me that Kimber's are very high quality pistols and thus would not jam like in this. I'm sorry for anyone who is a gun lover (like my husband) who got upset about that little goof. But for the story line, please bare with me. Please and thank you.

Nick pulled up to a large iron gate infront of a large mansion. After rolling the window down to punch in the key code, he continued through the gates after they opened.

Kim leaned forward in her seat to gape at the huge house.

"Lord, you didn't tell me Kyrian was Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark combined loaded."

He smirked at her as he got out of the car, "Yeah, well, I thought it'd be a nice surprise for you. You should of been there the first time I came here. My mom and me were so poor at the time that we didn't even have tv or a phone and all our clothes came from the Goodwill."

"Hey!" Kim looked back at him over the roof of the car, "What's wrong with shopping at Goodwill?"

Nick looked up at the sky with a 'why me?' expression.

They both turned at the sound of an engine approaching. A black Porshe pulled up behind Nick's car. The driver door opened to reveal an extremely handsome man with blonde hair, in a tailored suit. He smiled at her, showing a glimpse of his teeth.

"Nick, you look... Sparkly."

Nick gave him an obscene gesture.

Wait, blonde hair, handsome, out at night ...

"You bastard!" Kim yelled at Nick before she pulled her gun out and pointed it at Kyrian, "You're boss it one of them?!" She pulled the trigger but it didn't fire. Instead, it flew out of her hands, across Nick's car to the passenger side of Kyrian's car.

"Now, Kim, I didn't train you with this for you to use it on my people."

"Ash?!"

Nick Gautier, Acheron Parthenopaeus and Kyrian Hunter stood in Kyrian's kitchen. Kim sat with a mug of coffee, hands wrapped around it, staring into the black liquid.

"Two sugars," Ash asked her, scooting a bowl of suger cubes at her. "And creamer. Luckily, Rosa likes cinnamon latte creamer also."

She nodded before grabbing from the bowl and pouring the cream into her cup. After embarrassing herself in the driveway, she wasn't feeling quite ready to look at the ex-Roman general.

Nick rubbed his hand through his hair, "Ok, wait," he waggled his finger between Ash and Kim, "how do you two know each other?"

They both shared a look that niether Nick nor Kyrian could quite place before she sighed. She rubbed her forearm that Nick had insisted on bandaging once they got inside.

"I already told you about my family and the drugs and how I had a harsh childhood. But I didn't tell you that I have a son, Anthony."

Nick's eye brows rose some but besides that, showed little reaction.

"I got pregnant when I was fifteen and his father tried to get me to have an abortion. But I wasn't having any of that. So I decided to keep him. And my family, as messed up as they are, they banded together and even stopped the drugs, for awhile anyways. They did their best to help me so I could finish school and so did my friends. But my mom had to quit her job right before Anthony's first birthday because it was too hard with her arthritis and all the abuse her body had taken from the meth for so many years. My dad wasn't around anymore and my sister has two kids of her own to take care of by herself. The power and water got caught off in the middle of winter."

Kim sat up and looked at the ceiling, "Hell, if it hadn't been for the WIC we had been able to get, we would have starved probably. I'd bring home milk and juice from school lunch to give to Anthony and my mom. At night, we had to all curl up in my mom's bed with like six cats and dogs just to keep warm."

Kyrian handed her the hankerchief from his pocket when a few tears escaped. She took it, mouthing the words 'thank you' to him. He inclined his head to her with an understanding smile.

After taking a moment to compose herself, she continued. "Anthony's father's cousin happened to be one of my best friends. And when Brandy found out how bad things had gotten, she told her aunt, who was Joey's mother."

Nick interrupted, "Joey being the asshole, sperm doner?"

"Heh, yeah. I've called him that plenty of times in the past. Anyways, his mother, Wendy, told us that we could live with her and her family until my mom got another job and could supported us."

This time, it was Kyrian who broke in, "You lived with his father after he tried to get you to abort the baby?" He ran his thumb down his jaw, "I bet that made things interesting."

Kim smirked at him for a moment, "No, he didn't live with her. When he had first told her he had gotten me pregnant, she tore him a new asshole. So, he moved in with his father."

Both Kyrian and Nick nodded as they listened to her tale. Acheron just leaned against the sink, having heard her life story before. And though it was her story, he thought it best to try and avoid the unnecessary outburst that was about to come with the next chapter.

"Her mom was either to proud, to stubborn, or just bat-shit crazy, cause she decided to stay in her home. But she let Kim and Anthony stay with Wendy, her daughter, Laura, and Wendy's parents. Who actually owned the house. Kim got through high school and graduated. Then, spent the next two years being held hostage. They wouldn't let her get a job, get her license or even practice driving because they didn't want her to leave and take Anthony with her."

And just like he knew she would, Kim burst out with venom, "Everytime I tried to better myself, to leave, they screwed me. I tried to go to college but they wouldn't take me to my classes so I had to drop out before I encurred even more student loan debt." Kim started mercilessly tapping her fingers on the marble counter. "If I got a job interview, they either wouldn't take me or wouldn't watch Anthony. And my mom had had to go to Tennessee to take care of my Granny so she wasn't much help."

She suddenly got up and began pacing around the spacious kitchen. "And they made me clean that whole house all the time. All two thousand square feet of it." She scrunched up her face, mockingly and spoke in a rough voice, "'Clean the kitchen, Kimberly. Wash all our clothes, Kimberly. Cook dinner, Kimberly' Pfft, they even made me wash the dogs, cut the grass and tend to the one and half acre garden."

She turned on them then, index finger rose as if giving a scalding, "And if I ever refused to do something, you know what they did?"

They shook their heads, even Ash went along with it though he knew what she was going to say.

"If I didn't do what they said, Wendy would threaten to call DHR and tell them I was either abusing Anthony or allowing him to live in filth or some other type of B.S." You could actually hear her teeth grind against one another.

Nick leaned towards Ash, "Ii got some Irish Cream in the back of the fridge. Maybe we should add it to her coffee. Chill her out some."

Ash vigourously shook his head, "Oh no, the last thing you wanna do is give her anything remotely alcoholic when she's like this. It's almost the equivalent of giving Simi chocolate when she's already hyper from QVC."

The three men acutally shuddered at the thought.

"Alright, duly noted. No alcohol for mad Kimmy," Nick joked, then realized he had just nicknamed her. His cheeks darkened slightly before he turned his head to stare at the wall.

"You make me out to be some kind of monster or something when I drink, Ash."

"Last Halloween?"

This time, it was Kim whose cheeks mottled with color. She scrunched up her face and puckered her lips in protest. "That's not cool, Ash. You so deserved it and you know it."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm not the one who chased me around the house that I bought for you with a heavy ass cast iron skillet, calling me every curse word in the English language and then some."

Kyrian actually snickered at that as he rolled his eyes, "I can't imagine what would cause someone to lose their temper with you, T-Rex."

"Really?" Nick stared at the Roman, "Your not gonna comment on the fact that Ash said he bought her a house?" He looked at Ash for explanation.

"If you let her finish her story, you'll find out, Gautier."

Kim took a few sips of her coffee to right her self again, her forearms resting on the cool counter. "My other best friend, Gabi, finally had enough of how I was being treated. So, she decided to pick me up and take me to job interviews and watch Anthony once I got a job. We always made it look like we were just hanging out all the time so Wendy and them wouldn't catch on. I was only working at the dollar store but it was still money that I was able to save. I even put it in a savings account for saftey." She smiled to herself, fingering the edge of the coffee mug. "The two of us are closer than me and my actual sister are. And when Gabi was able to get a job also, we decided to save the money together so we could move in together with Anthony and her daughter, Viviana. Her mom even agreed to watch the kids for us."

Kim drained the last of the warm coffee and went to put it in the sink when Ash took it from her, shooing her back to her seat.

"You know," Kyrian pulled out one of the stools, "I don't mean to interrupted but I've noticed that while your voice is southern, you don't sound like your from New Orleans."

She tossed some hair out of her face then looked at him, "That's cause I was raised in Mobile."

"Alabama?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." She answered, then went back on topic, "Once we thought we'd saved up enough money, we sneaked all mine and Anthony's stuff out one night through my bedroom window and loaded up her car. We eventually decided to try New Orleans. Far enough away from Wendy and them, but close enough to the people we did still trust to help us out should we need it." She sighed for what seemed the umpthteen time since Nick had rescued her earlier that night. "And it was ok for the first few months. We found a decent two bedroom apartment and both got a job at the same restaurant. Gabi had the lunch shift and I had the evening shift so there was always at least one of us for the kids."

The air in the spacious kictchen became sullen as if a dark cloud had just rolled in. Ash looked at Nick with a guilty expression, which confused Nick and didn't make him feel comfortable given the sudden change lingering in the air.

"I'm guessing that something happened not long after you moved here?" Kyrian asked/stated.

Kim nodded, "One night, a fire broke out in the restaurant and the whole place collapsed. We had only $500 in our savings and that paid for part of the rent for the month but that was it. We had to sell all our jewelry and my computer to pay for the rest of the rent and for the next month's rent, plus food and neccessities."

Kim began rubbing her upper arm and staring into her lap. It was a look Nick's mother had worn whenever someone had asked her what she did for work while he was growing up. She was full of shame and embarrassement. And probably felt like they were all looking down at her.

"Ash knows this because he's met Gabi, but y'all haven't. Gabi is a BIG girl. And she's ok with it. It works with her personality, she's super friendly, bubbly, and loyal. But when we ran out of money and got kicked out of the apartment, we were all four living in a sedan. We'd do odd jobs to get food and pay for things the kids needed for school, but it was getting harder and harder to make money. Neither of us could get a job." A shadow passed in her eyes, "At least, not an honorable job. When Anthony and Viviana got out of school one day, he was crying because a parent of one of his classmates had seen us living in the car and had reported it to the school. The school counselor had called him to her office to talk to him about it and she gave him a letter to give to me saying that if I couldn't find proper housing and a job within two months, then DHR was going to take Anthony from me."

Kim began to cry again, "I couldn't lose my son, my baby. He was my whole world, is my whole world. And I knew that if they knew about me, it would be only a matter of time before they realized Gabi and I were staying together and then they'd be trying to take Vivi from her. And the only reason Gabi was in this situation was because she had wanted to help me get away from Wendy's bullshit. I couldn't let her lose her daughter because of our friendship."

She laid her forehead on her crossed arms and cried harder. "I hated the thought, just walking in the front door had given me goosebumps and I felt disgusting. But I had to get a job and I knew I could at least get some money, maybe enough to get a one bedroom apartment for all of us to share. Something."

Nick walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped before looking up at him.

"My mom was a single teen mom also. Her parents kicked her out on the streets with nowhere to go and no money. While she didn't like her job, she knew that it put food on the table for us and gave us a roof. She always thought I'd hate her for it when I learned what she did for a living but it made me look at her in awe because I knew what it meant for her to put herself in that type of environment. To take the risk of a man taking it too far one night." Nick looked over to Kyrian and Ash. "They know my mom and they adore her, though they'd probably never admit it out loud."

"One for Gautier," Kyrian joked.

"Actually, Kim," Ash pushed off the sink and walked over to stand next to Kyrian, "You and Cherise are alot alike. Especially the chihuahua part."

Kim's eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Chihuahua?"

"Yeah," Nick began to explained, "Small, cute, and looks like an easy target.

Kyrian finished for him, "But give them right reason and they'll chew you up and spit you out, no matter the size."

Ash chuckled, "Both of you have given me ear fulls over the years for the same things. 'You don't look like you eat enough, sit. Eat.' 'How can you be so reckless just cause your young?' I swear, it's like you were cloned from Cherise but given a different look to tell you two apart."

Nick laughed at Acheron's words, "Bottom line is, us kids don't really care what are moms do, no matter how bad a job it is, when we know they suffer through it for us."

"I just hope Anthony isn't like you were, Nick," Kyrian interrupted. He looked at Kim then indicated the slowly steaming cajun with a tilt of his head, "This boy used to get in a fight every week because he was protecting his mother's reputation from the pricks who'd talk about her like she was trash or any less than the wonderful woman she is."

Kim gasped loudly, pressing her hands to her mouth. "Oh, my God. Anthony got suspended for fighting right before school let out." She looked at Nick over her shoulder, "You don't think that's why, do you?"

Before he could answer her, she jumped up and started pacing. "Oh it is, I know it is. And I was so mean on the phone earlier. I wouldn't even let him explain why. I just fussed and chewed him out for it. He kept trying to tell me why but I just told him that I didn't want to hear his lies." She pressed her hands to her face. "Oh, my poor baby. I have to get home and apologize."

She started to reach for her purse when Ash stopped her.

"Kim, it's not safe. You said that one of the Daimons escaped, right? They have a bad habit of wanting to get revenge on those that get away."

That wasn't the right thing to say, as it sent her into full out panicked-momma mode.

"What if they figured out who I am and where I live?! They'll go after Anthony and possibly Gabi and Vivi!" She tried fighting Ash off but he held her still by her shoulders.

"Kim. Kim. Kimberly!" He screamed at her, trying to calm her down. "Look, I'll go get him, ok? And I've already put up seals of protection all over both houses when I bought them. Unless you invite them in, no paranormals, not even gods, can enter your home."

Kim stopped resisting his hold and let her shoulders drop. Without saying anything, she just nodded to him. She looked up at him and her expression said it all. 'Don't let anything happen to my baby.'

Once he was sure she wasn't about to fight him again, Ash looked to Nick and Kyrian, "Be back in a sec." With that, he disappeared from his spot in the kitchen in a flash of light.

Kim didn't realize how literal Acheron could be. Less than thirty seconds later, he reappeared exactly where he had been standing but with a large lump over his shoulder, wrapped in a Star Wars blanket. The lump began moving, making Ash have to sit it down in a stool.

The blanket fell away to reveal a boy around ten years old with shaggy brown hair. His hand came out of the blanket to rub at his eyes. His dinosaur pajamas were rumpled, giving even more proof that he had been asleep when Ash grabbed him.

He finally opened his eyes to look around.

"Momma? Ash? What's going on? Where am I? Who are they? Am I still grounded? Is this part of my punishment?"

Kim rushed him and hugged him.

"Mom?"

She pulled back, wiping her eyes and smiled at him. "No, no, baby. You're not in trouble. And these men," she looked over her shoulder to Kyrian and Nick, "they're friends of Ash's." She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as she looked at her giant friend for support. "Baby, we need to talk about something that I've discovered tonight. It's big, like Death Star big. And more secret than Itachi's secret martyr mission."

Nick snickered at the obvious otaku references. The fact that the boy's reaction to his mother's words told him that he completely understood her let Nick know she was a great mom by his standards.

Kim took a moment before she looked in her son's dark brown eyes. "Anthony. Vampires, demons, gods. All the paranormal stuff I've always read stories to you of. They're real."


	4. Chapter 4

Anthony stared at her for a moment before busting out laughing. Kim's face looked severly annoyed, but they couldn't really blame the boy.

"Momma, if you're trying to scare me so I won't fight anymore, this is not the way to do it."

"I'm serious, Anthony."

He rolled his eyes at her, "Yeah right. Next your gonna try and tell me that Ash is a werewolf."

Ash smirked at Kim, "Actually, Amp," he said, calling the boy by his nickname from his initials, "I'm not a werewolf. I'm an eleven thousand year old Atlantean god. And Simi is my fourteen thousand year old demon daughter."

He still was blantantly skeptick. "Oh, yeah? Prove it, then."

Ash's eyebrow rose at the arrogant tone in the ten year old's voice. "Well for starters, there's the fact that I just teleported you from your bed in the Quarter to Kyrian's house in the Garden district, in a matter of seconds."

"Pffft, I'm a ridicously heavy sleeper. You know that and I know that. You could have grabbed me, tossed me in your car and went over a dozen train tracks and I wouldn't have woke up."

Kyrian looked at the boy then to Acheron,"He's quite set on this, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Ash said, shrugging his shoulders as he rolled his sleeve up to reveal his dragon tattoo, "but I have something up my sleeve that should prove him wrong. Simi, true form. Come play with Anthony."

Anthony's eyes change from cocky to shocked as the tattoo lifted off Ash's skin as a black mist that solidified into a young woman. Her skin was a swirl of red and black. Her large, red eyes conveyed an innocent joy at seeing him as she rushed over to hug him. Her black, bat-like wings wrapped around both of them to squeeze him tighter as she picked him up off the ground.

"Oh, Anthony! The Simi has missed you so much and that yummy candy you always have. Akri doesn't let me go anywhere much lately which is not good cause the Simi needs to be free sometime and being stuck on him all the time, though I do love him, is veeeery boring and gives the Simi headaches."

She quickly dropped him as she remembered something in her ever-present coffin-shaped purse. "The Simi has this for you. But it's a surprise so Anthony has to close his eyes." She leaned towards Acheron and unsuccessfully whispered to him, "The Simi found the cutest little pair of horneys that match the Simi's." She pointed to the black horns that stuck out from her long black and red hair. Forgeting to make Anthony close his eyes, she popped the headband on top of his head, then readjusted it a few times til it suited her.

"There!" She clapped her clawed hands together, "They're not as good as Charonte horneys but they will do for Simi's favorite little human boy." She picked him up again and this time swung him around in the air as she lifted them both up a foot off the ground and started dancing to a tune that was only in her head.

Kim stood up from where she had been kneeling to stare at Simi. Her expression conveyed just how shocked she was. Nick leaned over to speak in her ear, "Yeah, being told that there's demons and seeing Simi's true form are different things. Your doing alot better than my first time seeing her like this. I had known her for a few days, thinking she was just some weird teenager before I found out what she really was. I freaked out, which was strange cause there had been plenty of people I had went to school with that had been some form of shapeshifters, and I took them easily."

Kim kept her eyes on the demon woman who was now trying to force the plastic horns on her son, who kept pulling them off. "I always thought there was something strange about her, but not like this. I was thinking maybe it was some form of genius."

"Genius? Simi?" Kyrian looked back and forth between the two women.

"Yeah, like Einstein, or Sheldon."

Nick laughed while Kyrian looked even more confused. Nick waved off the Greek.

"Ummmm, Simi?" Kim walked over to the demon.

Simi turned around, then squeaked in surprise. "Oh! Kimi-Kimi-Kim! The Simi didn't know you were here!" She looked at Ash hurt, "Akri! Why didn't you tell Simi that her favorite human boy's mommy was here?!" Before he could answer, she jumped on Kim, hugging her as well. "And it's so nice to be the real Simi and not the human Simi, which I never can understand why I has to be human Simi when the real Simi is perfect." Without releasing Kim, Simi began to bounce. "Oh, do you have those yummy cookies that we loves?"

"N-n-no, Sweetie." Kim tried to say between bounces, "N-not with me. But I h-have some a-at home."

Simi instantly disappeared mid-jump, causing Kim to fall backwards. Luckily, Nick's quick reflexes caught her before she hit the floor. Nick looked up at Ash as he helped Kim back to her feet.

"Where'd she disappear to?"

Ash just sighed and pointed to the table on the other side of the room. They turned to see Simi poof back into existance, sitting cross legged on top of the table, with a Wolverine cookie jar in her lap. She grinned at them before pulling Wolverine's head/lid off and pulling out one of Kim's cookies.

Anthony's mouth dropped open. "Hey! Those are for me!" He ran over to her and tried to snatch the jar from Simi, who just picked it up and held it over both their heads.

"Simi..." Ash gave her a stern face.

She pouted, both with her lips and wings, before lowering the jar back to where Anthony could reach into it. Though she still refused to let go of the porcelain X-man. Ash let out a light groan, rubbing his forehead with his thumb.

Anthony climbed up on top of the table and sat next to Simi. He leaned over her shoulder to reach into the cookie jar, but Simi's wing was in the way. There was a brief struggle where Simi was purposefully keeping her wing in the way while she stuffed her face with cookies. Kim watched the two eating cookies for a moment before turning back to the men. "Things are never gonna be the same again, are they?"

The three shook their collective heads.

Kyrian looked at the two on his table, "I don't know what to think on how quickly your son has adjusted to Simi's natural state."

"Well, I've always been a fan of the paranormal and he was raised on it. I'm an avid drawer and," she used air quotes, "'mythical creatures' are kinda my thing. I even sell them sometimes online and in the Square. Plus I love sci-fi and anime so all those worlds and genres have been part of his life from day one."

Kyrian looked unconvinced, "Yeah, but there's a difference between being taught things and actually experiencing them. I was raised in ancient Greece, told every day about the gods and what they do for us. That they were always watching us, but I never believed it. I never prayed or worshipped them. I thought those who did were insane." He smirked in spite of himself, "So imagine how I felt when I died and was approached by Artemis to be a Dark-Hunter."

Kim solemnly nodded, though she was only half listening. She was thinking of all the things in life that now could be wrong. How much of her life was a lie? Her brow furrowed as she thought more on it. There had been so many things that had seemed strange in her life. The shadows that caused her to run and climb in bed with her mother, even as a teen. The feeling that someone was watching her when she was completely alone in her own home. How much had been the paranoia her mother had drilled into her, and how much had been her own senses trying to warn her of the pernatural around her?

"Kim?"

Kim blinked and looked up at Nick's worried tone. He, Acheron and Kyrian all had varying levels of worry in their eyes.

"You ok, Kim?" The Atlantean asked. "You kinda zoned out on us."

Her cheeks pinkened as she glanced at her hands, which were beginning to nervously rubbed together. The thumbs rubbing over one another, twirling.

"Sorry, I just started thinking about what all parts of my life have possibly been misleading. What was possibly some demon or creature stalking me that I picked up on but thought it was just paranoia? I can think of so many times in my life where I could swear there was something around me that was off but when I couldn't figure it out, I'd just brush it off. Or at least try, too."

Nick stepped over to stand in front of her. He put his hand in his pockets, searching for something. "Stick out your hand."

She hesitated a moment, before placing her hand, palm up, atop his own out-stretched hand. He placed a small, well worn looking book that seemed to warm up in her hand. Nick flipped it open, then took the small knife and pricked his finger. He squeezed three drops of blood onto the page then spoke in a language that she couldn't even begin to understand. The drops swirled on the page to form words and a picture of herself shadowed in darkness.

This woman you see,

but she is not all there is to be.

Though she is human,

there is danger loomin'.

The enemy of your enemy,

may be you girlfriend.

Now stop picturing her naked, Malachai.

Nick slammed it shut as his face burned bright red. Kim looked up at him but he refused to look at her as he shoved the small book back into the pocet he had pulled it from.

Kyrian snickered, "She give you some lip again?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Kim looked confused at the two's exchange, along with the strange book. Though, if she was being honest, that bit about Nick imagining her naked did cause a heat to rise up in places that had long been cold.

Nick actually stomped over to the fridge and yanked it open to start foraging inside, grumbling the whole time.

"I-," Kim started, "I don't quite understand what just happened."

Simi popped up infront of Kim, hanging upside down from the light fixture above Kim's head. "Nick just used his ghost book to find out if Anthony's momma are who Anthony's momma say she is, or if she aren't who she lie she are. Though, Simi take insult cause that would mean that her Akri would not have known she is or is not who you say she is and that just can't happen cause Simi's Akri is the best." Simi stuck her black tongue out at Nick's back.

"Translation?" Kim asked the room.

"Nick used his grimoire to try to find out why it is that you have those feelings. Some humans just are more sensitve to our kind and other species," Ash started to explain. "But there are the few cases where a human isn't completely human. An ancestor that was a demon, a god, a shapeshifter. You may not have any powers but the scent of your heritage is in your blood, and those that could unlock any powers that may be hidden within you would then go after you."

Kim's eyebrows came together in thought, "But with you being a god, Kyrian being a Dark-Hunter, Simi being a demon, and Nick being whatever he is."

Simi interrupted, "Nick is Malachai. The ultimate evil demon overlord that sucks at video games and could destroy the whole world if he wanted to."

Nick dead-panned, holding a beer as he shut the fridge, "Thanks, Sim."

"You're welcome, Nicky." She responded innocently.

"Ooook, even more to the point. With all of your collective powers, shouldn't one of you had been able to pick this up if I had a powerful ancestor?"

Nick sat his beer on the counter, "Not necesssarily. Sometimes if a human is around a paranormal for extended periods of time, you can smell like them but not be one."

Kim arched an eyebrow at that, "Do I smell like anyone? Or I guess I should say, anything?"

"You smell like cherries."

"That's her body butter lotion stuff," Anthony said, carrying the now empty cookie jar. He sat it on the counter then hopped back onto the stool that his blanket was on. "She lathers herself in it from head to toe almost everyday since she found out she was pregnant with me so that she wouldn't get too bad of stretch marks."

"Anthony!" Kim barked, covering her face with her hand in exasperation.

"What?"

"There are somethings people don't need to know."

He gave her a look that said that was now out the window. "Momma, were in a kitchen with two demons, a god, and some ancient general from Rome. I don't think there is anything anymore that is under the topic 'Don't Need To Know'."

Acheron inclined his head to the boy then to Kim, "He has a point."

"Psht!" Nick look astonished at Ash, "Your one to talk, Ash. Your the king of Secrets."

Ash just smiled at him, which aggravated the Cajun even more.

"Kyrian?"

A woman's voice from outside the kitchen caught everyone's attention. She stepped through the doorway, wearing a robe and purple bunny slippers. Her auburn hair was tussled, showing that she had recently been asleep.

"Amanda." Kyrian walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Did we wake you?"

She shook her head, "No, I just woke up and wanted to get some tea. What's going on?" She looked at Kim and Anthony. "Ah, hello. I don't think we've met before."

"No, we haven't. Until tonight, I only knew Ash and Simi, well sort of."

The red head smiled, "Well, I'm Amanda, Kyrian's wife."

"I'm Kim, and this is my son, Anthony."

"Hi!" Anthony beamed at her, "Ya know, she looks alot like Mrs. Tabby. Like scary similar."

Amanda nodded, "If you mean Tabitha Devereux , then it's because she's my twin sister."

"Woah! Really?!"

"Anthony! Inside voice!"

He slouched and rubbed the back of his head, "Oops, sorry."

Amanda walked over to a cabinet to pull out the tea. "Anyone want some?"

There was a collective head shake.

"Ok, more for me then. So, what's happened to have all of you in my kitchen at eleven thirty." She gave a pointed stare to Nick and Ash, shouldn't you two be out patroling right now?"

"We were," Ash said, "But a group of daimons attacked Kim. Luckily, Nick had been nearby and was able to save her before they killed her."

"Wait, what?" Anthony half-shouted. He turned to Kim and searched her up and down, just now realizing she was injured. "Momma, are you ok? How come you didn't say anything after Ash teleported me here?"

She ran her hand through his hair, worry creasing her forehead, "I didn't want to scare you."

"Well, don't do that!" He slid off the stool to hug her tight, "I can't lose you, Momma." He sniffled into her shirt, "I can't."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey," Nick patted Anthony on the head, "Don't you worry bud, we ain't gonna let anything happen to her. Or you for that matter."

Ash and Kyrian nodded in agreement.

"And on that note," Ash turned to Kyrian, "I need to let the others know to watch out. Luckily, some of them already know Kim and Anthony, so they can be extra vigil."

"Who?" Kim asked.

"Well, for starters, there's Valerius and Talon. They're both ex-Dark-Hunters."

Both Kim and Anthony wore matching faces of disbelief.

"Plus, Sunshine is the granddaughter of the Morrigan. I know you know who that is since you love mythology so much."

"The Morrigan's real? Of course, she is. Oh boy, how much of what I've read on mythology is true?"

Kyrian waved his hand in the air horizontally, "It's about fifty-fifty on most things. But mostly just the actual facts of the stories."

"Yeah, like take the Greek gods for example," Nick started. "Mythology tells us that Artemis is the goddess of the hunt, childbirth, and protector of children and women. But in reality, she's a bitch."

"Ooooh that nasty heifer bitch-goddess!" Simi made a disgusted face. "I wish Akri would just let Simi eat her."

"Yeah, same here." Nick nodded, "Artemis is ridicously vein and, with the exception of her own daughter, hates children."

"Wait. I never heard of her having a kid and I thought Artemis is supposed to be a virgin? That she asked Zeus to make her immune to love and lust so she would never be hurt by a man."

The room got very quiet, save for Simi's thumping her foot against the cabinetry as she sat on the island counter.

"What? That's what I always read. Did she not ask him that?"

Ash looked very irritated and uncomfortable as he scratched at his cheek, staring down at his feet. "No, that parts true. And for centuries, it worked. But she met a Grecian prince one day and the two became friends. They eventually fell in love with one another but because Artemis had been immune for so long, she was ignorant to her emotions. Plus, she was scared of her brother so she kept her friendship with the prince secret. From everyone."

Kim seemed more confused, "Why would she be scared of Apollo?"

"Apollo's a jealous god and they have a twisted relationship. He seeks to own her, like a possession." Ash sneered.

"Or a jealous lover," Nick remarked.

Ash cut Nick a look that made the demon actually droop a little.

"The prince and Artemis eventually got physical and it was innocent enough at first, but Artemis quickly became," Acheron paused for a moment, as if looking for the right word, "addicted. And to top it off, the prince's sister had been given as a offering to Apollo and bore his child."

"How horrible!" Kim scrunched up her face in aggravated disgust. "To be offered up like a sacrificial lamb for the slaughter. While I'm not proud of what I've done, it was my choice, to an extent. The princess must have been terrified."

Ash nodded, though Kim could sense that there was a gratitude he was trying to project on her for some reason. "She was scared, but she ended up loving her son. And while she was Apollo's mistress, it gave her some more power and leverage then was common back then."

"OK, so," Anthony started ticking off his fingers as if making a list, "I'm a guess that Artemis's daughter is by this Greek prince guy? And when Apollo found out, since he's such a creeper, that he killed the prince for it."

Ash shook his head, "Yes and No. Apollo still to this day doesn't know about Katra, but he did kill the prince."

Anthony's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, "If not for the kid, then why?"

Simi stopped tapping her heels on the cabinetry as she looked at her Akri. She floated over to him and wrapped him up in a comforting hug, like she knew he was in pain.

"Akri's sister was killed by the Apollites, the peoplies heifer-goddess brother made. They kill the wittle baby too. And then, they blame the Simi's Akri for it when the brother came, so he kill my Akri."

"Wah?!" Anthony looked up at Acheron, amazed and scared. "You were the prince?"

Ash only nodded, solemnly.

Kim's hands were to her mouth, tears glistening in her eyes, threatening to spill over. "Oh, Ash. I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how terrible that was."

"And I hope you never have to, Kim. Even after all this time, I still miss Ryssa and Apollodorus every day."

The room was quiet for a few minutes, allowing the somber mood to slowly escape.

Amanda cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "It's getting late. Kim, Anthony, I insist the two of you stay the night, where it's safe."

Kyrian nodded in agreement with his wife, "Yes, same here." He looked at Nick. "Will you show them to one of the guest rooms?" He looked back to Kim, "Unless you'd prefer to each have your own room?"

Kim shook her head, her long brown hair falling in her face. "No, one room is fine. Besides," she hugged Anthony to her, pressing his back to her chest, "I won't be able to sleep after tonight unless I know for sure my baby's fine."

Smiling, Nick nodded. "Gods, Ash. She really is just like my mom. Come on, I'll show you two upstairs."

"Nick, you're welcome to stay the night as well."

He tipped an imaginary hat to her, "Thanks, I might just take you up on that offer."

Kim and Anthony followed Nick out of the kitchen and into the large hallway that led to the even larger foyer. The ornate wood staircase had small medallions inlaid into the wood.

"Woah, this place is huge," Anthony said in amazement as he spun to look around.

Simi suddenly came sliding down the railing, holding Anthony's blanket. She flipped off the end and landed gracefully on her feet, even in platform heels. "Here, Anthony! You lefted this in the kitchen. So, the Simi brought it to you." She smiled smugly.

"Thanks, Simi."

"You are welcome. Now it's time for the Simi to get her beauty rest." She flicked her long hair behind her, "A demon isn't just this beautiful naturally, after all." And with that, she disappeared, turning into a puff of smoke that made it's way back toward the kitchen.

"Actually," Nick said as he started back up the steps, "All Charonte demon's are equally that beautiful, they just come in different colors."

"Huh, interesting."

"Yep."

As they got to the second floor, Nick turned down the hallway and walked past a few doors before stopping in front of one.

He gestured with his hand, "Here you go." He opened the door to show them the inside. The walls were a deep purple color with maroon carpeting. A large, ivory-colored canopy bed was in front of two large windows covered by black curtains with white embroidered lilies along the bottom.

"Is everything in this house emasculate?" Kim asked as they stepped in the room.

He shrugged, "Just about. If you need anything, I'm gonna be in the next room." He pointed to the room to the right. "Rosa normally gets here around six-thirty, and I'll leave a message for her, letting her know y'all are here. She's a great cook, so look forward to breakfast."

"Mmmm, I hope it's pancakes, or french toast." Anthony licked his lips and rubbed his stomach. "It's been a while since mom's made any french toast and Aunt Gabi always burns hers."

Nick and Kim chuckled at Anthony's look of dismay as he walked over to the bed to lay down.

"Knowing her, she'll probably make both, along with omelets."

"Yes!" Anthony threw his arms up as if indicating a touchdown before falling backwards onto the king-sized mattress.

Kim shook her head at her son's antics. "I swear, that boy can eat. I'll have to make sure to get up early enough to help her with cooking, or else there won't be enough food for everyone after Foodzilla gets done."

Nick smiled at her as he leaned against the doorframe. "Give him a break and you a pat on the back, he seems like a great kid. You done good. I know from watching my mom struggle as I grew up that it's tough to be a single parent."

"Thank you, Nick. For everything. If you hadn't of shown up when you did, I'd be listed as a statistic. Another woman killed with no leads. And Anthony would be without me and forced to live with his father, who hasn't seen him in years. I'll never be able to repay you for what you gave me and my son tonight."

His smile changed subtly, and the air around the two changed. "I can think of a way."

"I'm not stripping for you."

Nick's face turned red and he began to stutter. "T-That was not what I m-meant! I swear! Though, I bet it'd be one hell of a show." He ducked as she tried to smack him. He grabbed her hand and gently held it to his chest. He looked at her as sincere as he could. "I was just meaning, you can repay me by keeping on doing what your doing."

Kim looked up at him perplexed, her anger dissipating.

Nick indicated with a tilt of his head to the already snoring lump in the bed. "We need more kids like him. Keep on raising your son the same way you always have. And maybe go on one date with me. That is, as long as I don't scare you."

"Why would I be scared of you?"

Now it was his turn to be perplexed. "You did hear earlier when we told you what I am. The Malachai. Great Demon Overlord of All Evil."

"Yeah, I heard you. But words and actions are two different things. If you really are this hate-filled monster, then instead of saving me, you would have sat back, eating popcorn and enjoying the show. Or even worse, run them off so you could have my soul all to yourself. You wouldn't be fighting on the side of good, saving people from what hunts them every night and putting your self in harm's way." Her eyes became extra soft, "You can't change a leopard's spots, but you can teach it not to bite. Just cause you were born to this position, doesn't mean you have to follow in the footsteps of all the Malachai's before you."

She turned her hand in his to interlace their fingers, his large hand swallowing hers. "Vader was evil and fought on the side of evil, but Luke and Leia turned out good, fighting for good. My parent's are both alcoholic, drug addicts, meanwhile, I can't drink much more than two beers before I'm up on stage singing Barbie Girl."

Nick laughed at that image. "Well, I know what were gonna do on our date now."

Kim hummed in thought, "Might wanna save that for a second or third date. My horrible singing could make you blind to the rest of me that is awesome."

His eyebrows lifted in surprise, "Already making plans for second and third dates, eh?"

She just nonchalantly shrugged without answering him. He shook his head before pushing off the doorframe, bringing them almost nose to nose, had she not been a foot and a half shorter than him. She inclined her head to stare up at him, only having to leaned back some to see his blue eyes. Nick couldn't resist as he took advantage of the angle. He quickly brought his head down to capture her lips as he held her hand to his chest and used his other to grab her jaw. Kim gasped into the kiss, then closed her eyes to kiss him back. He backed her against the doorframe, causing her to reach up and hold onto his shirt to keep from falling. There was no sweeping of the tongue, no heavy breathing, just the sweet feeling of lips pressed to lips. But it still caused a heat to swirl in Kim's belly, one that hadn't been there in a very long time. The last time she gave into it, she had almost lost everything.

That made her pull back suddenly, which she instantly regretted. The look Nick gave her told her that he thought he had done the wrong thing.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't of done that."

"No, Nick. It's ok. Really. I just-" She sighed, "It's just, it's been a long time since I've been intimate in anyway with anyone. And the last time, I was stabbed in the back and ran over for it. So, I'm a bit guarded. But that's not your fault, and I want you to know that." She smiled at him, "You smell really bad by the way."

"Yeah, well, you don't smell too much better. We did get covered in exploded daimon, and you fell into a mound of trash and the runoff from the mound. So, I'd say you smell worse."

She looked up at him with a pout. "Then, I guess we should each get a shower before we go to sleep then."

His eyebrows shot into his hair and his eyes lit up in surprise, "Is that an invitation?"

"Yep." She pushed him out of the doorway into the hall and quickly shut the door on him. "To take a shower in your own room's bathroom, alone," she said through the door.

Nick snickered to himself, "That's cruel."

"Good night, Nick," she sing-songed.

"Good night, Kim. Sweet dreams." He responded. He listened to her walk away from the door before he walked over to his usual room. He glanced at the door he had just been shoved through for a moment, then continued into his room. As he entered the dark room, a thought occurred to him.

Kim was just about to step into the shower when a flash behind her made her jump, expecting it to be a daimon coming to finish her off.

Instead, she was surprised to see a pile of clothes on the vanity. Picking them up, she smiled to herself. She refolded the extra-large Avenged Sevenfold shirt and pair of Mario-themed boxer shorts, placing them back on the vanity as she pick up the sticky note that had a quickly sprawled message on it.

'Sorry if they're too big but they're the smallest I have here. Sleep well. -Nick'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nick stretched in his bed as he slowly woke up. The smell of syrup and cinnamon told him that Rosa was busy cooking in the kitchen and had seen his note that he left for her last night. Pushing the cover aside, he got up and started his way down stairs. He didn't bother to pull on a shirt, just choosing to go down in his grey pajama pants.

He stopped short when he got to the kitchen as a sight mesmerized him.

Kim had her back to him, busy flipping pancakes at the stove. She was humming a song that he didn't recognize and swaying her hips left and right lazily. Her hair was a mess and she had it haphazardly put up with one of Rosa's mahogany hair clips. But what really got him was the sight of her being dwarfed by his shirt, which came down to her mid-thigh. He couldn't see the boxers he had lent her peek out from under it but he could tell she had them on from the rumble around her hips. And by the looks of it, she'd had to roll them quite a bit to make them fit.

"Good Morning, Nick," Rosa greeted him in her smooth Hispanic accent.

Kim turned around to look at him while holding the pan in place and lifting the spatula. To make things worse, his shirt was drooping down in the front, giving him a slight glimpse of her cleavage. He had to swallow before he spoke, less the drool that collected in his mouth fall out.

"Morning, Rosa. I see you met Kim."

The older woman looked at the younger, "Si. I was surprised to find her already making breakfast when I came in."

Kim blushed a little, "Well, after everything, I wanted to be of some use since Kyrian and Amanda were nice enough to let Anthony and me stay the night."

Nick looked around the kitchen, only to see there was no one else in it. "Where is Anthony, by the way? Did you already feed him and send him to school or something?"

"Noooo." Kim said grumpily. "I tried to wake him up when I got up but he wouldn't get up. That boy can sleep through a hurricane. I know, I've seen it." She held up two fingers with the hand gripping the spatula, "Twice. Plus it's only a school camp he's going to, completely optional summer activity."

"Ah, yeah. Forgot about summer vacation."

Rosa laughed whole-heartedly. "Your son sounds a lot like Nick when he was younger. He was always hungry and slept like log."

Nick's ears heated up at the light taunt. He walked over to the coffee/cappuccino maker, and grabbed one of the small mugs.

"Oh, Nick, wait."

He turned to see Kim walking over to him, with one of the small white cups in hand. She smiled up at him and handed him the still hot cup. Her cheeks were slightly pink.

"Rosa told me how you like it. I was just about to take it up to you as a way to thank you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Thank me for what? I already told you that it's my job to protect people."

"I know." She picked at the hem of the shirt that dwarfed her, "I'm talking about for the clothes. It was nice not to have to put my nasty clothes back on after getting clean."

"Oh!" Rosa exclaimed out, both hands coming up to lightly smack her face, "I forgot about them. They should be done drying by now. I also grabbed your dirty clothes and washed them m'ijo."

His eyes scrunched up in question, "When? I didn't hear you come in my room."

Rosa just smiled innocently and rushed away to the laundry room.

"I swear, one day I will discover that woman's ninja ways."

Kim giggled as she walked back over to the stove. Nick took a sip from the white porcelain, only to be surprised. While it wasn't his normal brew, it was still delicious. He followed the small slip of a woman. He hopped up next to the ever-growing pile of pancakes to stare at her.

"What did you do to my joe?"

She looked sheepish as she poured batter into the extremely hot skillet. "I just added some cinnamon, nutmeg, and a bit of vanilla cream. I like to think of it as a Cappuccino Eggnog. Sorry, I guess I should have warned you since I said I'd made it how you like it."

"It's good. You gotta explain the exact ingredients to me so I can make it myself. It's my new favorite way to make it."

"Let me guess, she made you her Cappuccino Eggnog?"

They both turned to see a slightly disgruntled Ash coming through the back door.

"Uh, yeah. What's got you here this early?"

Ash tossed his phone at Kim, who fumbled with it for a moment before clutching it to her chest to avoid dropping it. He indicated for her to answer it. She lifted it up to her ear, "Um, hello?"

"Kimberly Jo Bailey! Where the hell have you and Anthony been?!" Came a screeching female voice through the phone so loud, Nick scooted away to ease the sudden pain in his ears.

"Gabi, chill." Kim said, trying to calm down the other woman, though her face told how guilty she immediately felt.

"Don't you tell me to 'chill'! I've been worried sick! I came over to get some coffee and the house was empty! And the alarm said that there was supposed to be someone home! So I tried to call your phone and it kept going straight to voicemail. Voicemail, Kimmy, voicemail! You never let me go to voicemail."

"I'm sorry. My phone died and in all the drama, I forgot to try to charge it."

That was obviously the wrong thing to say as Gabi's voice rose another octave. "Drama?! What drama?! Ash just said that you were staying with a friend of his. I thought he meant you had met a guy and finally shook out the cobwebs from down there."

Kim's ears, face, neck and skin disappearing under the neck line turned beet red. She tried to hide her face by turning away from the two men occupying the kitchen, and walked over to the sink.

"Gabi! I am not alone over here and you are being extremely loud!"

"Good! Maybe the embarrassment will teach you to scare me like this! Now explain!"

Kim looked over to Ash, who had began to fix himself his own Cappuccino Eggnog. He shrugged his shoulders at her silent question. 'What do I say to her?'

"I was attacked last night. A group of... people thinking I was a lost tourist, I guess. They tried to rob me of everything."

Nick nodded to her play on words. He could tell she didn't like lying to her best friend but that she knew it was for the best.

"Oh my God!" Came the screech again. "Are you alright? Did you use your gun? Please tell me you did? No, never mind. I don't want to be an accessory to murder again. We've already got away with one dead body in the swamp."

Kim slumped forward, as if she had lost all the air in her while Ash just shook his head, smiling.

"Is she for real?" Nick asked.

"Who was that?!"

"That's Nick. Nick, say hi to Gabi." She held out the phone for him.

Without moving from his spot on the opposite side of the kitchen, Nick leaned forward and shouted, "Hi, crazy woman named Gabi. I'm Nick and I saved your friend here so don't bury me in the swamp please."

Ash smacked him on the arm though his face said that he'd of done the same thing.

"I like him," Gabi's voice was much calmer and slightly smug sounding. Without trying to whisper so that she couldn't be heard through the phone, she continued. "So did he clear out the cobwebs as a thank you for saving you? And how did he save you exactly?"

Kim's look of utter misery was pure amusement for Ash, though Nick's ears were slightly pink.

"I was cornered in the back of an alley by them when he came into the alley. There was a huge fight," she paused when she almost let slip about the dozen or so weapons that were involved. "I guess they weren't used to people fighting back because of their numbers but Nick whooped their asses."

"Did you call the cops on them?"

She looked like it pained her to answer. "No."

"And why the hell not?"

Kim really wish Ash would take over this conversation, but if they past three years had taught her anything about him, he was staying far away from this headache.

"I'm waiting Kimberly Jo."

"You know I hate when you call me that."

"Yeah well too bad. Now talk."

She rubbed the bridge of her nose as a headache began to form. "Gabi, I didn't want to deal with the cops, ok? I was really freaked out and we took off running to get away. I shot at them but I don't know if I hit anyone and last thing I want is to be charged with murder. Plus, you know I hate pigs."

"So you get attacked by a group of people, who were gonna do who-knows-what with you. You get rescued by a stranger who brings you some strange place, where you spend the night. And at some point in the night, Anthony winds up there how?"

Kim made a loud noise as she breathed deeply through her nose. "Nick called his friend, Kyrian, to see if he could help us. Kyrian told Nick to bring me to his house and he'd meet us there. When they showed up a few minutes after we got here, Ash got out with Kyrian. After they got me inside, doctored up and calmed down, I realized that if the people found out who I was they may go to the house and find Anthony. So, Ash volunteered to go get him for me."

"And you weren't worried about us?"

"Of course I was!" Kim screamed into the phone. The thought that she didn't care about Gabi was like saying she didn't care for her son. "But what would be the chance that they'd have some how found out about you and Vivi also? The chances for them finding where I lived was already low. I was just panicked and also wanted Anthony with me. I didn't want him waking up and I not be there." She stressed the next few words. "You on the other hand, are a grown woman and had you not went to voicemail, would have thought I'd found some guy at a bar and went home with him because you keep pushing me to find a guy."

The tension in the air of the kitchen made Nick uncomfortable. He slipped off the counter and grabbed a plate from the cabinet. As the silence lengthened, he piled up on French toast, pancakes, and Conecuh.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Gabi sighed on her end of the phone. "It just really worried me. After what happened with Joey..."

Kim and Ash both tensed up, making Nick take notice. He remembered that name from last night, Anthony's absent douche of a father.

Ash walked over to Kim and took the phone from her. "Hey crazy lady. You see that she's alive and mostly unharmed. I'll see to it that her and Anthony both make it home safely to finish being drilled by you. But for now, we have food getting cold and going to waste."

"Alright, but if they aren't home by ten, I'm coming for you. And not even Tory can will be able to keep you safe."

Ash hung up and put the phone in his jacket pocket. He gave Kim's shoulder a squeeze before turning towards the door.

"Nick." Acheron stopped beside his looked up from his plate of food. "Later, give Kim and Anthony a ride home." It was a demand, not a request. If it had been anyone else, Nick would have let loose the whole of his Cajun blood on them. But he knew Ash was looking at him as a way to keep obviously someone he cared for safe. And Ash didn't trust many people to do that.

Swallowing his bite, he nodded to the Atlantean. "No prob'."

And with that, Ash walked out the backdoor.

Kim stood by the sink for a few moments more before going back to the stove to finish the pancakes. It was very awkward feeling to Nick, like he should say something to her about the comment her friend had made that caused Ash to cut it. But what could he say when he didn't know what had supposedly happened with her ex?


	7. Chapter 7

After a while, Anthony, along with Amanda and her daughter, Melissa came down to eat. Nick and Kim sat far away from one another, the tension felt among the others. They ate without speaking or even looking at each other.

Even though there was the tension still hanging in the air, Nick had promised Acheron that he'd see the two home safely. Now, the three of them were in Nick's car, heading to Kimberly's house.

Anthony leaned forward from his place in the backseat, "Sooooo, did you two have sex last night and now it's awkward?"

The abruptness of his question almost caused Nick to crash into an oncoming semi. Kim turned around swiftly in her seat to gawk at her son.

"Anthony Michael!"

"What?"

"You know exactly what, you little butt. Don't ask things like that. To anyone. You hear me?"

He huffed, crossing his arms and leaned back in the seat, "Yes, ma'am." He grumbled under his breath, "You wouldn't be so upset if I wasn't right though."

"I heard that."

"You were suppose to."

"Hey!" Nick interjected, "Don't talk to your momma like that in my car. I'm not against making you have nightmares so bad, you piss yourself."

"Sorry, momma."

Kim turned to Nick, unhappy with his intervening. "I can reprimand my son perfectly well without your interfering, thank you."

He gave her a side ways glance then looked back at the road, "I know you can, but just cause you can, doesn't mean you should have to. And my mom raised me to know not to talk to her like that, so I don't let kids talk to their parents like that either."

Kim made a sound of annoyed acceptance before turning back around.

Nick looked at Anthony in the rearview mirror. "For the record, bud. No, we didn't have sex."

Kim's expression told him that she didn't appreciate that. Nick just shrugged at her. Sighing in stubborn resignation, Kim looked over her shoulder at Anthony.

"I talked to Aunt Gabi this morning."

"Ahhh," Anthony said, nodding as if that explain everything. "Let me guess, she said something very inappropriate and Nick overheard it."

Kim blushed slightly, "Well, yes. But she also brought up your father. She thought I'd had a repeat when she found both of us not home this morning and then she couldn't get ahold of me."

Anthony's face made Nick even more worried about this so called incident that Gabi had hinted at earlier. Anthony looked like not only did he lose his puppy, but that he had seen it get ran over and shot.

Nick decided to take the chance and risk it. "Ummm yeah, about that..."

Kim looked at him, her eyes saying she didn't want to talk about it. But something in him told him that he needed to know what had happened if they were to ever move forward. Either as friends or more.

"Look, Kim. I can tell that what ever it was that happened is painful, and you can tell me to back off but..."

Kim turned to look out the window, watching the people pass by on the sidewalks. She absent-mindedly began to rub her left ribs, like he sometimes did with his shoulder. Nick could feel the negative emotions begin to pour from both her and Anthony. His powers surged from the sudden charge. He had to fight back the intense urge to feed from their sorrows. It was such a strong sensation that it made him regret bringing this up.

"I'm sorry, I can feel it's too painful."

Kim shook her head, still staring out the glass. "Don't be sorry. It's not like it's a secret. We just don't talk about it if we can help it."

"Then we won't talk about it unless you bring it up. I won't push anymore."

She gave him a half-hearted smile, grateful for the understanding.

Nick pulled up to a large blue and white house with a lush yard. There were emasculate flower beds spread across the front yard, along with a flowing waterfall that ran down into a large water garden.

"Wow."

Kim paused in unbuckling to stare at him, "What?"

"All the flowers. With all my powers, I can't even get lima beans to sprout like they do in Kindergarten." He opened his door to get out then ran around to open hers. "My mom'd love to see your yard. She loves flowers."

Kim took the hand he offered her, then moved so he could pull the seat forward for Anthony to get out. "Oh, well she can come look whenever she wants. I don't mind."

"I'll remember that. Maybe one day, I'll bring her over."

Anthony jumped up and started up the walk toward the house. "And on that note, I'm gonna go barricade myself in my room before Aunt Gabi finds out we're home."

Nick smirked at the boy then froze at the person coming through the side fence. At five-six and two hundred and thirty pounds, Leona Gabrielle Tillman was a sight as she stormed towards the three of them. Her shoulder-length black hair flared up behind her and her blue eyes were dark with anger.

Anthony saw her coming and began to bolt up the steps.

"You can run but I know all your hiding spots, munchkin!" Gabi called after him, never breaking stride.

Kim leaned into him to whisper, "Beware the bear."

Gabi stomped up to Nick, glaring him down before jamming her index finger into the middle of his chest. "I don't know who the hell you are so you better explain what you're doing here with my shorties."

Nick looked the angry woman in the eye with every intent on pissing her off. A part of him didn't take kindly to someone threatening him like this. Even a human who could never actually harm him. The primal part of him needed to take her by the neck and-

Mentally shaking himself, Nick just smiled a smile that he had perfected years ago. One that hid the evil inside him from everyone, even himself sometimesa. "Hi, I'm Nick. We talked on the phone earlier this morning. Sort of."

She glared at him for a moment more before rushing to Kim's side. The woman did a complete one-eighty. Where she had been ready to eat him alive and pick her teeth with his bones a few seconds ago, now she was frantically asking Kim questions while spinning the brunette round and round. When she saw the bandages on Kim's forearm, she turned on Nick again.

"I thought you supposedly saved her? What is that?!"

"I did. She's alive, ain't she? I'm sorry that she cut her arm on some glass but that happened before I showed up, a'ight? If you'd seen what the people had looked like, you'd realize that she could have been alot worse off."

Gabi opened her mouth to say something that probably would have made Nick snap, but Kim grabbed her friend's hair and pulled her down to her level.

"Gabi, down. Bad girl."

Gabi's bottom lip stuck out like she wanted to complain but knew better. Apparently, this was a common occurrence between the two.

Kim sighed before letting go of Gabi's hair. "Gabs, Nick saved me. I'd be dead right now if not for him. I'm willing to take a cut on my arm over that any day. He allowed me to stay with Anthony and to be exasperated by you for at least another day." She smirked at her best friend before hugging her tight. She whispered into Gabi's hair. "I know you were worried sick. I'm sorry. But he's not able to get me now, you know that. I'm safe."

Gabi just shook her head. Pushing at Kim's shoulders, she frowned. "I know. I just can't shake the feeling that he's gonna come back one day."

Nick's ears burned as he listened to the two. He knew that they were talking about the event-that-shall-not-be-spoken. And while he wanted to step in and ask about it, he promised Kim that he wouldn't bring it up with her. Though, there were other ways to get info in New Orleans, especially through the Squire network.

Kim turned to Nick like she knew what he was thinking. "Come on." She nodded up to the house, "I'll make you another Eggnog Cappuccino and show you how to make it so you can make it yourself as a thanks for bringing us home."

He shrugged, "No need in thanking me. Ash asked so I obliged. Plus, now I know where you live for this Saturday." He winked at her before stepping between both women and draping his arms over their shoulders, "But I'll take the lesson, nevertheless. Probably the only time in my life I'll enjoy learning something."

Gabi leaned forward to look over at Kim, "What's he meaning 'this Saturday'?"

"Ah don'tcha know? I asked her out last night. Sort of."

Gabi's eyes lit up with mischief that made Kim groan in agony. Nick had a feeling he'd just doomed Kim to hours of unwanted girl talk and prying. What he wasn't expecting was the hard smack on the ass he got from Gabi.

"Well, you work fast. Now where you gonna take her, and how much protection you plan on packing?"

Nick stared aghast at the bold lunatic that was now latched onto his bicep, dragging him into the two story blue house. He looked at Kim who just mouthed 'you done it to yourself' at him. She followed the two in through the front door. Sighing, Kim shook her head as she could hear Gabi asking more inappropriate questions from Nick. It was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

OK so a reader was confused on some things, like why Kim had to explain so much of her history and that she never did say how they met Ash/Acheron. I had planned to explain this later but I don't want people to be confused and stop reading so I've worked it in this chapter. I thought that you, as readers, would need to know a bit of both Gabi and Kim's backstory to understand their bond and to understand why they are indebted to Ash. Also, a person's past shapes who they are, their personality, their morals.

Though for the other things some of you have questions on, I write this story with the perceived notion that the reader has read the Chronicle of Nick books, along with some, if not all, of the Dark-Hunter books. Which would explain, per say 'How Simi is three-thousand years older than Acheron, even though he is her father.'

Hopefully the next few chapters will help clear up any confusion. Enjoy!

It was well past five by the time Nick was able to escape Gabi and her questioning. To think that he thought he'd faced the scariest creatures out there. It was now laughable. The next time he was being attacked, he'd just summon Gabi and let her loose on his attackers.

He turned to look at the group in the kitchen before he slipped through the front door. Nick was grateful for the little girl with a head full of blond curls for being hungry. Gabi had been forced to stop her investigation of him to cook her daughter dinner. Though, her look told him that she wasn't done with him. He had just made it to his car when he heard the front door open. He looked up to see Kim coming down the walk.

Kim smiled at him as she stopped at the hood of his Jag XK-R. "I bet you thought I was Gabi coming for another round, didn't you?"

Nick rubbed at the back of his neck, "And I thought my mom was rough with her interrogations. Sheesh, no wonder Ash came this morning just to give you his phone. I'd hate to know how that went when he first answered." He actually shuddered.

She laughed at his dismay. "Yeah, she's a unique taste but I wouldn't trade her for the world."

Nodding, he leaned against his fender, "She is definitely loyal to a fault, no doubt. I can see why you felt so compelled when y'all had lost your apartment. Which reminds me, you freaked out about Anthony last night before you could explain how you met Ash."

"Oh! My bad." Kim's cheeks turned slightly roguish. "Where did I leave off?"

"Umm," he hesitated before answering, "you were sacrificing yourself so that y'all could get a place."

Kim's lips slightly puckered as the mere thought upset her, "Thanks for saying it like that."

He shrugged, "Only stating the truth."

"Right. Well, I worked there for almost a year. Gabi was able to get a part-time job making minimum wage at some dump of a restaurant so it wasn't too long before we were able to get a one bedroom condo down in the Lower Ninth Ward. Right next door to this nice woman who actually knows Ash, though we didn't find that out till later."

"Aunt Mennie?"

Kim looked at him suspiciously , "If you mean Menyara, yes."

"Dear Gods," Nick smacked his face, then rubbed it.

"What?"

"You lived in the exact condo I grew up in."

"Really?" Kim looked confused.

He nodded, "Yeah, she's the only person that I know of living out there that knows Ash. My bedroom was a corner of the living room. If we ever needed to use the phone or wanted to watched TV, we went to Aunt Mennie's."

She smiled, "She let us do the same thing. She even would watch both kids when we'd both have to work. She was great with them."

Nick smirked, "Not surprising considering she's the Egyptian goddess of justice, Ma'at."

Kim's mouth dropped open then closed promptly. She shook her head before sitting on the Jag's hood. Nick started to complain but thought better of it, less Gabi be lurking somewhere nearby. Kim took a deep breath before leaning forward to rest her elbows on her thighs.

"Ok, I've gotta be more prepared for this." She gave Nick an uneasy look, "There seems to be a lot of supernaturals in New Orleans."

He laughed, "You have noooo idea. So, y'all got a place protected by an ancient Egyptian goddess. Then what?"

"Gabi found out about Habitat for Humanity here in New Orleans. We went and signed up and began working our hours to earn a house."

Nick nodded as the pieces finally began to come together. Ash was always volunteering to help build houses for people. It was now common to find him and Tory both working to help with the charity.

"One day, Gabi and I were helping with a house out in Gentilly Terrace when we got a call from the school, saying that Anthony had been in a fight and needed to be picked up. I went to get him but the car wouldn't start. Wouldn't even turn over. We'd had problems with the oil pump before, but I had paid a guy three-hundred dollars to fix it."

"That obviously didn't happen."

She gave him a no-duh glare. "Yeah. So, I did the most rational thing I could think of."

He arched an eyebrow. "Call a taxi?"

"No, I started kicking the car with everything I had. It'd been a rough week. I'd been man handled at work by sleaze bags multiple times, the roof was starting to cave in over the kitchen and the landlord wouldn't fix it without us paying for the materials, Gabi had got mugged on her way home from work..."

"She wasn't hurt, was she?" The concern in his voice for the woman he'd just met surprised himself.

Kim shook her head, "No, thankfully. The guy just wanted her purse." She shifted her weight to lean back on her hands. "As you can imagine, since you'd live in the condo, it was cramped with all four of us living in it."

"Yeah, it was tight with just me and my ma. Four people? I don't wanna even think about it."

The sadness in her eyes made Nick want to hold her to ease her pain, but he wasn't sure how she'd take it.

"While Gabi was trying to get me to stop abusing the car, Ash came up and asked what the matter was." The sad look was replaced with a impish glint. "I was in no mood to deal with any male, so I snapped at him. My exact words were 'What the hell you want? I'm not some whore to be forced over and fucked so don't come offering shit.'."

Nick looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yeaaaah. That's about the look they both gave me. It didn't make sense back then either. But I was at my breaking point and was beginning to go on a tirade when he walked up. He just gave me a little space and raised his hands in surrender. Ash stood there for five, maybe ten minutes, while I calmed down. Which really was just me switching from anger to utter defeat, where instead of screaming, I was crying against the tire."

Kim looked at her house, scanning the whole of it in appreciation. "Acheron knelt down beside me, asked again what was wrong, and when I told him, he pulled out his keys and handed them to me. Told me to go get my son and bring him back there to the construction site, and meanwhile, he'd have someone come get our car and actually fix it." She swallowed a large lump that had formed from unshed tears. "I had gotten so jaded from working in that damn club, I couldn't take his kindness to heart. I blatantly asked him what position he was expecting me to return to him in as payment for it."

Nick jerked at that. He knew of Ash's human past, and could only imagine how he'd acted to her response.

"The look Ash had given me when I said that to him. I'll never forget it. At that moment, he'd stood up, pulled me with him, and told both Gabi and me to get in his car. When we asked him what he was doing, he told us he was gonna take us to get Anthony then he was gonna make everything right." Kim slid off the hood and walked over to stand in front of him. Her head was slightly tilted to the side, like she was remembering it as a fond memory. Her brown hair fell down over her shoulder and when the breeze picked up, it blew some of the strands across his face.

"At the time, I didn't believe he was going to do anything other then take us to get Anthony. But when he found out about Vivi, he had someone bring him an SUV to switch out while we were inside the school. Then, he took all of us to Café du Monde and had us order whatever we wanted. While we ate, he asked us to fully explain our situation. I was so down, I didn't even care what he thought of me so I let him have it. Gabi was well, Gabi. She kept trying to add positivity to our situation, like how we were no longer living in a car. Hell, she probably would have began flirting with him had she not noticed his wedding ring. Hell, honestly, if I hadn't been so stressed out, I may have been, too."

Kim rubbed her thumbs together like she'd done the night before. Like she was having trouble controlling her emotions from the memories. Nick grabbed both her hands in his and pulled her closer to stand between his knees.

"Hey, you ain't gotta tell me if it's too harsh. Really. I don't want you to put yourself through that for me."

Kim gave him a grateful smile before she took to rubbing his rough palm with her fingers. "No, it's not really a bad memory. It's just when I think about where we'd be if Gabi and I hadn't been there that day. And we almost didn't go. I was going to stay home and rest from working a double, but I knew that we needed as many hours as we could get toward our own house being built."

"Small blessings," Nick remarked, using a phrase his mother used religiously.

She nodded in agreement. "While we ate, he stepped outside to make a phone call. Gabi and I had thought it was him calling about the car. Once we had all finished, he asked if there was anything else we needed, like clothes for the kids. I didn't want to be in anymore debt to him than we already were, cause I could only imagine what he'd want in return."

Nick stopped her, "But Ash isn't the type to want something in return."

"I know that now," she gave him a droll stare, "But remember. Gabi and I had just met him. We didn't know what kind of person he was. I mean, look at how he dresses. His persona screamed fuck you, with a capital F." Sighing for the millionth time since meeting Nick, Kim craned her neck up to the sky. Nick stared at her lightly tanned skin that disappeared under the Darth Vader t-shirt she had changed into once they'd arrived that morning. When she leaned her head back more, the bottom hem came up, revealing her stomach. While he didn't know all the lasting effects pregnancy left on a woman's body, he could recognize the very light stretch marks that peeped out from the top of her faded and frayed jean shorts.

She suddenly slung her head back forward, the small stretch having visibly relaxed her. She eyed him as if she knew he'd been checking out her body. Nick just returned the look with one of utmost innocence.

"Sooo, what happened after y'all left Du Monde?"

She shrugged, "While we didn't say we needed anything, we couldn't hide the fact that the kids uniforms were old and had been stitched together mulitple times. So he took us to the GAP near Riverwalk to get them clothes. He just wouldn't listen when we said no. He was determined to be stubborn, which granted so were me and Gabi. Neither of us like'd being indebted to anyone cause we always cost more in the long run then it was worth."

"My mom's the same way. It took her months before she was ok with me working for Kyrian to pay him back for the hospital bills. She still doesn't like it too much. Doesn't help that she doesn't know what any of us actually do."

"I wonder how she'd of reacted if Kyrian had done for y'all what Ash did for us."

"Which was Ash buying y'all two houses next to each other, I guess."

Kim turned around to look at the two houses infront of them. Her house, with it's blue siding and white wrap-around porches. And the house to the left with the bright red paint and simple front porch that Nick had guessed was Gabi's.

"Yes. We told him where we lived so he could bring us home, but when he started going in the wrong direction, it freaked us out. I went immediately to the Taken movies, except that neither of us had anyone that would know we'd been abducted, nor have badass skills to rescue us."

Nick laughed then rubbed her arm, "Hey, you got them now. Lots of people. People that make Liam Neesen look like a girl scout."

She chuckled at that. "Yeah, I guess we do. Ash had told us he was taking us to get our car cause it was fixed. So when we pulled up here, we thought it strange for the car to be here and not at a garage or back at the construction site. Oh, you should have seen us when Ash handed us the keys to both houses and told us he'd bought them for us. The kids were ecstatic, running all over the yards and playing on the jungle gym," stressing the two words out to emphasize it as a big deal, "he'd somehow gotten delivered in the short amount of time we'd been with him."

"I bet you thought he was a drug dealer."

Kim squinted at him, "Do those Malachai powers give you the ability to read minds?"

Nick laughed, "No, just that's what my mom secretly still thinks him and Kyrian do. And since the two of you seem to be so much alike..."

"Huh, maybe Acheron was right about this cloning business."

"Oh, I hope not. That'd be really weird on my part."

She arched an eyebrow at him while smirking, "Oh? How so?"

Realizing he'd just backed himself into a corner, Nick tried to think of a way to get out without putting his foot in his mouth more. He rubbed at his neck and looked over the lush garden. "Well, I mean with last night, the kiss. That'd be like me kissing my mom."

"You don't kiss your mother?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Well, I do. Just not like that."

"Not like what?"

Nick looked at her then, and saw the daring look in her eyes. His awkwardness forgotten, Nick took the dare. He placed her hands on his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Like this," he answered before pulling her against him. He tangled his large hand in the hair at the base of her neck and tugged her mouth down to meet his. Kim wrapped her arms behind his neck, pressing her body flush against his. She released a small moan when he began rubbing small circles on her hip. Nick took that as a chance to deepen the kiss, tasting the muffins she'd whipped up earlier.

This was so different. She was so different. He'd kissed plenty of women in his life. Even had a few girlfriends. But none were like this. Sure, some had known what he was, but there was always something else that kept them distant. Kept him from taking to them as fast as he had with Kim. But with her, she was a plain human who had no hidden agenda, no secret power or connection to any gods besides Ash. She was just a regular mortal who knew what he was and, instead of being afraid, had accepted him as if he was normal.

That alone made him want to wrap himself around her and never let go. When your own mother doesn't know what you are but the people who do are other powerful beings and monsters, it was a reprieve to have someone like Kim enter his life.

Kim breathed in the spicy scent that clung to Nick's clothes. It was the same smell that had been on the shirt and shorts he'd lent her to sleep in. She ran her hands over his shoulders, marveling in the feel. She'd never felt a man this ripped. How he was able to hide these muscles surprised her. Her hands tingled as she held on tight when he lifted her up to sit in his lap. Everywhere that they touched, even through clothes, she could feel a current flow from him to her, straight to the core.

She was sure she'd have stayed there like that for the rest of the day if she hadn't of jumped back when she felt two large rough wings wrap around them. Kim stared in awe at the two huge black and red wings that had sprouted from between Nick's shoulder blades. Nick glanced at them in his own surprise before he scrunched his shoulders slightly, causing them to return into his back.

"What was that about? You trying to give people heart attacks?"

Nick glanced to her then over his shoulder to look down his back, and back to Kim. "That hasn't happened since I gained control of my powers. The last time they came out on their own was when I was sixteen."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "So what caused it this time? And don't try saying I distracted you that much cause even I know that's bull."

"I don't know, really." Nick looked up to the sky and watched the storm clouds forming in the west. "Hopefully it's nothing." He looked back at her and wrapped his arms around her small shoulders. He held her to him as he looked back at the clouds. A deep feeling of foreboding formed in his gut. "Yeah, it's nothing," he reassured then thought to himself, 'I hope.'


	9. Chapter 9

Hi again everyone. So, some chapters I write listening to songs because I get the ideas from those songs. When this happens, I'm going to start listing the songs at the top, like this, that way you can maybe listen to the songs to get a better feel of the chapter and possibly the story. Though the song doesn't always make since. The song for this chapter was :"You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies.

Also, I tried and tried to find a description of what Lenny looks like, even went on Sherrilyn Kenyon's site. So, I just gave him the image that I got when I first read of him in Inferno.

And lastly, a fair warning, I've discovered Pinterest writing prompts so... yeah, I've got so many creative juices going right now, I've been up for thrity-seven hours because when my family goes to sleep, I stay up to keep writing... enjoy

"Hey Lenny. Thanks for meeting me on such late notice."

Said man raised his hand in a lazy wavy from his spot at a booth. The two were meeting at Santuary, a motorcycle bar and restaurant. Lenny was a officer in NOPD and a sworn in squire to the Dark-Hunters that lived in New Orleans.

"No problem, Nick. So what is it you wanted? You wouldn't really say anything over the phone."

"Yeah, well see it's like this." Nick rubbed the back of his neck, then looked around to make sure his mom wasn't working anywhere near them, since she was a waitress there. "I saved a woman from a group of Inkblots the other night."

"Ah, you mean the night you set a huge pile of trash on fire and used a .380."

"Hey, I didn't set that trash on fire. I set a Daimon of fire and he fell into it."

"And the gun?"

"That was Kim's doing."

"Ah," Lenny leaned back in the booth. "So her name's Kim."

Nick turned to face the older squire. "Yeah. Kimberly Bailey, she's actually a friend of Ash's."

The red head shot his head back, sitting up in attention. "Wait? Little burnette with a spunky side to rivel Tabitha Devereaux, a son and a crazy best friend that's terrifyingly invasive?"

The worry and concern that was in Lenny's voice made Nick pause. "Yeah that's her. How do you know her?"

Lenny rested his arms on the table and rubbed his eyes. "I know her cause that was one of the worst calls I've ever had the mispleasure of having to go to. Right up there with Daimon attacks."

Now Nick was really worried. His whole reason for arranging this meeting was to see if Lenny could look up what this secret incident that everyone kept hinting to about Anthony's father. And it looked like Lenny had a front row seat to it. But all the years the two had know each other, he'd never seen his friend this distraught.

"Lenny, is it the incident that had to do with her son's father?"

"So you know about it?"

He shook his head, "Not really, I've heard her and Ash mention it. And her friend Gabi was really worried the other morning when Kim didn't come home. And they had mentioned it in hushed tones. I asked kIm about it but it seemed to cause her alot of pain just to think about so I didn't push it. But it keeps nagging me in the back of my brain."

"It's understandable for her to have some lingering PTSD from it. You've probably heard about her son's father and their non-relationship."

"He's a dick head that got her pregnant in high school, then tried to get her to have an abortion. And they've fought for years."

"That's part of it. After they moved to NOLA and became friends with Acheron, he supposedly had a change of heart and suddenly wanted to be part of Anthony's life again. He even took her to court about it. Apparently, the judge saw through him and realized he was just wanting some of Kimberly's new found money. So, she denied him even visitation rights."

"I'm guessing he didn't take kindly to that?"

Lenny shook his head, "No, he didn't. He even went so far as to threaten her right there in the court room, according to Ash."

Nick looked confused, "What about this incident everyone keeps talking about?"

"That happened a few weeks later. You know Ash about as well as I do. He protects those he cares about. So, he had top of the line security system installed in both of the house he'd bought for her and her friend shortly after they moved in. But somehow, Anthony's father was able to disable them without setting off an alarm."

"How is that possible? I've seen the alarms he's set up before. They're supposed to be unbreakable."

Lenny took a large swig of his beer, like trying to remove a bad taste in his mouth. "Since he's a member of the Navy, NCIS had a go at the crime scene and they had a hard time figuring it out at first. The only thing they could find out was that he stole some experimental tech the Navy was working on. And he used it to get in her house one night." Lenny paused, staring at the condensation forming on his bottle. "He was out for blood. We're used to seeing bad shit cause of our night jobs. Daimons and demons, all the other things that go bump in the night. But to see something like that from a human, it explains how Artemis is able to find people to be 's possible, had she died that night, Kimberly would be one today."

That caused Nick to sink back in to the cushioned bench, steadying himself for the rest. "What did he do?"

There was a haunted look to Lenny's brown eyes. "He snuck up to the bedrooms and blocked Anthony's room so he couldn't get out, then made his way to her room. He took a cast iron lamp from her nightstand and began bashing her over the head with it. The first few hits she was conscious enough to start screaming and try to fight him off but as you can imagine, she was knocked out quickly. But he kept hitting her, even when Anthony woke and began screaming. He could see it, Nick. Her bedroom was directly across the hall from her son's. His father had blocked his doorway but his door opened to the inside, so he could see straight to her bed."

Nick thought about the go-lucky kid he'd met. He didn't show any signs of trauma but he knew, something like that is something you could never unsee. Never forget. "What stopped him?"

"The boy had a security panel in his room and was able to reset it to alert police. The official story is when the alarm sounded, his father tried to run and tripped going down the stairs, suffering several contussions, broken bones and brain damage that caused him to slip into a coma that last I heard, he was still in."

"And the truth?"

Lenny looked nervously around the bar. "There's no way to know exactly what happened, but Acheron had an uplink to the security so that should it go off, he'd be notified. He was able to get over there fast enough to stop him. We don't know what he did to the man but for Acheron of all people to hurt a human, you can imagine what it must have looked like when he found the guy beating Kimberly."

"And Anthony didn't see him?"

"Oh, he did. He told the police that a blue giant saved his mother. They wrote it off as trauma messing with his mind, helping him to try and cope with it. But you and I know that he saw Ash in his true form."

Somerly, Nick asked, "How bad was she?"

"She died three times on the way to the hospital. Her skull was cracked in four different places, the right side of her face was caved in. Both of her forearms were shattered from where she'd tried to block the lamp. She had seven broken ribs, cause apparently Joseph wasn't satisfied with just smashing in her head. Two of those ribs punctured her right lung. Along with severe damage to multiple organs." Lenny rubbed his face hard. "She was in ICU for three months, and spent another five recovering in the hospital. I lost count of the surgeries she underwent that first month."

He reached into his shirt pocket to pull out his phone. He started flipping through it until he turned it for Nick to see. And what he saw made him almost hurl. Pictures of the crime scene, of Kim in her bed covered in blood as paramedics worked on her, of her in the hospital covered in bandages and on a ventilator. Nick took the phone to look through all of them.

"I keep those," Lenny stated, "to remind me that Daimons aren't the only creatures out there capable of atrocities.


	10. Chapter 10

So a sort of unrelated, yet related note. I just was able to read Kyrian's story "Night Pleasures" and I think I found an oops on Sherrilyn Kenyon's part. In the Chronicles of Nick books, Alan shot Nick. But in "Night Pleasures", Nick tells Amanda that he was stabbed, not shot, when he was attacked by his gang. I know that CoN is based in a different time line, so maybe that was done on purpose since Adarian is still alive in CoN but dead in DH. I don't know, tell me if you think I'm over thinking that bit.

Also, if anyone would like to be a Beta reader for me, I could really use one. I keep going back and reading chapters I've already posted and had to smack myself on 'glitches'. Like in Chapter 1 when I called Kyrian a Roman General... I don't even know what I was thinking there. If he was real, he'd probably kill me for that disgraceful slip.

The song I listened to was "Love Me Like You Mean It" by Kelsea Balerini. I didn't turn on my music till after I started writing them on the way to their date.

Anywhoways, on with the next installment...

"Will you sit down and let me finish?"

Kim looked at Gabi, who was holding a bottle of concealer. Kim paced her bedroom a few more times before forcing herself to sit at the vanity.

"I can't help it. I'm nervous as all hell. I haven't been on many dates, you know that. The last time I went on a date with someone was our senior year and it was just to the movies. I was seventeen then, now I'm twenty-five, which means it's a big difference. And I'm so awkward in heels, how I let you convince me to wear these damn things-Ow!"

She rubbed her head and glared at the larger woman wielding a brush. "Glare all you want, it won't help the pain. Now stop stressing. Nick seems to be a good guy, and he's hot and loaded."

"Oh yeah. That so doesn't sound gold-diggerish at all." This time, Kim ducked the hair brush. "Give me that!" She snatched it away from Gabi and clutched it in her lap.

A knock came from Kim's bedroom door before Anthony entered, his hands over his eyes. "Momma, Nick's car just pulled up. Want me to let him in?"

She smiled at her son, getting up and walking over to him. She pulled his hands down and hugged him. He took a step back then smiled big.

"Wow, Momma! You look really pretty in that dress."

Kim spun in a small circle, letting the knee-length hem flutter out. It was a silk, orchid purple dress with a lace halter over-lay. On a whim, she had bought it months ago but had never worn it till now. Her black heels were strapped around her ankles and were a clumsy three inches high.

"Thank you, baby. And yes, you can let him in. I'll be down in a few more minutes."

"OK! Maybe I can get him to teach me some magic!" And with that, he took off like a bullet, out of the room.

Kim shook her head and hoped Gabi wouldn't question that comment. Gabi hadn't given Kim and Anthony much space since the attack so there hadn't really been much time to discuss with Anthony how to keep their new world awareness away from the other woman. While she was fairly sure Gabi could handle it as well as she had, it wasn't her place to tell her. Not really. If it came down to where she suspected her friend was in danger, then she'd let her in. But until then... Better to play it safe.

"Oh that's so cool! But I hope you got good control of it. Momma'd kill you if you burn Granny's blanket." Anthony indicated the zigzagged brown, orange, yellow and white crocheted blanket that lay over the back of the couch.

Nick took notice of said blanket and snuffed out the ball of flame in his hand. "I haven't had any backfires in a while but better safe than sorry, right?" He wiped his hand on his black slacks and straightened his black silk shirt.

Anthony nodded before pulling the blanket into his lap. "This was my great-grandmother's. I don't really remember her but momma really loved her. She says that's where she got her resilience from. Granny Lucille was a tough lady. She raised five daughters on her own, owned a bakery, and in the last fifteen years of her life, she had four different cancers and beat them all. All while dealing with a birth defect of having half of her right arm and her left leg being shorter than the other."

Nick sat back some in surprise. "That was some lady."

"Yeah," Anthony got a little sullen. "Momma doesn't like talking much about her though."

"Why not?"

"I think she feels guilty. The last time she saw Granny was when she was around my age. And she died only a few years ago. Momma had the chance to go see her a couple times but stayed home because of her friends in school. I went when I was really little with Mee-Maw cause momma couldn't miss school."

"Mee- Maw? That's your mom's mom, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Nick and Anthony turned towards the stairs to see Kim coming down them with Gabi following her. Nick stood up and walked over to meet her at the bottom. "You look even more beautiful than usual."

"Thanks," she said, smiling. "But why are you two talking about my mom?"

Anthony pointed an accusatory finger at Nick. "He almost burnt Granny's blanket!"

"You know I wasn't trying to burn the blanket, right?"

Kim laughed and rolled her eyes at her date. They were in his car, on their way to whatever place Nick had chosen for their first date. For some reason, he was being stubborn and wouldn't tell her where they were going.

"Yes, I know."

Nick reached over and grabbed her hand in his, moving them to rest on the shifter. He rubbed the back of her hand with his rough thumb. He mentally noted the sharp contrast in their hands. His was calloused, dwarfing her soft hand easily. Not to soft though, as he felt her own calloused finger caress one of his knuckles.

Kim leaned her head back against the headrest and looked over at him. "So, you gonna tell me where we're heading, or what?"

He smirked at her, "Hmmmmm, no. But I'll give you a hint. There's fish involved."

"Fish?" She arched her eyebrow at him, sitting up straight. "Ok, I know I'm a southern girl but if you are taking me fishing for our first date..."

He laughed, "No, I'm saving that for our second date."

"And mud ridin' for our third? Gator hunting on the one after that?"

Nick visibly shook, "Ah heck no! I ain't going near any walking boots. If you want that, I can ask Bubba or Mark."

"Friends of yours?"

"Yeah. You know, the Triple B?"

She scoffed, "You mean the world's only computer and gun store that teaches zombie survival classes? I should have known when you said Bubba and Mark in the same sentence."

He nodded. "Nawlin's is smaller and smaller it seems. Did Ash introduce them to you?"

"Noooo," she deadpanned, "Anthony saw a flyer for their survival classes and thought it was like one of those escape room things. We went as a joke and were shocked when they took us out into the swamp and had us running around chasing shadows. And I ended up kicking Mark in the nuts when he dumped a bottle of that nasty shit he wears on Anthony and tried to put it on me, too."

"Oh Gods!" Nick used his knee to drive while rubbing his face, "Not the duck urine."

She sat forward to gape at him. "Is that what that shit was?! I had to throw away Anthony's clothes and use ten gallons of tomato sauce, five gallons of buttermilk, and some German stuff I couldn't even pronounce to get the scent off his skin."

"Good to know there is a way to get it off. After the first time I smelt it, I made sure to stay far away from him when he has it on."

They drove in silence, through the french quarter. Nick parked in a parking structure near the Canal Street station and got out, hurrying around to open the door for Kim.

"I hope those heels are comfortable, cause we're gonna have to do some walking."

The grim expression on her face gave him all the confirmation he needed. Without another word, or warning, he scooped her up in his arms and began walking out of the parking structure.

"What are you doing?"

"Being a gentleman. You didn't know we'd be walking alot this evening, so you didn't know to wear appropriate footwear." He smirked at her, "Besides, I like holding you like this. No better way to keep you safe."

Kim looked hesitant, "Speaking of safe, is it safe to have dates when the sun is down?"

"Are you questioning my ability to protect you?" All playfulness went away. The man from the alley was back for the first time since the night they'd met. He sat her down on her feet to stare into her eyes.

"I don't know. I don't know what all is out there. You say your some powerful demon with magic powers, but all I've seen was you shoot a fireball from your hand. Which was impressive, but how do I know it's enough? How do I know there's not some creature out there that can defeat you? I'm majoring in Art but I'm minoring in Mythology. Ya'll say the gods are real? Well, I've read plenty on gods that are vindictive and evil." She subconsciously rubbed her arms, like it wasn't seventy-five degrees and humid like a sauna. "What if we get seperated, like I go to the bathroom and there's a Daimon waiting for me there?"

Nick grabbed both of her hands in his and held them up. "One, my powers are way beyond just blasting inkblots with fire. Just short of bringing people back to life, controling fate and timetraveling, I have the same powers as Ash, for the most part. And while there are a few beings that can take me on, I can still hold me own against them. And I have plenty of allies to back me up, should I need them."

Kim pulled her hands free from his and began rubbing his chest in soothing circles. "And what about me and mine? What if these powers that be, find out you have a new weakspot? What if they come after me or Anthony to get to you?"

Nick's eyes turned red and the air around them grew thick. Thicker than any humidity could cause. It was oppressing. His hands gripped her upper arms and claws dug into her, biting.

"Nick!" She looked down at the trickles of blood that ran down her arm.

"I will never let anyone get to you or your son. I've lost too many people to my enemies. Noone will hurt you."

"You're hurting me!"

Nick jerked back, letting go, as if he'd been suckerpunched in the face. His eyes returned to blue and his claws receded. He looked at the blood beginning to stain his fingertips. His look of utter shock and confusion didn't make her feel any better.

"I don't have to worry about your enemies coming after my family." Kim began walking backwards, "I have to worry about protecting them from you." And she took off down the road as fast as her heeled feet would take her.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Last chapter didn't go how I had originally planned, but I think it'll be better this way. I've read many, many books and fanfictions where the main couple go on a good first date early and well, that's just not how Sherrilyn Kenyon books go, so I want to try to stick to her, I guess you could say, theme? Cause people that read my story are looking for the things they love. So, if I do something opposite from her, well, it just doesn't seem right to me. (Also, I was having issues figuring out just how to do the date. No matter how many times I rewrote it, it didn't seem right.)

Nick stood there, looking in the direction Kim had disappeared over ten minutes ago. For some reason, he was stuck there, unable to chase after her. He had such a urge to keep her protected from his enemies, and yet he had just caused her pain. He had started transforming without even realizing it. The second time since meeting her that it'd happened. What was it that made him so unaware when he was around her?

When a hand reached around his throat, he reacted on instinct. Grabbing the hand, he lifted it high, elbowed the assailant in the ribs, then dropped low to hurl them over his head.

Valerius gracefully landed in a crouch, then stood and turned to face Nick. Nick made a slight snarl. He never could get over his hatred for the Roman, but made no movement towards the ex-Dark-Hunter.

"If I'd been a Daimon, you'd be dead," Valerius said as he dusted off the invisible dirt from his black shirt and trousers. "I thought you were on a date tonight?"

Nick bristled some, "If you were a Daimon, you'd be a stain on my blade." Then, he paused and questioned him with a look, "Who said I was on a date?"

Valerius gave him a blank stare, "Kyrain posted it on the Dark-Hunter site earlier. Wanted us to keep an extra eye out for you since the Daimon's seem to be after your girlfriend." He looked around the area, then arched a well-manicured eyebrow at Nick. "And where is she, exactly?"

"Stupid damn heels..." Kim held herself up on a wall with her hand while she undone the straps holding them on. After removing them, she rubbed her sore feet and straightened up. Kim looked down at the heels and considered leaving them on the street. But they cost too much just to leave them there. Grudgingly, she picked them up by the straps and began walking down the street.

"I can't believe I was starting to fall for him. Not just any demon, but the KING of Demons." She blew her bangs out of her face then looked around. When she took off running earlier, she hadn't really paid attention to where she was going. Which in hindsight, now knowing some of what's out there, wasn't a good idea. Now here she was, feet killing her and blistering, on... What street was she on?

Kim looked around her for a street sign. Any sign. The store front next to her was familiar. 'Southern Candy Makers' was lit up by the street lights. Ok, now she had a clue where she was. She continued past it, wishing it was open so she could grab something to eat. At the next street, she turned left onto Ursulines.

'I should of just call Gabi to come pick me up. Now I'm so close it'd be a waste...' But then, she'd have to explain why the date ended so early. 'Ugh, keeping this secret is gonna cause me alot of issues. I can already see it.'

She walked for a few more minutes before loud rock music caught her attention. A Harley raced past her only to stop down at the end of the block where the music was blasting from. Curious and in hope of food, she walked down to it. She slowed when a blonde giant at the door looked her way, a grim look disappearing immediately.

"Well, hi there!" He looked her up and down with a lecherous grin, "If I wasn't happily taken, you'd be mighty nice to take home, little lady."

She started to snap at him when she noticed something peeking out from under his sleeve. Without thinking, she reached up and slid the cotton up his bicep. He was so surprised by her action, all he could do was stare in curiosity at her, like she was doing the mark on his arm. She looked up at him, then to the door he was guarding.

"You're a Dark-Hunter?"

His eyes grew dark again, "What's a Dark-Hunter?"

She was confused for a moment, then thought about it. 'It's suppose to be a secret, duh. Of course they'd be invasive.' "I only know what Ash, Kyrian, and Nick told me. And Simi, though she was harder to understand."

His blue eyes brightened again, along with the return of the smile. "Well, then, your a part of the club then." He lowered his arm to give her a better look at the double bow and arrow mark. "It's a tattoo, not a brand. I got it to mess with people. I'm Dev, by the way."

She held her hand out for him to shake, "Kim. Aren't you afraid Artemis will see it as hubris?"

He laughed, "Trust me, she doesn't care about me other than I fell in love with one of her Hunters." He sobered a little, "I take it your night hasn't been good to you so far?" He handed her a cloth to wipe some dried blood off her arm.

"You could say that. I had a date go bad. Fast."

"A date?" Dev gave her a look that she didn't understand before he literally took a sniff of her. "Wait, you're Nick's date?"

"How'd you know about that?" She asked, instantly on edge.

"Relax. Acheron came by today and said that he wanted us to keep an ear out for any trouble. Warned us that Nick was on a date with Daimon bait."

Insulted, Kim crossed her arms over her chest with a huff of indignation. "Bait? Ash called me bait?!"

"Geez, calm down. You get riled up easily, don't you? No, that's my words. Sorry. He said that Daimons seemed to be interested in you more than their usual victims. And if we heard any chatter about you, to let him know."

"How would you hear anything? You have friends that are Daimons?"

He looked like he was talking with a small child, which made her angry. "You don't know what this place is, do you?"

She looked up at the sign he pointed to and read it. " 'Sanctuary. Home of the Howlers.' So? Ohhhh." Realizing the double meaning, she looked around her, suddenly anxious. "Are there Daimons inside?"

He shook his head, "No, but there are Apollites." He tilted his head to look at her arm better. "If you were supposed to be on a date with Nick, then why are you here, carrying your heels, with bloody marks on your arms and raw spots on your feet?"

Kim wasn't sure what to say. Did she tell him about her incident with Nick? Did the man know about Nick being a demon? While she wasn't sure about whether she could trust either Nick or Dev, a part of her still didn't want to ruin what ever relationship might the two have.

"We had a disagreement. So, I left and went walking."

He tapped her on the forehead, "You know about Daimons, yet you chose to go walking, alone, at night. You're not too bright, are you?"

Kim swatted his hand away, thouroughly insulted. Having enough with the burly man, she let her tongue loose. "I'm not helpless! I have a pistol strapped to my leg, I know some taijitsu, and I got a blood curdling scream made for horror movies. Just cause I'm a human female doesn't mean a damn thing." She jammed her finger into his tattoo, "So, you can take that macho man shit and shove it up your ass. If I'm smart enough to leave a date that hurts me while saying he'll protect me, I'm smart enough to actually keep myself safe from whatever else goes bump in the night." She huffed and puffed for a minute, the only sound besides the blaring music from the bar.

"Nick did that to you?" he all but growled.

She blanched when she realized what she'd done. So much for not affecting their friendship. "No," she said too quickly, inwardly flinching. She started to walk away but he stopped her.

"Hey, this is important. If Nick hurt you, this is something that we need to know. If the demon side of him is taking over again, that's important info."

Kim just looked down at the ground, not saying anything.

So, Dev decided to get some back up. "Hey, Aimee. Can you come out here for a sec?" He'd barely got the words out before a volumptous blonde came through the saloon-style doors.

"Whatcha need, hun?"

He pointed to Kim, who was still standing with her back to them, eyes trained on the sidewalk. "Meet Nick's date, Kim."

Aimee's face lit up before she looked around for Nick. Her face changed quickly with confused worry. She looked back at Kim and took better notice of her appearance. "What happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Some how, Nick caused those wounds on her arms while saying he'd protect her. That's all I've gotten really. She won't open up more."

Aimee nodded, then reached over and placed a gentle hand on Kim's shoulder. Kim jerked her shoulder away, but beside that, didn't move. Aimee didn't get upset, she just tried again, this time, walking around the smaller woman to face her. Aimee lifted Kim's face and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's alright, hun. You can tell us what happened. We know about Nick and his demon half. But if he did that," she pointed to the healing puncture wounds, "then we need to know. Cause that ain't like our Nick. And if he was trying to protect you and now your here without him, that makes me worry, cause he can handle himself against almost anything." Kim's stomach decided to growl, making the tense moment slightly less tense. Aimee smiled again, this time, grabbing Kim's hand and tugged her toward the door when Kim didn't pull away. "Come on, you come inside and I'll get some food for you."

Dev remarked to his younger sister, "Good thing Cherise isn't working tonight. Last thing we need is her overhearing that her son might be in some sort of danger."

Nick tried using his scrying powers to find out where Kim had went but for some reason, he couldn't locate her. And that worried him even more. Somthing about her seemed to mess with his powers and he wasn't sure what it was.

After Nick told the Roman who his date was and that they'd had a slight arguement to which she ran off, the Roman actually threatened him to go find her. It seemed the stuffy man who cares for very few people other than his wife and children, knew Kim and has a soft spot for her.

It wasn't like he needed to be threatened to go after Kim. He'd left Valerius and gotten in his car to search for Kim. And now here was, lost on what to do.

Nick couldn't shake what happened with her. First, his wings come out on their own while kissing her and now this. And the guilt. He would never forget the look she gave him. The feel of her blood on his fingers would forever haunt him. He didn't blame her for running. How could he? She was new to his world, still learning what to be scared of and who to trust.

Why was his powers becoming so out of control? Was it really something to do with Kim or did it have to do with the summer solstice in two days?

Sighing, Nick angrily rubbed his face. He was going to have to gather the troops and tell them of this revelation. But not until after he found Kim. Running out of ideas to find Kim, he headed to one place he hoped he could get help. After parking down the street, he all but ran to the front door, hoping Remi wasn't at the door. When he got under the light, he had to duck a punch from Dev.

"What the hell?!" He stepped back out of the bears reach, though really, the man could teleport so there was no 'out of his reach'.

"I'll tell you what. Your date is inside eating with Aimee, skitish as hell of everyone around her. And I'll give you one guess why."

All the blood drained out of Nick's face, though on the insde, he was overjoyed that she was safe. "Kim's inside? Here?"

Dev crossed his huge arms across his equally huge chest. "She came walking up, heels in hand, dried blood down both arms and mascara smeared down her face from where she'd been crying." Nick felt like he'd been shot with a godbolt to the gut. "And then, after discovering who she was and she let slip that you of all people had been the one to hurt her. Boy, Malachai or not, you're lucky I didn't come hunt you down myself. I had to get Aimee to come out here and help me convince her to come inside. And to think, I could smell the guilt on her when she realized she'd told me what happened. Even after you doing that to her, she was trying to protect your secret."

Nick could sense it. Dev was one wrong word from turning grizzly and trying to rip him to pieces. "Dev, please. You have to know I'd never hurt anyone that didn't deserve it. And Kim least of all deserved it."

"Then, what the fuck, Nick? She said you hurt her while trying to protect her. Yet those wounds were obviously from your claws digging into her."

Nick groaned as he realized Kim hadn't given the exact details of their fight to the Bears. Which could be good or bad. "I wasn't trying to protect her. Not exactly. We were on the way to our date and she pointed out that it wasn't wise to be having a date at night when Daimon's could attack. She started questioning me, pointing out that she had read of lots of mythological beings that were evil and she didn't know if I could protect her or her family should something come after them..." Nick ran his hands through his hair, frustrated with himself. "I don't know what came over me, but I grew angry, dangerously angry and protective thinking about someone like they-that-I-shant-name, or Stryker, coming after her. I had grabbed her and told her I would never let anyone hurt her or her son, but my powers surged and I changed. My hands transformed and I'm pretty sure my eyes did, too."

Nick visibly shrunk into himself as he crouched, like standing took too much energy out of him all of a sudden. "I hurt her. It was the last thing I wanted to do, but I did and I can't take it back. My powers have been reacting to either her or the coming solstice for some reason. The other day, we were kissing and my wings sprouted, all on their own." He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes, "Kim screamed that I was hurting her earlier, which I hadn't even realized, when I was saying I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. I let go of her then and she backed away from me. She had fear in her eyes as she told me that she didn't have to worry about protecting herself from my enemies, but from me."

Nick didn't bother looking up at Dev, he could feel the tension leave between them. But it didn't make him feel any better. He'd had such hopes for the night when he pulled into Kim's drive earlier. Now, he'd be lucky if she ever let him near her again.

Author's Note (again): Real fast, for those who don't get the 'they-I-shant-name' reference, if Nick says Noir or Azura's names, even thinks their names, they can find him and come after him. Also, sorry if it seems like this is being dragged out, but the idea of making one HUGE chapter is daunting at the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Another installment my lovelies. I listened to "Let Me Go" by 3 Doors Down during most of this. Came real close to having Nick singing it. If I could have had enough internet time to look up the lyrics, we'd be having one awkward Cajun in Sanctuary making ears bleed.

I also listened to Tim McGraw's "Highway Don't Care". Just imagine these playing in the background at some points. I also put the whole playlist for all the songs I listen to on my Tumblr blog 'southerngunmomma'. Just in case you may wanna know.

Aimee sat a bacon burger and steak fries infront of Kim, then took the seat across from her. "Alright, hun. What happened?"

Kim heard Aimee ask her a question, but she couldn't focus. As soon as the blonde had dragged her through the doors, Kim had been in a tailspin that was beginning to give her a migraine. Most of the occupants of the large bar/restaurant kept changing from what they looked like, to what they really were. Animals, demons, things in between. And group of bikers to the back surrounded two people, a man and woman who were glowing. And all she couldn't think was that they had to be gods.

But it made no sense why. Ash was a god, yet he never glowed. Simi was a demon but this time last week, Kim just thought her to be an out-there teenager. So, why was all these images flickering in her mind?

"Sweetie? Hey, you ok?"

Kim jerked at the hand on her forehead. She faced Aimee and had to bite her tongue to stop an outward reaction. Sitting in the booth across from her, was a shifting picture of the full-figured blonde, and a giant bear. Kim wasn't sure which was stranger, the changing view or the sight of a bear sitting at a table with its paws crossed.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just not me right now." Kim tried to convince the she-bear.

Aimee gave her a sympathetic look. "It's ok. I've heard that alot from people here. Although, it's usually followed by some great dooms day type event that we have to foil."

Kim started to laugh till she realized Aimee was being serious. Looking around the room at the amount of supernaturals in the building, Kim could only imagine what all battles had happened on these streets that she'd probably never know of.

"How about this," Aimee started, grabbing a fry and munching on it. "You tell me about you. Let me get to know Kim. And I'll tell you about me. Since you said that Nick's not in danger, than there's no need to talk about the uncomfortable."

Kim gave her a smile of gratitude. "I'd like that."

"Good! Now you should eat or else I'll end up eating it all and you won't get any. Being a Kattagaria gives you a veracious appetite."

"A what?" Kim asked, then picking up the burger and taking a cautious bite. Her eyes widen then took a large bite.

Aimee laughed, "Sorry. A Kattagaria is someone who is born a bear but can transform into a human."

Kim tried to talk but had too much food in her mouth. So, she paused, holding up a finger as she chewed. Swallowing, she quickly wiped her mouth. "Is that what Dev is? If he's your brother, then it should be the same, right?"

"Mmmm, no. You'd think so, but not always. Dev is one of the quads and all of them except Cherif are Arcadian."

"Quads as in quadruplets?" Aimee's nod answered her so Kim continued. "And I'm guessing the Arcadian means born human but can change into a bear?"

"Correct again. You caught on fast. We're pretty even split on whose what around here. My husband is a wolf Kattagaria, as well."

"I bet that makes for kinky sex," Kim quickly covered her face. "OMG I did NOT mean to say that out loud. I am so sorry."

Aimee waved it off, "It's ok, really. I rarely hold back so it's nice to find someone else that doesn't either. But now I'd like to know some about you. Acheron told us that you were a friend of his."

Kim peeked through her fingers, "Yes. He saved me, my son, my best friend and her daughter from being homeless. He bought us houses just a few hours after meeting us for reasons I still don't understand, especially now knowing what he is. He helped us get jobs and me get into college."

"That sounds like him alright." She stole another fry. "With him being the god of fate, he can see people's future as long as their not personally close to him. I guess, he saw into your future and wanted to change it for the better."

Kim thought on that. It was a frightening thought, that Ash had seen her future and thought it bad enough that he needed to intervene. That was one box she didn't want to look into. 'Take a note from Pandora. Don't look in, no matter how tempting.'

"Your son, how old is he and what's his name?"

"His names Anthony and he's nine." Kim pulled her phone out from her bra, "when you need a pocket..." She explained to Aimee, who nodded knowingly. Kim showed her a picture she'd taken on the last day of school of Anthony and Viviana.

"Aww, he's adorable. Is that your friend's llittle girl?"

"Yeah, Viviana."

"What happened to his father?"

Kim avoided eye contact by staring at the burger in her hands. "Gone. He was never in the picture. Knocked me up in high school and ran. And it'll be too soon if I never see him again."

There was a few minutes of silence then. Aimee let Kim finish eating before she spoke again. "How's your arms?"

Kim glanced at the gauze bandages Aimee had used to doctor up with. "They're alright. It stings a little but no more than a bee sting."

"That's good." Aimee started to open her mouth but stop and turned to the entrance at the front. Her eyebrows knitted together and her mouth squinched up like she'd just ate something sour.

Kim felt a zing go up her back before she turned to see Nick heading straight for them, or more rather, her. Kim unconsciously scooted farther into the booth. That seemed to make Nick slow on his approach. When he got to the table, he barely even gave notice to Aimee. He just stared at Kim who was now backed all the way against the wall.

Nick hated the way Kim was looking at him, like a feral cat, cornered and ready to bolt. He glanced at the bandages on her arms, then back to her face.

"I'm glad your ok." Kim could tell he whispered, yet she was still somehow able to hear him over the music. "I got worried when I couldn't find you by scrying."

"Is that suppose to mean something to me?" Kim half accused, half questioned.

He shook his head, "No, not really. But Aimee knows what it does and she can understand why it would make me scared for your safety."

Kim wanted to throw that in his face, but she could tell that he had been worried. She could tell by the relief she'd seen on his face after he gave her a look over, accessing that she was in one piece.

"Kim, I have no excuse for earlier." Nick started, shoving his hands into his pants pockets. "I have no excuse because I don't know why it happened. It shouldn't have happened. I told you the other day that I've had control over my powers for years. Yet this past week, there's been slips. I'm going to tell Ash and see if he can help me figure out why its happening." His gaze lingered on her arms and where her eyes were still puffy from crying.

"I know I terrified you, and that I hurt you. And given what I know of you and your past, I'm lucky you didn't pull your gun out and unload it into my chest from fear." He swallowed the hard lump that was forming in his throat. This was harder than it should be. He hadn't known her that long but he felt like he'd known her forever, like his soul had known her forever.

"I completely understand if you can't forgive me or get past tonight, but if you somehow can..." He raised his arms and reached behind his neck. Unclasping a chain, he laid it on the table and pushed it to her. It had a pair of twisted dragons on the emblem that was threaded onto the chain. A black orb swirled as if alive in the center of it, the two dragons mouths holding the orb in place.

"Nick, no." Aimee began, rising to her feet and reaching with a napkin to grab the chain. He quickly latched onto her wrist and stopped her.

"This is my choice, Aimee. I give it to her if she'll take it."

Kim leaned closer to get a better look at the jewelry. "What are you trying to give me?"

"Control," said a dark skinned man walking up behind Nick. "And he's fucking stupid as hell for it." The man slapped Nick on the back of the head, then grabbed the necklace and shoved it into Nick's chest. "Now, put it back on."

"Caleb, fuck off. I need you to be the supportive friend right now, not the overprotective body guard."

Caleb squinted at Nick in annoyance. "I'm doing both. I'm supporting you not doing something stupid that could not only get you killed but possibly end the world."

Kim sat up completely straight, slamming herself against the wall. "What kind of necklace is that?"

Caleb turned that steely, annoyed gaze on her, "One that has Nick's blood in it and thus, if you have it, you have control over him." He looked back at Nick, "And I did not have it created, just for you to give to a human woman so you could get in her pants."

Caleb leaned back quickly to dodge Nick's fist. "The hell, Gautier?"

"Don't act like I'm treating this trivially. I know exactly what it means to give her this. Which is why I'm giving it to her." Nick told him, scowl not letting up.

"Your not giving me anything until I know what the hell it is." Kim gazed at the chain clinched in Nick's hand warily.

Nick sighed, which seemed to help alleviate some of the tension that had been growing by leaps and bounds. "We made this years ago before I got control on my abilities. It was a just-in-case I lost control of my powers or got turned somehow. Whoever has it in their possession can make me do basically anything because it has my blood in it. And if you break the orb open, you essentially break me open, thus killing me." He handed it back out for her to take. "I don't want you to ever fear me, Kim." He opened his hand and the necklace disappeared, only to reappear around her neck. "And now you have the power to kill me if I ever come after you or your family. Even if you don't want me to ever have anything to do with you, keep it for your peace of mind."

Kim lifted the emblem up from where it lay between her clevage and looked at it. It didn't weigh much but the pressure she felt as the metal's coldness seeped into her felt like she was being pressed on from everywhere.

Caleb shrugged in defeat, "Since there's no talking him out of something once his hard-head decides on something. You can also use it to summon him if you need him to save you."

"Summon? Like what, 'I summon you Malachai to me'?" The words had hardly left her lips before Nick disappeared then reappeared in the same spot, less than a second later. The necklace heated up briefly then went back cold.

Nick shook his head, "That was dizzying."

Aimee moved out of the way so that Nick could sit down where she had been sitting. "Well, Kim," Aimee said, looking at Kim, "Do you feel safe with it? Enough to try a redo with Nick?"

Kim chewed on the corner of her bottom lip, wondering on it. After a second, she nodded. Nick visible slumped back in relief. His eyes were filled with hope when he looked back to her. He reached across the table and gently took Kim's hand in his.

"Thank you, Kim. You won't regret this."

She gave him a small smile but her eyes betrayed her nerves. "Just don't make me ever have to use it. Please."


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I love me some Frank Sinatra and old Jazz music, so basically any of it you could listen to while reading this chapter, but I had "Fly Me to the Moon" the Diana Krawl version, playing on repeat while writing this chapter. The Frank Sinatra version works too, but for obvious reasons when you read on, it may be best to listen to what I did. Or not, reader's choice. You could listen to Slipknot for all I care :)

Nick grumbled as he walked down the crowded street with Acheron. It had been a week since his epic fail of a first date with Kim and while they had exchanged a few texts, she was definitly avoiding him. Gaining her trust back was going to be hard, even with her being in possession of his necklace.

Luckily though, the summer equinox had come and gone with no apocalyptic disaster. And it seemed he was back in complete control of his powers and abilities.

"Will you stop growling, you big baby."

Nick glared at his best friend. "I have a good reason to be grouchy, Ash. I really messed up with Kim and I don't know how to make her trust me again." He rubbed the top of his head roughly, tussling his long brown locks into his face. "I know about what happened with Anthony's father and I can only imagine what thoughts and memories went through her when I grabbed her like that."

Ash paused on the side walk, tilting his head at Nick. "How do you know about that? She wouldn't have opened up to you about that and Gabi wouldn't betray Kim's trust by telling you behind her back.."

"I asked Lenny if he could find out anything on it."

Ash's forehead creased as if in pain. "Did he show you the photos on his phone?"

Nick nodded. "That's why I gave Kim the necklace. I knew after living through that, that me hurting her like that would petrify her. I had to make her feel safe with me." Nick stared into Ash's sunglasses, "How you didn't let that man die, I'll never understand."

The Atlantean started walking again, "It doesn't matter how malicious a human is, it's our job to protect them, Nick. And he's still Anthony's father. A child should never have to deal with the death of a parent like that. Not when it was touch and go with Kim. To lose his father and not know if his mother would make it? That would have been too much for any kid."

Nick shook his head in disagreement. "I didn't cry over my father's death."

Ash turned his head to look at Nick. "You were also a teenager when he died. And he sacrificed himself for your mother. Plus, you barely knew him. Anthony knows Joey. He was around those first few years, even though he wasn't acting like a father. Remember, it was Joey's family that Kim lived with before her and Gabi moved here. While there was no love lost between Adarian and you, Anthony did love his father, and probably still does deep down."

Ash grabbed the necklace around his neck and showed it to Nick. It had Apollymi's symbol on it. "My mother's done terrible things. She almost destroyed the world and set man back by centuries when she sank Atlantis. But I still love her, with all my heart."

Nick scoffed, "Not exactly the same there, Ash. She done all that out of love for you because Apollo had killed you. Anthony's father tried to kill Kim just out of anger and spite." Nick spit on the ground, like he had a bad taste in his mouth. "I would have let him die. If I find him, I won't hold back like you did."

Static charged around the two men as Acheron tensed up, "You think I'm ok with what happened? That it was easy for me not to rip him to pieces that night?"

"He's still alive, ain't he?"

"Alive, yes. But not living, I assure you."

Nick rasied an eyebrow in question. "Cryptic as usual, are we?"

Ash sighed, "If he was in prison, he could escape, or be let out on parole." Even with his shades on, Nick could see the pointed looked Ash gave him. "But laying in a hospital bed, in a coma, he can't get to her."

Nick was surprised by the underlying message there. "Your keeping him in the coma, aren't you?"

Ash said nothing. Just turned the corner and straightened the ever-present bookbag on his shoulder.

"Alright, now why are we going in here?" Nick asked as he glanced around the dim jazz club. He'd walked past this place hundreds of times, but since Jazz music wasn't really his thing, he'd never bothered going inside. And Ash stuck out like a sore thumb in his Slipknot T-shirt, black leather pants, motorcyle boots, and neon purple hair.

Ash smirked at him, "We're here for the music." He walked through the club towards a corner table, expecting Nick to follow. Which he did, but only out of curiousity. As the two settled into their seats, a waitress with curly brown hair came over to them.

"Hey, Hun. Ain't seen you in a while."

Nick looked back and forth between the woman and Ash.

Ash gave her a tight lipped smile, "Yeah, been busy. Valerie, Nick. Nick, Valerie."

"Hi." Nick stuck his hand out to shake hers. She took it and gave a small squeeze.

"So, are you a friend of Kimberly's, too?" she asked Nick.

"Huh?" Nick looked at her, thoroughly confused.

Ash just laughed at him. "Yeah, he is. We haven't missed her yet, have we?"

The brunette shook her head, "Nope, she's on in just a minute."

Ash nodded, then handed her a fifty dollar bill. "Two of my usuals, please."

She made a click noise with her teeth and pointed at him with both index fingers, "You got it."

As the woman sauntered off, Nick looked at Ash. "I'm confused, are we meeting Kim here? Is this your way of trying to help mend things between the two of us?"

"MMMM, kind of." Acheron didn't say anything else on the matter. He just sat back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

Instead of wasting his breath trying to get answers out of Ash, Nick just sat, looking around at the crowd of people gathered in the club. Almost all of the tables were full and people were standing at the bar, all looking at the tiny stage towards the back of the room. He scanned more of the room, checking out the various paintings and photos along the walls when he heard people start clapping. Even Ash was clapping and smiling.

Nick looked where the other man was looking to see Kim, wearing a midnight blue cocktail dress, walking on stage. Her hair was curled in loose ringlets down her back and a silver rose barrette held the right half of her hair back. She wore his necklace, which stood out and seemed out of place. A small group of musicians followed her on stage, taking their places among the instruments. Nick gaped at Acheron, who just smiled smuggly at him.

Kim wrapped her hands around the microphone and looked out at the crowd, "Thank y'all for coming out tonight, and I hope you enjoy yourselves." When her eyes landed on Nick and Ash in the corner, she clearly did a double take before giving Ash a heated glare.

'Great,' Nick thought, 'now she's really going to be avoiding me. Thanks alot, Ash.'

"Your welcome."

Nick copied Kim's glare at the ancient beside him.

On stage, Kim took a deep breath to center herself. She nodded to the African-American woman holding a violin, who then began playing and the rest followed suit. Kim shifted from foot to foot in time with the beat. Kim closed her eyes as she held the microphone stand close to her turso and clasped the mic with both hands.

"Fly me to the moon,

Let me play among the stars.

Let me see what spring is like

On Jupiter and Mars"

She lifted her hand out to the audience, moving it through the air to gesture to the whole crowd.

"In other words: hold my hand.

In other words: darlin', kiss me"

Kim splayed her hand over her heart and gazed into the sea of people. She shook her head gently, sending her hair over her shoulder.

Nick didn't even notice when Valerie brought them two glasses of Jack Daniels.

"Fill my heart with song

And let me sing for ever more.

You are all I long for,

All I worship and adore"

"In other words: please, be true

In other words: I love you."

When she sang that last line, Kim had to stop herself from looking towards Nick and Ash. As the musicians played behind her, Kim sashayed back and forth, moving her hips to the rhythm. The beaded tassles on the bottom hem of her dress brushed against her knees.

"Fly me to the moon,

Let me play among the stars.

Let me see what spring is like

On Jupiter and Mars"

Kim removeed the mic from its stand and walked down the small steps. She began wading through the tables and bodies. Nick felt a rush of jealousy as he watched her run her hand over the shoulders of a tourist as she walked past him. The man stared at her butt as she turned away from him back to the stage. She paused on the steps to turn and look back at the crowd. After lifting her hand high over her head, she continued up onto the small stage.

"In other words: hold my hand.

In other words: darlin', kiss me"

"Fill my heart with song

Let me sing for ever more

You are all I long for

All I worship and adore"

"In other words: please, be true

In other words: I love you"

"Only you,

Only yoooo~u."

KIm replaced the microphone and rocked her head back and forth with her eyes closed. Then, she opened them and stared at Nick as she sang.

"Fill my heart with song

Let me sing for ever more.

You are all I long for

All I worship and adore"

"In other words: please, be true.

In other words: I love you.

In other words: I love you."

The crowd buzzed as they clapped for Kim. She did a small bow before turning around to the Chello player. They whispered to one another before both nodding. The man leaned into his fellow players while Kim returned to the microphone.

"Ok, folks. 'The Cats' are gonna lull you for a while and I'll be back in a bit." And with that, she sauntered off the stage and headed straight for Ash and Nick.

Nick scooted his chair back for in case he had to bolt. Mentally, he cursed the Atlantean next to him that seemed all to at ease with the volatile situation. Kim stopped at their table and looked between the two men. Nick used his telekinesis to pull an empty chair over from the table across from them.

"Thank you, Ash," Kim said as she sat.

Nick actually sputtered in indignation. "Yeah, thanks alot." The look she gave him made him want to smack himself.

Acheron chuckled before downing his drink and standing. "Well, this has been fun but my job here is done. So, I'll see you two later." He vanished without waiting for either of them to respond.

They sat there quiet for a minute, soaking in the awkwardness. Nick shuffled uncomfortably in his chair then gave a sigh of hopelessness. "I swear, I didn't know he was bringing me here or that you sang here. I was trying to give you space till you were ready."

Kim cocked her head, "Till I was ready for what?"

"To hell if I know. I've just learned that when a woman gets upset with you, it's best to give her space till she's ready to either talk or tell you to take a hike. And given what happened, I wanted to give you plenty of time to think over us and to get adjusted to everything." Nick leaned over the table so he could whisper. "With everything you've learned about the world lately, I didn't want you to feel overwhelmed or pressured by me. I figured when you were ready to talk or see me, you'd let me know."

Kim nodded while playing with the beads on her dress. "I guess I get that. Honestly, I'm still not sure how I feel Nick. I mean, I want to know what else is out there that I've been oblivious to, but at the same time, I don't. I want to go back to being oblivious. To thinking the worst things out there were serial killers. Where the only blood-suckers were lawyers and politians." Kim lifted her hand to touch the neckace he'd given her. "You don't know just how badly you scared me that night. If you knew what I've been through..."

Not sure if this was going to get him slapped or not, Nick crossed his fingers. "Actually, I do."

She looked up at him, and he could see her eyes darken, even in the club's dim lighting. "I thought you couldn't read me?"

"I can't. But I wanted to understand you better. I didn't want to push you, or ask Gabi or Ash to betray your trust. So, I asked a friend of mine in the NOPD if he knew of what happened to you. He ended up being one of the responding officers."

The look of despair of her face made him wish he had the power of time travel. "What did this friend tell you? Who was it that broke the rules for you to air my dirty laundry?"

Her accusatory tone would have made him mad if he couldn't feel the hurt coming off her. She was scared and feeling betrayed, thus lashing out at him. He knew he shouldn't take it to heart. She had every right to be angry at him for going behind her back. Sighing, Nick splayed his hands on the plum-colored table cloth.

"It was Lenny. He's a Squire, like me. Don't be mad at him, Kim. He only told me because he wanted me to be careful around you." He inwardly cringed at how horribly ironic that was. "Lenny told me about Anthony's father going after visitation because he found out about the money Acheron was giving you. I know he stole Navy tech, broke in your house and beat you almost to death and that Ash was the one that saved you. I know Anthony saw it. I know you died a total of seven times. That you spent months in the hosptial and that you had to have dozens and dozens of surgeries just to be able to function without machines."

Nick surprised himself as he felt his eyes tearing up. "I know that Lenny keeps photos of the crime scene on his phone and that he checks up on you every few weeks to see how you're doing." Nick looked hard into her eyes, "I know that the heinousness of what you went through would have turned you into a Dark-Hunter had they not been able to save you that night. The only thing I don't know is how you didn't pull your gun out and shoot me when I grabbed you, out of PTSD."


	14. Chapter 14

*Author's Note: OK so I found a Character Bio dump basically chronicles-of-nick-character-guide/ and I am now using it for the majority of my info and back grounds on characters. And it shocked me on all the spoilers that were in it. I don't know how accurate the info is so if someone finds something I got really wrong in my story, feel free to let me know please. Because while this is my fanfiction, I want to still stay true to Mrs. Kenyon's work as much as I can. Now to the next installment. Enjoy.

Nick Gautier wafted his Saints hat infront of his face, trying to give himself a little relief from the early July heat. Sweat had already started forming on his brow and upper lip, even though he had only been walking for five minutes. He picked up some speed as he saw the entrance to his destination .

Nick bypassed Remi with just a quick nod. The bear looked to be in a worst mood than usual this morning.

"Hey, Nick." Nick turned to see one of the shapeshifters looking at him. He waved to Jasyn, then walked towards him.

"They got you on bar duty this morning?" Nick asked the WereHawk, who was wiping down the bar.

The blonde man shrugged, "Not much happening this time of day. You here for those steaks and ribs?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, Kim's having a cook out at her house today. Thought I'd help her out with food."

Jasyn waved Nick to follow him into the kitchen. "Aimee told me. Your woman's trying to get to know her 'new' friends better, right?" He pulled a large cooler out of the walk-in fridge, and handed it to Nick. "If she's inviting Simi or any Weres, I don't think this will be enough food."

Nick laughed, though his cheeks were dusted pink. "One, we're not dating. She's still getting accustomed to our world and us trying to have a relationship right now..." He tilted his head to the right, then shook it. "And two, she invited all the Bears and half the Wolves. Along with every Dark-Hunter, both ex and current, that live here." He smirked as he walked back through the swinging doors into the bar area. Jasyn went back behind the bar and picked up his rag again.

Jasyn chuckled, "Well, as long as she didn't invite any Charonte..."

"She invited Simi, along with her brother and sister."

The WereHawk gaped then turned to the cooler. "There won't be enough food... Or BBQ sauce."

Nick laughed, "Ash promised to feed Simi before they came. And Xedrix and Xirena said they would eat before also. But you know, when are Charonte ever full?"

"Probably about as often as you are, Gautier." Dev commented as he walked by.

The two shapeshifters shared a laugh at Nick's expense. Nick turned away and carried the cooler on his shoulder, toward the back of the restaurant. Cherise was there, taking orders from a family of tourist. After he caught her attention, he waved to let her know he wanted to talk.

Cherise smiled and finished writing down their food. "I'll be right back with your drinks." She joined her son at one of the high tables near the games and pool tables. "Hey, Boo. What's in the cooler?"

"A bunch of meat." He looked suddenly apprehensive. "Umm, so you know that woman I told you about?"

"Yes," Cherise replied, stretching the word out. Her eyes told him she was scanning him, trying to read his mind like mother's did. She headed over to the bar to get her table's drinks, causing Nick to have to follow her.

"Well, she's having a cook out today and she asked me to invite you. She's invited alot of the people we know. She's known a bunch of them for awhile now, and now she's inviting the others, too."

Cherise tried to hide her surprise, but she never did have a great poker face. "Oh! Well, umm... What time is it gonna start? I might not be off in time."

Aimee chose that moment to walk past, "Don't worry, Cherise. Go with Nick. We got plenty of hands 'round here. I'll pick up your tables and make sure you get your tips." She made a shooing motion with her hands, "The two of you go on to Kim's and let her know we'll be by later with reinforcements."

Nick gave her an arched eyebrow, "More people?"

She laughed, "No, more chow. She has no clue how much food are crew can put away. There's no way she'll have enough."

Nick pulled in Kim's driveway and put the car in park. Cherise leaned forward in her seat to look at the house and yard.

"Oh, my," she gawked, as she subconsciously started smoothing out her blue cotton dress. "What did you say she did for a living again?"

Nick laughed before taking his mother's hand. "Chill, ma. She's a Jazz singer at Momma Lou's."

Cherise looked unsure, "I didn't think Momma Lou's pays that well. She must be one heck of a singer for a house like this."

Nick had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Even at this age, she wouldn't stop herself from smacking him upside the head. "No, ma, she's not doing anything illegal or immoral. A few years ago, her and her best friend, they were down on their luck like we used to be. They were living together, trying to take care of Kim's son and Gabi's daughter and trying to make it on change." He turned in his seat to stare his mother in the face, "They were even living in our old condo. And they were about to be kicked out and be living on the street. Then, Ash met them at a Habitat of Humanity site and found out how bad things were for them." He gave her a meaningful look, "You know how Ash is. He helps anyone he can, whether they want it or not. Before they knew what he'd done, he'd already bought them both houses right next to each other, had their car fixed and college funds started for both kids."

Cherise scanned both houses again, this time with a soft look. "That boy does have a soft spot for the down and trodded."

He scoffed, "I don't think he'd take it too well knowing that you still call him a boy." Especially given the man was over eleven thousand years old.

She smacked his hand, then started to unbuckle her seatbelt, "You two will always be boys to me." She sighed, slumping in her seat. "Seems were kindred spirits. You and I, and these women you've befriended."

"Yeah, more than you know." He opened his door and went around to open the door for his mother. "Just come in and meet them, ma." He gave her a begging look. "I really like her. And I know you will, too."

Cherise smiled, then took his offered hand. "Alright, boo. Let's go meet these women."

After Nick pulled out the cooler and his mom took the bags of food, they headed up the drive way. Nick opened the side gate to the back yard where the grill was and had Cherise follow him. As they came around the corner, they could hear music coming from inside. Nick sat the cooler down on the back deck and took the bags from Cherise. They both started for the sliding glass doors that led to the kitchen, but stopped short of going in.

Gabi and Kim were inside, singing along with Megan Trainor's "All About That Bass". To make it worse, they were doing really old dance moves. Kim was sliding in her socks and doing the wave while Gabi was doing something akin to the running man. They each had kitchen utensils in their hands, singing into them without a care in the world. When they turned sideways to bump hips, they froze at seeing Nick grinning and Cherise staring wide-eyed.

Kim ran to turn off the music blasting from her laptop. She laid the whisk on the counter next to the computer, then started smoothing her hair down as she made her way to unlock the back door.

With her cheeks burning, she glared at Nick while standing in the doorway. "You will forget what you saw here today," she said while doing the Jedi mindwipe motion with her hand.

He chuckled and did his best Yoda impression, "Forget never can, shall I." He stumbled when she shoved him, playfully.

Kim then turned to the older woman who was staying silent. "Hello, Ms. Gautier. It's nice to finally meet you. Though, I wish you hadn't seen that. I'd rather you get to know me before I embarrass myself infront of you."

Cherise just shook her head, "Dear, don't be embarrassed by that. I've danced like that with Mennie for years. It just means you have a good friend." She smiled kindly at Kim and then to Gabi, who was dancing to the music playing in her head.

Kim gaped at her best friend. "Gabi! Really? I'm trying to make a good first impression here."

Gabi froze, her head thrown back so that she was looking at them upside down. "So? I'm not the one interested in dating Nick, though he is yummy." She winked at Cherise, "Ma'am, you raised one heck of a hottie there. Can you make me one? I'm getting tired of B.O.B."

Utterly mortified, Kim stepped through the doors and shut them quickly. Covering her face, she groaned deep in her throat. "I swear, she's trying to kill me." Kim peeked between her fingers at Cherise, "I'd apologize for her, but then we'd be here for hours because there's just not enough time in the day."

Nick laughed, put his arm around Kim's shoulders, and turned her to where the cooler was. "Come on. Ignore Gabi and tell me what to do with all this food. I brought steaks and ribs from Sanctuary."

Kim arched an eyebrow in confusion. "But I bought plenty of food?"

Cherise joined her son with a light chuckle of her own, "Trust me, dear. After working at Sanctuary for almost ten years, and cooking in my own home for most of the people Nick tells me you have coming over, you can never have enough food."

Kim collapsed in her lawn chair, exhausted. She watched as her guest sat at the multiple picnic blankets and tables she had spread across her backyard. For the past three hours, she had been running around like a chicken with its head cut off, trying to make sure everyone was happy and content.

She looked at Nick, who was sitting inbetween his mother and Anthony at a table. Cherise was scolding him over how messy he was being while eating. Though, in his defense, it was BBQ ribs he was eating. Anthony was laughing and trying not to spit watermelon everywhere. Gabi and Viviana sat across from them, watching over their burgers.

The Bears and Wolves were actually sitting together on blankets they had pulled together into a large pallet. Samia and Aimee were shaking their heads as Fang and Dev tore through plates of Ribs in a eating contest. What the prize was Kim didn't know, but judging by the two women's expressions, it wasn't worth it.

Acheron and Styxx's respective family was in the middle of the yard, in the center of everyone. Both men were looking aghast at the outfit's their wives had dressed their young children in. Bas and Theron were in matching sailor outfit's. But instead of the traditional white, the outfit's were black with neon green stripes. It wasn't lost on Kim that Tory was wearing a neon green shirt and Ash was in his ever present black on black.

Styxx was wearing a navy linen shirt open over a white tank and khaki shorts while Bethany had on a cream-colored blouse and jean skirt. Ari was sitting in her lap, eating on an ear of corn. He was wearing a bright romper that had fireworks covering it. And as Kim watched closer, she saw small LED lights blink within the sparks. Ari caught it also and began trying to grab the lights as they blinked on his belly. Urian rubbed his little brother's head playfully, making the child laugh harder.

Kyrian and Amanda sat at another table with Valerius and Tabitha on the opposite side, while their children chased one another around the table. Sunshine and Talon sat with them, watching the little ones play. Sunshine was trying to get Talon to eat some of her fruit salad, but he defiantly tore a bite off his T-bone and made a show of chewing on it. She just rolled her eyes as she took a dainty bite of strawberry while rubbing her extended stomach.

"You look exhausted." Kim looked up to see Xirena in her human form. She was in a skin tight black halter and black jeans, with her blonde hair flowing around her face in waves. And to Kim's surprise, the Charonte handed her a plate of food.

"Umm, thanks." Kim took the plate that was filled with ribs, baked beans and corn on the cob. Kim wasn't sure what to think of the tall demon beside her.

"Xiamara has told me about you and your family. How you've accepted her without any change once you discovered the truth of her heritage." Her eyes flashed red for a moment, "Not many humans have that kind of constitution. You treat my sister the same now as you did when you thought she was human."

"Well, am I not suppose to? Nothing about her has changed." Kim looked out to all of her guest and friends. "Nothing about any of them has changed. I just learned a few new facts, like finding out a friend is allergic to peanuts, or that they had an embarrassing school photo that their parent's love to show off." She shrugged, "So my friends are powerful immortals, demons, and shapeshifters that fight evil on a daily bases. It's better than a bunch of the people I called friends when I was younger that didn't think twice about throwing me under a bus when I got pregnant. And most of them are in jail now. Or dead. "

Xirena rubbed her jaw in thought. "I guess you do have a point there. Still, it means alot to Xedrix and I how you and your son have accepted her. Long ago, when humans found out about demons, they hunted us. Tried to kill us. Even during the time of the Atlantean pantheon, we were feared. It's refreshing to have a human be open with us." She looked down at Kim with a gleam in her eye that made Kim squirm.

"What?"

"I've heard about some legendary cookies that you make. Xiamara says that she doesn't even need to add BBQ sauce to them, and she loves her sauces."

Laughing in relief at the sudden topic change, Kim stood up with her plate and led Xirena inside. She grabbed the cookie jar off the counter and turned to offer a cookie to the blonde, only to see her standing just outside the sliding glass.

"You have protection seals. I can't come in unless you say it."

"Oh!" Kim's cheeks pinkened in embarrassment, "Sorry. Yes, you may enter my home."

And like that, Xirena stepped through and took the cookie from Kim. Her eyes widened after taking a bite, then she opened her mouth to show her serrated teeth, and swallowed the rest of the cookie in one gulp. Kim stared as the demon licked her finger tips.

"My little sister was right. I think BBQ sauce would make them taste less delicious."

Kim thanked her and handed her a few more cookies.

"I smell yummy yummy cookies!" SImi was there, sitting on the counter holding the jar before Kim even had time to register the voice.

Kim rolled her eyes before going to her pantry. "I knew it was a good thing I baked more last night since both of you like them so much." She pulled out a large pocorn tin and set it out on the counter. She opened it to reveal it full of the same cookies. Both demons actually squealed and set about devouring the cookies. Kim left them to it as she returned outside to eat the plate Xirena had given her.

It wasn't long before the sky had darkened and the lightning bugs had begun to emerge. The guy's had all helped set up the fireworks earlier in the evening, which they had argued on the best way to do it. And now, Kim was just praying that their thousands of years of combined knowledge was enough to avoid all of them exploding in a firey death. Everyone was stationed on the back deck, squished together in a modge-podge of supernaturals, with three naive humans smack in the middle.

Nick stood on top of a picnic table and turned to face everyone. "Alright, fireworks are bout to start y'all, so if you gotta go piss," he pointed to Kim's dogwood trees, "there ya go."

"Nicholas Aloysius Gautier!"

He hopped down quickly, and joined Kim and Anthony on the steps. It felt like everyone held their breath as they waited for the first explosions. A loud screech came from the side of the yard followed by a loud boom and red, green and blue sparks. The show lasted for another half hour before the grand finale, where dozens of the largest fireworks Kim and Nick could find went off at varying heights, along with mulitiple fountain-like screechers on the ground.

As the last ones died off, Kim leaned into Nick and rested her head on his shoulder. Nick slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulder, still nervous about scaring her. But when she lifted her head to smile up at him, the level of his nervousness was completely baffling.

"Thank you, Nick." She told him.

"You're welcome, but for what?"

She motioned to the families rising to their feet and gathering their things to head home. "I have no doubt that I would have made a mess of things had it not been for you tonight."

Now he really was confused, "All I did was bring extra food and help grill."

"You also helped by stopping Fang and Vane from transforming and wrestling over that last sausage. And a bunch of other incidents like that. You were able to diffuse situations that I would have been lost on."

He just shrugged, which caused him to bump her head with his shoulder. "Oh, sorry. It's only cause I've been around them all longer. I've learned from Ash a good bit about wrangling people." He gave her a light squeeze before helping her to her feet. "It won't be long and you'll pick up on some of it." He looked over to where Simi, Xirena, and Xedrix were huddled around the empty cookie tin. Simi was licking crumbs off her hands while her brother and sister seemed to be arguing over the last cookie.

Urian, in all his bravery, or was it stupidity, walked over and snatched the cookie from the demons. They stared in disbelief as he ate the treat in one go. Nick laughed as the blonde then made a hasty escape through the side yard, mostly likely so no one would see his teleport to safety.

"See? You have your own wrangling ways. If you could keep a steady supply of those cookies, you'd be able to command an ancient demonic army."

Kim laughed at something she knew wasn't really funny but she appreciated the gesture. "That is not something I aspire to ever do."

Kim split from Nick to tell her guest and new friends good-bye. By the time everyone but Nick and his mom was gone, Kim was ready to go to bed but knew she had a lot of cleaning to still do. Since Gabi had work in the morning, Kim had sent her on home, even though her friend had insisted on staying to help. As she entered her kitchen to get trash bags, she smiled at the last thing she'd expected.

Nick, Cherise and Anthony had already started on cleaning. Anthony was working on putting away leftovers while Cherise was washing dishes. Nick picking up paper plates and plastic cups and throwing them into the trash bag he was carrying. None of them gave much notice to her as she walked in. Cherise looked at Kim over her shoulder and smiled, then turned to rinse a spatula. Touched by the simple act, Kim grabbed a bag and headed outside to clean up.

Author's Note: if you haven't realized it yet, this is a 4th of July chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: While I don't usually listen to Boy Bands, I do like One Direction's "Beautiful". I came across it one day while channel surfing the radio. And it's what I listened to for this chapter. Though I was dancing in my seat during most of it.

AU add on: Yes, I'm still alive. Things just have been hectic since Thanksgiving. 1) I discovered I was pregnant with my fourth child and my husband and I have been trying to come to terms with the thought of a fourth child. Because this means we now have to not only get a bigger vehicle, but we have to also find a bigger house. And 2) on December 14th, 2017, my father was hit by a truck while on his motorcycle, and he was killed. As you can imagine, that was traumatic enough, besides the fact that my father and I haven't spoken in years and the last time I saw him, I told him to "Get the fuck off my property, you bastard."

...Yeah, so I'm dealing with that guilt. But I'm trying to distract myself lately so I'm forcing myself to at least right some, even if a small chapter, for each of my stories. Anyways, to the chapter!

"Momma, I can't find it!" Viviana had her head under her bed, tossing clothes and toys out from beneath it.

Gabi came in the room wearing a green tank top, black shorts and a large beach towel tossed over her shoulder. She walked over to her daugher's pink dresser and picked up the flowery sun hat. "Seriously, I walked in here and saw it in less than two seconds. You've been in here searching for thirty minutes."

Vivi's blonde head popped up, a blue sock on her head. She smiled big, a gap from where she'd loss a tooth earlier in the week. She hopped over to her mother, took the sun hat and placed it on her head, then ran out the room without another word.

"Hey!" Kim yelped as Viviana flew past her on the stairs. Kim went to the girl's door to look at the chaos Gabi was attempting to tip-toe through. "Where's the fire?"

Gabi threw up her hands, "It'll be in the front lawn if she doesn't clean this room. I swear."

Kim patted her friend's head. "It'll be alright. Come on. Nick's waiting outside."

"Hold on," Gabi pulled Kim to a stop then looked down her shirt.

"Boundries much?" Kim accused, clutching her t-shirt to her chest. Gabi didn't look remorseful at all, just smug.

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't wearing that hideous frilly one piece. Ya got's to show some skin, girl. Especially with Nick, I mean, when we get to the beach, there's gonna be women swarming him. Which reminds me."

She went into the hall closet and pulled out a Louisville slugger. "We may need this to fight them off."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Stop being so dramatic."

"I'm being realistic. That boy is hotter than the payment in August."

Kim took the bat from her friend and returned it to the closet. "Seriously, you act like I should act like we're married."

Gabi lead the way down the stairs. "There is nothing wrong with staking your claim. Y'all are together, show it!" Gabi made a show of throwing her arms into the air and tossing her head back. "Own that ass. Say it loud and proud! 'I'm banging that Cajun!' "

Kim just groaned into her hands as she followed Gabi out the front door. Gabi turned on her alarm then locked the door. The two then headed over to Kim's drive where her Jeep was. Nick's Jag was parked along the street. He was laughing with the kids, who were already seated in the backseat with the beach gear.

It seemed like Cherise had been shopping for him again. Nick was wearing a pair of orange swim trunks covered in pineapples. It almost seemed like the woman was humiliating her son on purpose some days. He turned to the two women as the approached and gave them a large grin that made Kim squirm. He really was incredibly handsome. Any woman would not hesitate to fight over him.

A fact that was proven even more when he removed his white t-shirt and tossed it around his neck.

"Okay," Kim whispered to Gabi, "You win. I concede."

Nick was confused by the comment and by the frightening laugh that Gabi made.

Author's Note: I'm sorry this isn't longer. I really am, butwith everything that's happened, I just couldn't force anymore out that I was proud of. I wrote probably a thousand more words for this, but when I went back and reread it, after this point, it just went to shit. Hopefully you understand. I will continue this chapter next time because I still really want to write this idea.

But, I got a new phone for christmas that can be used as a hotspot, so as soon as I write a new chapter, I can post them now. And I know I've said things like that before, but unless we can no longer afford $35/month for my phone or I like, drop it in water, we should be good.


	16. chapter 16

Author's Note: Let's take another crack at this, shall we?

The summer breeze felt great. Kim was glad she had used a bandana to pull her hair back, the bright red standing out well against her brown hair and lightly tanned skin. Everyone had somehow crowded into her jeep, along with their beach gear. She had a sneaking suspicion that Nick had something to do with that space manipulation.

Gabi sat next to her, already applying the sunblock. Nick had agreed to sit in back between the kids. He had already broken into the cooler and pulled out some Capri Suns. Kim looked in her rear view mirror to see him finishing off his own Capri Sun. She shook her head at his antics.

Kim turned a corner and slowed down to look for a parking spot. She wasn't sure how, but she somehow knew there was a shaded parking spot across the large lot. Again, another Nick manipulation most likely. It didn't take very long to get the Jeep unpacked. Especially with Nick offering to carry the heavy things, even though Kim argued that just cause he could, didn't mean he should have to.

It was as they sat up the umbrella and towels and the kids took to the water, that Kim began to notice them. They were everywhere, slowly surrounding them, cirlcing like the predators she'd been warned of.

Of course,' Kim thought grudgingly, 'College girls...'

And they were absolutely shameless in their not-dscreet-in-any-way advances. One girl even pretended to toss a ball into the air only to miss it and have it land near Nick. Then she walked over to stand beside him, turned around and bent over, flaunting her thong bikini. And the smell of coocnut oil became increasingly strong as many women seemed to think at the time to open tanning oil and lather themselves in it.

Nick perked his head up, eyes narrow and alert. His powers told him there wasn't anyone around that was of any real threat, but the alarm in his head still kept ringing. Somewhere, close by, was a building source of immense human wrath. And he only hoped he wasn't the target, and he felt sorry for the poor soul that was the target.

"Aren't you gonna get in the water?"

Kim looked up from her book, covering her eyes some to see Nick's face. He was dripping wet, fresh from playing with Anthony and Vivi in the waves. She just shrugged.

"I don't usually get in the water much. Makes it easier to deal with anything that I might need to do if I don't have to dry off first. Don't wanna be soaked, trying to dig through a bag with electronics and other things better off dry."

"She's a giant spoil sport, ain't she?" Gabi called from the edge of the surf. "She won't even strip down to her bikini."

Said spoil sport glared at her friend from behind her sunglasses. Nick squatted down infront of her, taking the book out of her hands and placing it on the towel beneath her.

"Hey, we're at the beach. Anything happens, I'm here. You don't have to put off enjoying yourself for in case an emergency comes up."

Kim opened her mouth the retort his comment, to ask how he knew, but promptly clamped it shut with the glint in his blue eyes. 'Damn telepathy.' He just grinned at her before rolling to the side to sit on his own towel.

"Here, I'll sit out and take guard duty. You go play with your son."

She pursed her lips thinking, then conceeded. Standing and dusting off a bit of sand that had collected along her calves, she tugged at the bottom of her shirt. She arefully folded the vintage Lynyrd Skynyrd shirt and laid it on the towel. She effortlessly pulled down the cut-off jeans and stepped out of them, folding and adding to the pile. With a quick tightening of her bandana and a small readjustment of her camo two piece, she strode into the water.

Nick remembered the feeling of wrath that someone had been putting off earlier. He had been sure then that he was the only one who could feel it. But now, even unattuned humans could easily feel the heat of jealousy pouring from every pore on his body. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from launching himself at the group of men to his right who were doing little to cover up the thoughts they had as they watched Kim. It was made worse when she lifted her long hair up to pile it onto her head, revealing the soft curves of her back, and slowly dipped up to her chin in the saltwater, only to come right back up and let her tresses fall back down.

He could feel the demon inside him wanting out. It was something he'd been coming to realize was now a common occurance when it came to the brunette in the middle of a splashing war. He vaguely wondered if this was how his father Adarian had felt towards his mother. 'No, cause Adarian wouldn't have stopped himself from killing them bastards just feet away.'

Nick was considering what he could secretly do to the assholes when he glanced back at Kim just as she turned to look at him. Beads of water were rolling down her body, her hair wet and clinging to her skin and bandana hardly still tied. But the look of joy she sent him quieted everything. The blood rushing through his ears, the rapid pounding in his chest, and the demon stirring within. It proved to calm him down enough to clearly think for a moment.

In the next moment though, the unabashed idiots to the side went pale as they glanced at Nick to see why Kim was looking at him the way she was. For when they looked at Nick, they didn't see the dark-haired, bright-eyed Cajun, they saw the side he wanted them to see. The side that he'd unleash on them if they dare to look at his woman again, wings, claws and all.

Author's Note: I did it! I finally did it! I finally finished this chapter. OMG I'm sorry it took so long. But you can thank dark-huntress-universe over on Tumblr for this post. A question lead to inspiration, or more along the lines of motivation. Plus my doctor gave me some medicine to help give me energy that this baby is sucking out of me. Also, on that note, IT'S ANOTHER BOY!


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: I had planned to have a few more chapters inbetween this one and the last one because I wrote this one as the idea cmae to me and didn't want to lose it. But I've had such bad writers block and barely any time since giving birth August 2nd, so I decided to go ahead and treat y'all to this bit.

Heathens by Twenty-One Pilots is the theme of this chapter. I think you'll get the irony of it. Enjoy.

Nick was sitting in a booth at Sanctuary, watching Kim and Anthony fight over the last of an ice cream sundae. He couldn't help, but smile at the two of them. They had become a light he hadn't realized he needed. A light that showed how dark his life had started becoming. His mother and friends were important, but these two infront of him, they were the brightest lights in his life right now. Which shocked him as he came to that conclusion. They had become to mean more than he ever thought anyone could. Before he could think more on that revelation, a tingle in his spin caused him to look towards the door as a pair of Apollites walked in.

The man was tall, though not the usual height of Apollites. And while he wasn't the standard beautiful, he would still be considered handsome by human standards. He wore a pair of green and black Tripp pants, a Joker shirt, and a set of black Vans. The woman with him was short, probably just a little taller than Kim. Her hair was a dirty blonde color with brown low lights that fell to just below her shoulders in waves. She wore a blue polo shirt and jeans. Her pink toe polish matched her sandals.

"Must be halflings," Dev said as he came up behind Nick. He was looking at the two as they made their way to the bar. The woman looked skittish as hell, like she expected someone to stake her in the heart. Given the amount of current and Ex-hunters in the building, they couldn't really blame her.

Kim looked up from her ice cream to give the Bear a questioning stare. "What?"

Nick indicated the bar. Kim and Anthony both looked to where the two men were watching. Anthony shouted in surprise, then jumped over Kim and ran to the bar, straight at the Apollites.

"The hell?!" Nick jumped up to go after him, but Kim grabbed his wrist. He looked down at her like she was crazy. "Those are Apollites he's running towards, Baby."

She scoffed and stood up, glaring at him like he was the crazy one. "Your powers are on the fritz then. Because there is no way Dillion and Miranda are Apollites."

Dev jerked in surprise. "You know them?"

"Momma! Look!"

The three of them turned to see Anthony dragging the female behind him. She looked excited to see Kim till she noticed Nick and Dev eyeing her. She halted in her tracks, causing the man behind her to nearly run into her. They started to back away when Kim shook her head at Nick and Dev, giving the two men scathing looks. Kim hurried over to the frightened woman and gave her a tight hug, even pulling the man in to join them. After a few exchanged words and some pointing and nervous glances to the two grouchy and confused men, Kim got them to come over to the table.

Smiling, Kim motioned among the group. "Miranda, Dillion. This is my boyfriend, Nick Gautier, and our friend, Dev Peltier, whose family owns this place. Baby, Dev. This is Miranda Thompson and Dillion Bruce. They're my friends from back home in Alabama."

Miranda rubbed her arm nervously, avoiding eye contact. "H-Hi."

Dillion though, stood with his head held high, and stared Nick down. "I hope you've treated her and my god-son well. I'd hate to have to kill you."

Nick sucked in his breath in anger, causing his nostrils to flare. He got in Dillion's face and unleashed a flare of power to let him know who was the stronger of the two. But he had to give the Apollite credit, he didn't flinch. "I know what you are, Apollite. But are you willing to find out what I am?"

"Nick!" Kim smacked him on the shoulder while Dev pulled him back.

"Gautier," Dev all but growled, "You know the rules. Don't start nothing on these premises. I'd hate to have to kick your ass and throw you out. Especially while your mom's on shift." He pinned Dillion and Miranda with that steely gaze, "And you two. Your new around here, so I'll tell you this once and only once. On this property, I don't give a damn what species you are, you don't bite, we don't bite. Everyone is welcome here unless they start something. Then you'll get your ass handed to you in a hand-basket while one of us throws you out on your head."

Kim threw her hands up in disbelief. "Oh my gosh, will you two cut it out already? They are NOT Apollites! I've seen them out in the sun. I went to school with them for years. I've known Dillion since I was Anthony's age." She planted her fist on her hips, "Just cause they are blonde, doesn't mean they are Apollites!"

"Kimmy..." Miranda was tugging on her sleeve, trepidition in her eyes. "We are Apollites. Partial, anyways."

Kim couldn't have been more shocked if she had been hit with a God-Bolt.

Dillion began quietly singing the theme song to Suicide Squad, "You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you... You're lovin' on the murder sitting next you...Umph!" He rubbed his ribs from where Miranda had elbowed him.

"You are not helping, Pineapple..."

Nick arched an eyebrow at the name, but didn't say anything. He watched Kim as she came to terms with what she'd just heard. Kim placed her hand on the table to steady herself as she sat down.

Kim rubbed her forehead before letting out a slow breath. "Ok, ok. I can deal with this. I handled almost getting killed by Daimons and learning about gods, demons, and Dark-Hunters all in one night easily. I can handle this."

Dillion actually growled deep in his throat, "You were almost killed by them monsters?"

Anthony nodded as he grabbed both Miranda and Dillion's hands. "Yeah, a few months ago, they tried to corner Momma in an alley. But Nick saved her." He looked up into Dillion's dark blue eyes, "Dillion, you called the Daimons monsters, but aren't they your family?"

Dillion had a pained expression as he crouched to be face to face with Anthony. "No, little man. They're not. Those that chose to take peoples lives so they can live are dead to me. Literally."

The aura that surrounded him and Miranda made Kim's stomach knot. "Who else? I can tell by the air around you, there are others from our old group."

"Nic was."

The knot tightened. "Was? What do you mean, 'was'?"

Dillion didn't try to hide the anguish in his voice, "He went Daimon the night before he turned twenty-seven. I killed him the next day."

Kim's eyes bulged out as she cupped her mouth. Nicodemus had been an asshole back in school who lived to pick on and harrasss Kim. But even though she'd loathed him, she hadn't wished him dead. He had also been one of Dillion's best friends. "Why? I don't understand. I mean, I know it's horrible for him to kill someone but he was your best friend. Y'all were like brothers."

"He turned by killing both Jes and Brandy, and stealing their souls."

The knot in her stomach erupted and she had to quickly turn away as she hurled onto the floor beneath the table. Dev went to get something to clean it up with, while Nick sat next to Kim, rubbing her back and holding her long hair back.

'God, not Jesyka. Not her. And Brandy.'

While Brandy and Kim had been friendly with one another, Jesyka had been one of Kim's best friends. It had been hard enough the first time, when Kim'd heard about Jesyka and Brandy's deaths. But the story had been that they'd been in a car accident and that the car had blown up before they could get out. Obviously, that had been a lie.

"H-how did you find out?" She asked, her head still under the table.

Dillion tried to open his mouth the speak, but couldn't form the words as the guilt knawed at him. Miranda placed her hand on his forearm before turning to Kim who was sitting back up.

"Nic told Dillion about it, trying to convince him to go Daimon."

"I staked that bastard with a spoon. And it didn't hit the spot at first so it just hurt him alot. I made him suffer before I twisted it, yanked it out, and stabbed him again. That time, I hit the spot. And I heard their souls as they were freed." Even with the loud music and people talking, you could actually hear his teeth grinding against each other. "They were family. I'd known Nic and Jes as long as I'd known you, Kim. And he killed them. How long were him and Jes a couple back in school? How long were him and Brandy married? And yet he murdered them to elongate his life for a few months."

The anger coming off him was so thick you could almost taste it. But it splintered the second Anthony sniffled. Everyone looked down at the young boy as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Aunt Jesyka always did the best pictures for me. She used to send us handmade holiday cards. And when I broke my arm, she sent me a comic book about me. She was always so nice."

After cleaning her mouth good with a napkin, Kim reached out to her son. Nick moved so that Anthony could crawl into the booth and sit in her arms. She held his head to her chest and gently rocked him while he cried into her shirt. Kim was on the verge of her own breakdown, but held it in for her son's sake.

Nick grabbed two chairs from a nearby empty table for Miranda and Dillion. They looked surprised at him, then thanked him as they sat.

Dev came back with a mop and bucket, but made the puke disappear with his powers, then pretended to clean it up for appearance's sake.

Nick sat down next to Anthony and held both mother and son, knowing Kim was hurting just as much, if not more, than Anthony.

He eyed the newcomers to his life, not willing to give them a chance to turn on them. Because it didn't matter how much they disagreed with turning Daimon now. In the end, when faced with death, most anyone would do anything to stay alive.


	18. Chapter 18

OK so I read a post on Tumblr about Remi and it made my whole perspective of him change really, even though I've read No mercy where Sam reveals some of his softer side, I still saw him as an ass hat. This chapter is a nod to our favorite grouch/inner softy.

Also, I've discovered that when my husband tries to get me to help him figure out his shooting load math (don't ask cause I don't know how to really explain it), and I work on my stories, I get alot done. So, from now on, on weekends where he has shooting competitions, I'm pulling out the laptop, and ask small simple questions, like "how so?" and "what does that mean?". It gets him talking and my creative juices flowing. LOL

Anthony pulled and fought, but no matter what he did, he couldn't get his hand loose. It was so humiliating. He was ten years old and stuck like this. Hopefully none of his classmates would see him like this.

"You can fight all you want, young man. But I am not letting go of your hand until we get to Sanctuary."

"Momma!" He gave one last hard tug, but when Kim tightened her grip to the point it was almost painful, he relinquished his arm to her mercy. "Come on. We're on the sidewalk and I can see the front door. I think you made us take the trolley and walk just so you can humiliate me."

"Curses. You're on to me." Kim smirked at him. While he hadn't been exactly short for his age, she had been able to still look down at him abit a few months ago. But with the latest growth spurt, he was now even with her five-two frame. It was because of this that she had done what he was accusing her of. "I'm not going to apologize for wanting to walk with my baby. Your growing up quickly and it won't be long before you'll be shunning me. You'll leave me every chance you get and tell me you hate me nearly every day."

Anthony lost the rest of the fight in him then. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Momma, I'd never do that. I love you and I always will."

She smiled before letting go of his hand to wrap an arm around his shoulders. "You just remember that in a few years after puberty hits you like a freight train and I'm embarrassing you infront of girls."

The two walked into the afternoon shadow that Sanctuary cast over the sidewalk and street. Kim sized up the man at the door, taking in his rough demeanor and scowl. Definately Remi. Walking up to the bear, she smiled a nervous smile at him. "Good afternoon, Remi."

"Hmph," was all she got from him.

She hurried Anthony in the building, trying to put space between them and the man. She spotted Nick at the bar, waving when he looked up and smiled at her.

Anthony looked back at her, "Can I go play some games?"

"Sure." She dug in her purse to fish out a few dollars. He took them with a quick 'thanks' before rushing over to the arcade games towards the back. Kim sighed before joining her boyfriend, walking into his arms and resting her forehead on his sternum.

"Long day?" Nick asked, running his hand through the ends of her hair.

"No, not really." She tilted her head to look across the room to Anthony, "Just dealing with the fact that my baby is growing up and soon won't need me anymore."

"Ah, I'm sure that's not true. There's been plenty of times where I just couldn't handle anymore shit and would basically run to my mom. I've pulled her to sit on her couch and just crawled next to her to lay my head in her lap. I can't tell her about the things that get to me but I can let her comfort me."

"Awww, ain't that sweet?" Jasyn snickered behind the bar. Nick flared his hand slightly and Jasyn was knocked backwards onto his ass.

Anthony was leaned over the console of Donky Kong, his face just inches from the flashing screen. He was close to beating his personal best when a yank at the back of his shirt sent him spiraling to the floor, knocking a chair over in the process. Looking up, the smart remark he had on his tongue died off at seeing three boys from the middle school. Each of them had younger siblings in Anthony's class and never ceased to torment him when in the same vicinty.

"Well, well, well, look what we got here boys." The stocky boy that had pulled Anthony down smirked to the others flanking him. "It's Puffer-nut."

"It's Peffer, Greg." He growled, getting to his feet. Anthony shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Partially to hide his clenching fist, and partially to fight down the urge to knock the smirk off the heavier boy.

"That's what I said. Puffer-nut."

Anthony chanced a look over to his mom and Nick. He was glad they were busy talking, he didn't want his mom to get upset with him. But, as his luck would have it, one of the boys, Welurd, saw him and followed his line of sight.

"Ah, hey Greg. Look. It's 'Shake, Rattle and Whore'. Looks like she got her a new pimp."

Anthony bristled at the crack at his mother. "My mother is not a whore and Nick is not a pimp. Now take it back!"

Greg shot forward and grabbed Anthony by his hair. "Or what? You gonna go cry to her? Go ahead, call your momma over here. I got something for her-"

The arcade area suddenly became darker, like a wall was put up blocking most of the light. Anthony looked behind the teens and didn't know whether to smile or tremble.

"The hell?" The older boys looked behind them and visibly shrunk at the giant blonde glaring down at them.

"These punks bothering you, little one?"

Kim was laughing at a story Jasyn was recalling from Nick's teen years when the sound of a chair loudly scraping the floor and falling over caught her ears. Looking around, she saw the teenagers standing over Anthony, who lay next to the fallen chair. Gasping, she started to charge over there when Nick grabbed her.

"Hey, hey, hey. No." He closed her mouth when she made to protest. "I see them, I see them and don't you go over there and make things worse. And, yes you going over there will make things worse. Trust me. I can hear what they're saying." He wrapped both arms around her waist to keep her from running over there and causing a bigger scene.

"Those little shitheads bullied Anthony for the past year and a half. I am not gonna stand around and let them do it here. This is Sanctuary, Nick. Not just for the paranormal, but for us, too. I want Anthony to feel safe here." She paused in her worry, thinking on something. "He doesn't know that I know, but he's been having nightmares, Nick. And from what I've heard him say in his sleep, it's about daimons coming after us. He needs a place that he can feel truly safe. So I can't let those boys take this from him."

Jasyn leaned across the deep grained wood to smile with mirth. "I don't think he's gonna have any problems with them anymore."

Kim and Nick both turned in time to see Remi heading straight for the group of boys. Even from the bar, they could see the Arcadian had his sights on the boy who'd just grabbed Anthony by the hair.

"These punks bothering you, little one?"

Anthony's hair was released so quickly that he actually stumbled a bit from where he'd been standing awkwardly to avoid more pain.

"We weren't doing anything, sir!" screeched the boy that had stayed quiet the whole time.

Remi gave the blackette a scathing glare before sweeping it across his companions. He looked to Anthony and saw the angry tears that were threatening to spill over. Some of his animal hostility seep out as he pushed his way to Anthony. Remi clapped a paw onto his shoulder and mentally praised the young boy for withstanding the weight.

"I missed lunch today. These three should hold me over til dinner, what you think?" He gave each of the bullies a once over, sizing them up. And his stomachs growl made them actually break into a light sweat.

Anthony managed to smile up at Remi and shrug. "They'd give you indigestion like that tourist did last week."

"Ah, yeah. Italian never did settle with me well." His eyes narrowed on the boys that were trying to slowly back away now. "But they don't look italian." He took one step towards them and it was like a fire was set under them. They took off running, bumping into customers and almost crashing into Morty as he came from the kitchen. Remi grinned slightly but looked down when he felt two small arms wrap around his much larger arm.

Anthony's forehead was pressing hard into the muscle of Remi's forearm, head bent down, trying to quell the quiver in his shoulders. "I hate them. I wish they'd leave me alone."

Remi kneeled down low so he could face Anthony evenly. "Hey, look at me. Look. At. Me." He said a little more forecfully when Anthony tried to look down at his feet. "You have a right to be angry and upset at them, but you should be proud of yourself."

"How can I be proud of that? I just stood there!"

"Yeah, but didn't you promise your momma you wouldn't fight anymore?"

"Yes..."

Remi nodded, a look of understanding across his face. "I know it's tough, but you kept your promise and that's what counts. Those brats won't matter in the future and they don't matter now. Everyone that counts is in your heart. That's the ones that you want to be proud of you, your ma, Gabi and her daughter, Nick, us here, the whole Hunter gang."

Remi ruffled Anthony's hair and grinned. "Come on. Morty was making some cookies earlier and they should be ready."

Remi straightened back to his full height. His face settled back to his usual grim look, but Anthony smirked, now knowing it was just a facade. He let the shapeshifter lead him towards the kitchen, passing his mom and Nick. The two were watching them with a strange look. Kim ran her fingers through her son's hair as he walked by her, a soothing gesture that helped to put his bullies further from his mind.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: so I feel like the entire story up to this point hasn't had enough fluffy best friend moments between Kim and Gabi. I now resolve to fix that. Enjoy.

Kim stumbled through her front door, arms loaded with grocery bags. The sudden downpour on the way home caused her to rush and grab as many bags of groceries as possible from her car and make a mad dash to the porch. She'd had to struggle to get the key in the lock, which had caused the eggs to fall out. Marching her way to her kitchen, she unceramoniously dropped everything on the island and began putting away the items. The only things left in her car were non-perishables so they could wait until the rain stopped.

She couldn't say, sadly, that the rain was the worse part of her day. She had woken up late, and had to rush to get to class on time for her exam. Said exam had a lot of subject matter that she had failed to cover in her studying, so the likely hood of a passing grade was slim. Add in the call from Anthony's school that notified her that she had forgotten and missed his parent-teacher conference and the man holding up the line at the grocery store who wanted to argue over a coupon that the store wouldn't accept. Kim was just done with this day and it was only noon.

Kim grabbed a spray bottle of pine-sol and a rag, setting out to clean up the egg mess at the front door. Kim was just passing the couch when she suddenly tossed the bottle and rag down. She collapsed on her knees, the weight of the day finally getting to be too much.

Gabi couldn't believe she had lost track of the days. Today of all days to forget. She quickened her pace across the wet grass, hardly giving the clearing skies a second thought. Kim's jeep was in the drive which was a good sign at least. That meant her friend wasn't out somewhere in who knows what state.

The egg carton and cracked eggs at the front door though, made her worry again. Ants had covered the door mat, slowly carrying away the runny mess. Stepping over the shells and turning the nob, her worry went up another notch when it showed itself to be unlocked. Pushing it open all the way, her heart stopped at seeing her friend laying face down behind the couch.

Gabi hurried over and knelt next to her best friend. Her hands hovered over the other woman's prone body, tears forming in her eyes as her mind went to the worse case scenario. But a light snore broke that frieght train in her mind. Gabi leaned closer to examine Kim. Dried tear trails ran down her face and her eyes were red and puffy. Her arms were curled underneath her torso, fist clenched even in her sleep. The forgotten bottle of cleaner and rag lay a few feet away.

Sitting back on her heels, Gabi breathed a sigh of relief, now having a somewhat idea of what happened. She climbed to her feet and reached over the couch. She pulled a throw pillow and the striped blanket from the back of the couch and set about trying to make her friend more comfortable on the hardwood floor.

Kim awoke to a pounding headache and both arms pinned under her, numb. She could tell that she had the beginning of a cold from not drying off earlier from the rain. She made to roll over when she realized there was a pillow under her head and her granny's blanket draped over her body. Sitting up slowly, she looked around her house. There was a faint tinkling of someone cooking in her kitchen. She stood up, taking the blanket with her and wrapping it around her shoulders before trudging into the kitchen.

Gabi was at the stove, stirring a pot. There was a faint smell of s'mores in the air, which confused Kim even more.

"What are you doing?"

Gabi turned around, surprised, and slung the ladle of chocolate sauce she'd been stirring across the counter and onto the floor. Gabi quickly sat the ladle down and reached for a paper towel to clean the mess she'd just made.

"Well, when I came over and found you on the floor, I knew today had been rough. So, I was making you something to try and cheer you up."

Kim arched her eyebrow as she climbed onto one of her barstools. "And you decided to leave me on the floor because...?"

The taller woman shrugged, "I wanted to be able to surprise you. Make it even better if I could have woke you up with it instead of you having to wait for me finish it."

"And what exactly are you fixing me?"

"It's something I seen the other day. It's kind of like a grilled cheese, except a s'mores version. You use sour dough bread and marshmellow fluff, then dip it in chocolate sauce." Gabi turned back to the stove to stir the sauce so it wouldn't burn. The two friends sat in silence for the next ten minutes; Gabi stirring the sauce and flipping the sandwich, Kim sitting at the counter with the blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders as she stared out her french glass doors.

Having enough of the silence but afraid to break it, Gabi plated the sandwich and poured some of the chocolate sauce into a ramekin then sat it infront of Kim. As Kim began to tentively eat, she refused to look up.

Gabi sighed, and leaned forward, bracing her hands on the counters edge. "I'm here to talk, you know. I always am."

Kim nodded, absentmindly rubbing at the scar behind her ear. When she caught herself, she quickly lowered her hand back to her lap. After a tense moment, she groaned and brought her hands to her face. "Part of me wants to forget this day ever happened, but I also need it to remind myself that no matter how bad things are, I've fought through worse."

Gabi came around the counter to take the seat next to her. "Yes, you fought and you came out the other side so much stronger. And just like then, and now, I'll always be here beside ya, girl. Thick and thin, that's us." She winked and bumped shoulders, "Yes, pun intended."

This succeeded in bringing a smile to Kim's face. She leaned her head on her sister's shoulder, because yes, they were sisters and for a long time, they were all each other had in support raising their kids. Now, they had Ash and Tory, Nick and his mom. Even Styxx, Bethany, and Urian they could rely on. Even though Gabi didn't know just how much they looked out for them, Kim did. But, if the day were to come where they all abandoned them, she knew her best friend would be there for her, always watching out for her.

Kim tore the last bit of sandwich in half and handed a piece to Gabi. the silence wasn't as harsh now, not roaring in their respective ears. It was somber, but calm.

"Hey, wanna go print out a picture of him from Facebook and play darts with it?"

That caused Kim to inhale the last bit of sauce she was drinking up, making some come back out through her nose. Her coughing was made worse by the laughter she couldn't stop from coming out. Yes, her best friend was always there, knowing what she needed.

Author's Note: I really hope y'all enjoyed this. I base these two's friendship off mine and my best friend's sisterhood.

I've also come to realize that the timeline I gave at the beginning of the story dealing with Kim's attack by Anthony's father was way off. The damage he inflicted on her would have taken many more years for her to recover than the measly year and a half I'd thought originally. Ash met them three years ago, and the incident with Joey took place about six months later. So as of now in the story, it's only a year from her supposed full recovery. But really, it probably would have taken three total years full of surgeries and lots of physical therapy to get back to normal, or as normal as someone can be after that. I hope this hasn't caused issue with anyone.


	20. chapter 20

_Author's Note: I just wanted to say, this chapter is based on a real life event of mine. So the emotions that Kim and Anthony go through, that her family goes through, they are real. Some of the events have obviously been changed for the story, but some, that you will probably be able to notice, are real. Take that in mind please when/if you comment on this chapter. Constructive criticism is fine, but no out right bashing. Thank You._

 _The songs for this chapter are "You Should Be Here"-Cole Swindell; "When I See You Again"-Charlie Puth. Also "You Can Let Go Now Daddy" I Don't know who sings it though._

December 15th, 2017 9:45 a.m.

Kim's phone began buzzing in her pocket, making her pause in the front door to her home. She looked at Nick's back as he walked to his car. "Hey, babe. Gimme a sec to answer this." He lifted his hand to say that he had heard her. She pulled it out of her pocket to see she had a text message. It was from a Mississippi number she didn't recognize. Opening the message, a sinking feeling made her pale.

"JoJo, It's Aunt Serena. There's been an accident. I need to talk to you. Please call me."

Those words caused a dozen thoughts to run through her head. Was it her PawPaw? He did have a heart problem and had high blood pressure. Or was it her cousin who had been diagnosed with Myelodysplastic Syndrome? The message said accident, but that could mean so many things. Kim quickly hit call and waited for her aunt to pick up, staring at the melting clumps of snow from the freak snow last week.

"JoJo? Is that you, sweetie?"

"Yeah, it's me. What happened? Is it Nana or PawPaw?"

Her aunt's voice croaked as Kim could hear the tears choke her. "No. It's your daddy. He was in an accident." The line was silent for a moment, just long enough to make Kim fill with foreboding. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry. He didn't make it."

It had been years since she had talked to the man and longer since she had seen her father. Having his head crushed at a shipyard when she was eight, he had gotten addicted to pain pills. And when his prescriptions ran out, he turned to harder drugs. He then procceded to get her mother hooked on drugs. She thought she'd lost all love for the man long ago when he'd come begging for money and looking like a walking skeleton, with needle marks and a bloody nose.

Her knees buckled underneath her, and she let loose a blood curdling scream that not only had Nick rush to her, but also Ash, Tory, Styxx and half the Peltiers appearing in her front yard. She was sobbing and gasping into the phone while Nick tried to question her. His voice could hardly be heard over the reching sobs and banshee screaming. It had neighbors from across the street coming out, looking on in worry.

Ash looked at slowly growing crowd, preparing to do crowd control. Styxx knealt down beside her, the look in his eyes told that he was listening to her thoughts. His blonde eyebrows creased with worry and grief. "Her father... he died..."

The shapeshifters, realizing there was no immanent danger to their friend, asked to be informed later of details, then headed back to Sanctuary on foot. Ash walked to the street to inform the inlookers that everything was ok, before returning to Tory's side. It took Kim a few minutes before she could calm enough to talk, and when she did, it was to her aunt that was still patiently waiting on the phone.

"Wh-what happened? How? I-I..."

Serena cleared her throat before responding. "He was on his motorcycle yesterday afternoon. He wasn't wearing a helmet and a man he knew came up behind him and hit him with his truck." She tried hard to fight back a sob. "He was thrown off the bike into a ditch. The police said he was already dead when they arrived."

Kim shook her head, tears streaming down her face. She didn't even register when Nick pulled her into his lap and started rubbing her back. "So, you mean he was murdered?!"

Nick glanced up at Ash, Tory and Styxx. He knew they were listening in, just like he was.

"We don't know, baby. The police aren't telling momma much. It was Misty who told your momma, who called Nana."

"Oh, God. Oh, God. OH, GOD!" Kim let out another scream as the true realization hit her, dropping the phone to the ground. She buried her face into Nick's chest and wrapped her arms around his torso, crushing him in a death grip.

Tory stooped down, picking up the phone and putting it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Who is this? Where's Kimberly?" The sound of suspicion in Serena's voice was loud and clear.

"My name's Tory, I'm a friend of Kim's. I don't think she can talk any more, she's so upset. I just wanted to let you know she wasn't alone. My husband and I, along with my brother-in-law and Kim's boyfriend are all here with her."

"Thank goodness." A sigh of relief sounded through the line. "Thank you. I know she's going to need people she can trust and lean on. She's always had a rocky relationship with John, but they still loved each other, even if they didn't let the other know. And I have a feeling she's going to feel guilty because of it."

Tory nodded even though the woman couldn't see it, gripping Ash's hand when he took hers and pulled it to his lips. Nick took that as a cue to lift Kim up and carry her inside.

"I understand. We'll be here for her."

"Thank you, again. And don't hesitate to call my number if she needs us. Tell her that for me, please. And that we all love her dearly."

The love in her voice made Styxx's eyes mist. It was good to know Kim had some support in her family. That they weren't all complete fuck ups. He made a mental note to hold Beth and Ari close when he got back home.

Nick sat on the couch with Kim still in his arms, settling her in his lap. Her grip didn't loosen and her sobs didn't calm. If anything, they intensified.

Tory placed the cell phone down on the end table and headed for the kitchen. Ash and Styxx both followed her, their friend's tears making them both uncomfortable.

"I feel like I should know what to do here," Styxx started, leaning against the counter as Tory went about making hot chocolate, "But I'm coming up blank here."

Ash nodded, "You'd think after all the shit I've put up with training new Dark-Hunters and helping them deal with their past lives, I'd be able to help her. But I feel put out, as well."

The warm hand of his wife caressed his cheek, which he leaned into. "This is different. She's not suffering a betrayal, like the others. She wasn't tortured or left to die. She lost someone who she loved, even though she didn't think she did. I can't imagine what she's going through. It's like what Geary went through with her father. They were at odds for years, really all the way up to his death. And things weren't fixed till after he died."

Ash looked solemly into her eyes, "Yeah, but I don't think that Kim's going to get the chance to make up for the lost years like your cousin did, achimou."

The next week was filled with Kim switching from uncontrollable crying to shouting matches where she'd scream to the heavens and curse her father to laughing at memories she was suddenly remembering.

It was a tense day when her Nana and PawPaw came to see her a few days after receiving the news. It had been even longer since Kim had seen them than it had been for her father. And half the visit was Kim apologizing while crying on her Nana's shoulder and holding her PawPaw's hands. Nick didn't leave the house the whole time but he stayed back, giving the grieving family space.

Between Gabi and Nick, they watched and took care of Anthony to lessen the stress Kim dealt with. As Kim had said in passing, Anthony was saved from the pain because he hadn't known his grandfather well.

"I'm getting really worried about her..."

Gabi and Nick were cooking dinner in Kim's kitchen because it was better suited. Nick looked out the double doors to watch Kim, who was sitting out in the freezing cold as the sky darkened with the setting sun. He had brought out a blanket earlier to keep her warm. She was so wrapped in grief, she'd forgone changing from her short-sleeve shirt and shorts, or even putting on shoes. He partially thought that she may be trying to catch pneumonia on purpose.

"I met her dad a few times and I didn't like him very much. But for her to be beating herself up like this." Gabi tossed the ladel she was using to stir the stew onto the counter, splatttering it with broth. "It's not her fault that her dad wasn't up to snuff. She had every right to cut him from her life after Anthony was born. It's not like he was around much before that anyways."

"What the hell do you know?!"

They both whipped around to see Kim standing in the doorway. "Kimmy, listen-" Gabi tried to explain, but Kim slammed the door shut, effectively stopping her friend.

"Just because your dad left before you were born and never came back doesn't mean my dad was a complete waste of life like yours was. My dad was a victim. His doctors didn't try to help him. They had to of known he was addicted and they did nothing! Nothing!"

During her rant, Kim had turned her back to them, glaring into the distressed white wood of her dining table. Her tense shoulders shuttered, the blanket slipping down to the floor. Her voice was a watery whisper when she spoke again.

"We used to make gumbo together every weekend. I can remember it so clearly, but I can't remember the recipe. Why can't I remember the recipe?"

And just like that, she shuffled from the room, heading upstairs. Gabi and Nick stayed quiet until they heard the sound of her bedroom door closing. Anthony came in the room a few minutes later. His eyes were wet and nose red. Gabi rushed over to him, pulling him to her.

His voice was muffled as he cried into her shirt. "I want my momma back, Aunt Gabi..."

And just like that, Nick's heart broke again for this ragtag family he'd been brought into.

Multiple people had come over to check on her, Nick being the go-between. He had taken to answering calls from her family also and giving them updates. They were about ready to pile into their cars and all come check on her. The mood swings she'd been experiencing worried them.

It was two days later before Kim came out of her room. When she came into the kitchen with the empty dishes from the lunch he'd brought up, Nick and Anthony both froze. Neither wanted to do anything to set her off again.

Her hair was a mess of tangles and the bags under her eyes proved Nick's theory that she hadn't been sleeping much, if any.

Kim walked over to the sink, gently placing the bowl and mug in it. She just watched the dishes, like they would do something at any moment. She reached and turned the cold water on, only to be blasted in the face by the sprayer. Sputtering and blindly trying to turn the water off, Kim stepped backwards into the island. She stared into space, the water dripping from her face. Anthony caught Nick's guarded look, both wary of the situation.

So it wasn't a surprise when they jumped at the sudden laughter that bubbled up from Kim's chest. It was loud and unheldback. It didn't weaken any when she slid down to the floor, hugging her ribs.

Nick cautiously got up and walked around to look at his girlfriend. Her legs were sprawled out awkward and tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she was still laughing. When Anthony came and crouched next to her, she cracked her eyes open.

"Momma? Are you ok?"

Kim smiled at him, the laughter calming to a low chuckle that'd escape every few seconds. She lifted her hand to run it through his shaggy brown hair that reminded her so much of her father's. and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Your Pee-Paw used to put rubber bands on the kitchen sprayer when I was growing up. Mee-Maw, my sister and I would fall for it all the time. We never learned to look before we turned the water on. We'd squeal out in surprise and could hear him snickering in the laundry room where he'd hide, sometimes for hours."

She could tell Anthony didn't quite understand what she was getting at. Sighing, she finally wiped her face then kissed his forehead. "I think that was his way of telling me he forgives me for telling him to go away all those years ago and that he still loves me."

Nick slumped over on the other side of her. He pulled both Kim and Anthony into a side crushing hug. "I second that."


	21. chapter 21

Author's note: Ok soooo it's not Christmas yet in real time but I couldn't help but post this Christmas chapter. I got the ideas from a OTP Tumblr writing prompt. It's a huge chapter so be prepared. Enjoy and feel free to blast christmas music! Hopefully this will hold you over cause I don't know when I'll get to post again. The next few months are going to be busy for my family and I.

It's Christmas Time in NOLA

"Ugh, you know, I've lived here my entire life," Nick complained, pausing only to rearrange a shopping bag, "but I'll never get used to the weather. It's the middle of December and it's eighty-six degrees!"

"Oh, Nick..." Kim looked over at him from the rack of clothes. "It's not that bad. Yeah, it's hot but it's like this the majority of the year."

"But last week, it was in the thirties! That snow on the eighth killed half your plants."

"Oh, suck it up, you big baby," she said, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now, come on. We still got lots of people to get gifts for." She grabbed a few men's shirts from the rack and headed over to the women's department.

"Baby, you do know that over half of the people your getting gifts for, don't even celebrate Christmas, right?"

"I know. But it's still the season of giving."

Nick sighed and shook his head. But he followed his girlfriend to the register and then out into the rest of the mall where they spent another three hours shopping, while he carried most of the bags. Like the gentleman his mother raised him to be. He was just glad that she was so much into the Christmas spirit now. The gloom that had covered her in the beginning of the month almost completely gone.

"Motherfucker! Damnit, stupid shit!"

Nick cautiously walked over to the tool shed in Kim's backyard. "Umm, Kim? You ok in there?"

"Get in here and use those demon powers to help me get this piece of crap out!"

Surprised by her unusual request, Nick opened the doors all the way to see into the tiny, dark building. Kim was in the back, fighting with a waterhose and a roll of ropes that were both wrapped around a ladder. To make matters worst, the weather had another bipolar episode this morning and the temperature had dropped into the fourties. And Kim absolutely hated the cold. So, she was bundled up in three layers of sweaters, a puffer jacket, and two pairs of jeans. Her black suede boots looked over stuffed with multiple layers of socks.

Kim turned around to glare at him. Her cheeks and nose were red from the cold and her hair was puffing out from under her navy beanie. A bright purple scarf was wrapped over and over around her neck to where you could barely see her mouth. Nick just gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Oh, stop smiling and come help me! I need to get the lights up, but I gotta get the ladder first."

"You don't need that. You got me. We can wait til it's dark, I'll fly up and place the lights."

"No!" She actually stomped her foot. "I gotta do this. No magic. No powers. No supernatural beings."

Nick scrunched up his eyebrows at her behavior. Ducking low so he didn't bang his head on the low ceiling, Nick walked in and over to her. "Alright, baby. What's going on? Is this something to do with your dad?."

Kim looked up at him, craning her neck to look into his eyes. "Well, Christmas has always been special to me." A flash of depression swept across her face, "My dad always came around for Christmas when I was growing up. So, I looked forward to it even more because of it." Kim rubbed her face to wipe at a tear that had slipped free. She shook herself out of the slump and returned to struggling with the ladder. She missed the look that Nick gave her.

"Last Christmas, my biggest worries were whether or not the turkey was going to be cooked right and if Anthony liked the robot I got him. This year, it's hoping that Simi doesn't eat everything in sight and that the Bears and the Wolves don't kill one another. I'm hoping that Styxx and Ash, or Valerius and Kyrian, don't have one of their moments. All while trying to keep all of it secret from Gabi and Vivi. And then, there's all the retired and current Dark-Hunters, hoping they don't kill Dillion and Miranda."

"Wait, you invited those two?" Nick gave her an arched, wide-eyed look.

She gave him a peeved look for interrupting her tirade, "Yessss. They are my friends from way back. They are half Apollites, Nick. Not Daimons. This will be his last Christmas and Miranda only has one more after this before she turns to dust, too. I will not leave them out in the cold. I will treat them like human beings like I always have because to me, they ARE human. They are family, and always will be."

Nick couldn't help but smile as he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. "Alright. You win. I'll do my best to treat them the same, unless they go Daimon. Then, well, we'll see when the time comes."

"Thank you." She suddenly yanked away, "Now help me with this ladder!"

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"Anthony Michael! I said no!"

Anthony plopped on a kitchen bar stool. "But momma. You always let me open a present early. It's tradition!"

"Yes, I do and yes, it is." She dropped the spoon she was using to mix cookie dough into the bowl, and sat the bowl on the counter. She placed her hands on her hips and stared her hard-headed son down. "But it's still a week till Christmas and you get to open that one present on Christmas Eve. Not the eve of the eve of the eve of the eve of the eve of the eve of the eve of Christmas."

He walked around the island to give her his best begging face. Her face softened for a second before she thumped him on the forehead and popped his butt. "No. Now go help Aunt Gabi finish pulling the last of her decorations out of her attic. Go on. Shoo."

After finishing cooking the sugar cookies and Gingerbread men, Kim sat them out to cool on the counter. Anthony and Viviana would have fun later when it came time to decorate them. She quickly cleaned up her kitchen, then headed upstairs. She stopped at her bedroom door before knocking three times, pausing, then knocking two more times. She watched as her door glowed red and opened itself.

"I take it back. Magic is good for Christmas."

Nick gave a forced laugh. "Ha ha ha, yeah I'm the ulitmate present security system." Nick sat in the middle of her floor, a pile of unwrapped presents on one side of him, two sadly wrapped presents on the other, and wrapping paper, tape and ribbon were strewn everywhere. He was currently fighting with a canvas painting she had bought for Amanda, trying to wrap it.

"Really, Nick?" She looked at his progress, or should she say, lack there of. "I left you up here almost two hours ago. I've already made fourty sugar cookies, sixty-five gingerbread men, AND cleaned up the kitchen." Kim picked up a wad of tape and ribbon that had been stuck to her bed. "Can't you use your powers for this?"

"I tried! And that's what happened when I did!" He pointed to the far corner of the room, where a stuffed unicorn lay beheaded, half wrapped with tape and no paper.

"Oh, God! Nick! I made that for Yessy! I don't know if I can remake it in time for Christmas."

"I know, and I'm sorry." He tossed the painting down and looked up at her in exasperation. "I don't get how I can have all these powers, all these deadly fighting skills and so brilliant to ace that stupid entrance exam for St. Richard's, yet I can't for the life of me wrap a damn present." He pleaded with her in tone of voice and eyes. "Baby, help. Please."

Kim just shook her head before rubbing her forehead. Stooping down to grab the two halves of the unicorn, she examined it closer. "Ok, I may be able to save it, so your not in the dog house. Yet." Nick's shoulders slumped in relief.

Grabbing the wrapping paper from him and picking up the scissors, she set to work on wrapping the painting. "You clean up the mess while I wrap this. Then, you can pre-cut the paper for each present while I fix Yessy's unicorn." She gave him a pointed look. "And no powers. I don't want you to accidently destroy anything else."

He gave her a salute and kissed her cheek, then got up to start picking up the paper and tape wads.

It was early afternoon and two days before Christmas Eve. Kim was in her bedroom, dressing warm in jeans and one of those hideous Christmas sweaters that sitcom's loved to make fun of. It was red and had in large, white letters, "Merry Christmas, Ya Filthy Animal" on it, from one of her favorite Christmas movies. She hummed "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" to herself as she finished putting on a necklace and matching snowflake earrings.

Kim turned the light out as she left the room and headed downstairs. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing out loud.

"I can hear your thoughts, Kim." Styxx all, but growled at her, "And I don't appreciate the roaring laughter."

Styxx, Acheron, Kyrian, Valerius, and Talon were all staring her down from where they stood in front of her fireplace. Meanwhile, their respective wives, Bethany, Tory, Amanda, Tabitha and Sunshine sat on Kim's couch, smiling at her. All of them were dressed festive.

The twins were both in matching elves costumes, though where Amanda's was the traditional green and red, Tabitha's was black and red. How they had convinced Kyrian and Valerius to both wear elf ears and hats was proof of their psychic abilities.

Styxx had on a tilted Santa hat while Bethany wore a custom sweater that would make her father very upset. It was his face with an obviously photoshopped reindeer antlers and Rudolph nose. Something about Styxx's face said that it was his idea.

Talon had on his black leather jacket over a shirt with a picture of Santa stuck upside down in a chimney, with Santa's legs sticking out. A suspicious bottle of glue leaned against the bottom of the chimney and the words "Sometimes it pays to be naughty" were in black, block style letters along the top and bottom of the shirt. Sunshine had on a thick, green peasant-style shirt with a wreath and gold, scroll script words saying "Joy to the World", and a pair of jeans that had charcoal stains on the thighs.

Tory had ornament earrings on and a Frosty the Snowman sweater and white, knit pants. Even Ash was dressed for the occasion, sort of. He was wearing a Nightmare Before Christmas shirt and black jeans. His ever-present Doc Martens had a picture of Jack Skeleton on one toe, and Sally on the other.

Nick stood beside Ash, in a shirt over a white long sleeve shirt, that had to of been forced on him by his mother. It was a red Hawaiian shirt with palm trees that had Christmas lights on them. Too make it worse, the lights were blinking. It was only knowing that everyone of those men could kill her before she could blink that kept her from commenting on the clothes they had all been forced to wear because of her. She was very glad only some of them could hear her thoughts.

Sunshine jumped up and hugged Kim, "Oh, I do love this idea. It's going to be so much fun. I'm so glad y'all thought of it."

Talon grumbled, "I don't and I'm not."

She looked over her shoulder to her husband, "Yes, you do and yes, you will. You just don't know it yet."

Kim smiled at the tanned woman. "Yeah, well, I don't blame the guys for being upset with me. I did say I was going to wear tacky Christmas clothes on purpose. I just didn't think you five would join in on the idea." Kim looked around the room. "By the way, where's Gabi?"

"In here, Chicka!" Gabi yelled from the kitchen. Gabi came in dressed in her own ugly sweater, that had a poorly stitched Rudolph on it. Gabi was carrying a large tuberware of cookies with two bags of individual boxes of single-serve meatloaves, mashed poatatoes and vegetables, hanging from her arms. It was Tabitha and Kim's idea and with the help of the women in the room, they had spent the entire day cooking and baking for the homeless. Now, they were going to go hand them out, then go caroling.

All the children, including Anthony and Viviana, were being watched by Simi, Samia, and the Were's at Sanctuary for the night. No doubt being filled with cookies and hot chocolate. Kim only hoped they'd crash from the sugar before they picked them up later.

Nick grabbed Kim's hand and held it to his chest. "Please, change your mind. Us guys will help hand out the food, but please. I beg you!" He gestured to the rest of the relunctant crew, "No caroling!"

Kim looked at him like she was considering it, then broke out in a grin. Grabbing her beanie and scarf from the coat rack, she began singing in a voice reminiscent of Simi. "Oh, we wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas, and your not get~ting out of this."


	22. chapter 22

"Momma?"

Kim and Nick looked over to Anthony, who was just coming in the kitchen where they had been talking. Kim took in Anthony's flushed face and droopy eyes. She walked over to him and felt his forehead with the back of her hand.

"Oh, baby. You're burning up."

He weakly nodded, "Yeah, I woke up to my head throbbing. I really don't feel good." He looked over to Nick, "Do you have any spells that can help?"

"Oh, no. No," KIm started shaking her head as she pulled Anthony to the medicine cabinet. "We're not gonna use magic for this. Your body has to learn to fight off stuff like this. You can't rely on Nick or Ash to make you better for the rest of your life."

"Why not? They'll both be living long after you and I die."

Kim froze at her son's words. Nick and her had been together for months now and she knew he was basically immortal. But it never occurred to her that he would live long after she was gone. She looked over to said man, who by the look on his face, was having similar thoughts. What will happen as she aged and he stayed the same? Would he leave after she began getting wrinkles and her hair turned gray? And considering she had found three more silver hairs last week, that probably wouldn't be very long. It was almost heartbreaking enough a thought to make someone call it quits before things got too serious.

Mentally shaking her head, she finished grabbing the thermometer. After verifying that, yes, he did have a high fever, Kim pulled down the Children's Tylenol. She kept silent as she poured the correct dose for Anthony then gave him a glass of water. They walked back up the stairs to his room where she helped him back into bed.

Giving him a kiss to the forehead, she started to walk out of the room when Anthony grabbed her hand.

"Ummm, momma..." He looked away bashful, "I know I'm really too old for it, but will you sang me the Teddy Bear song?"

KIm's eyes lit up as she smiled lovingly at him. "Scoot over." She climbed in the bed with him and hugged him to her. "And you will never be too old. I will sing to you when you're seventy-three if you want me to."

She started to hum the melody when Nick came and leaned against the doorway.

 _"I wish I was, a teddy bear,_

 _not living on lovin's,_

 _or going nowhere._

 _I wish I was, a teddy bear,_

 _and I'm wishin' that I hadn't fallin' in love with you."_

 _"I'd have button eyes and a red felt nose._

 _Shaggy cotton skin and just one set of clothes._

 _Sittin' on a shelf in a local department store,_

 _with no dreams to dream and nothing to be sorry for."_

 _"I wish I was, a teddy bear,_

 _not living on lovin's,_

 _or going nowhere._

 _I wish I was, a teddy bear,_

 _and I'm wishin' that I hadn't fallin' in love with you."_

 _"I'd have a string you could pull and make me say,_

 _'Hi! I'm Teddy! Ain't it a lovely day?'_

 _And I knew every time I spoke, the words would rhyme._

 _And no one would know, the mess I made of my life."_

 _"I wish I was, a teddy bear,_

 _not living on lovin's,_

 _or going nowhere._

 _I wish I was, a teddy bear,_

 _and I'm wishin' that I hadn't fallin' in love with you."_

 _"And I'm wishin' that I hadn't fallin' in love with you."_

Very carefully, Kim slid out of Anthony's bed so not to wake him. She walked out, turning the lights off as she went, and quietly shut the door. She motioned for Nick to follow her and remain quiet as they headed to her bedroom.

Once they were in, she shut her door to help keep their voices from carrying.

"That was nice," Nick complimented as he bounced onto her bed, kicking his shoes off while in mid-air. "I wish my mom's lullabies had sounded like that."

She shrugged, "I'm surprised he wanted me to sing. He made me stop singing to him like that when he was eight." She sat next to him on the bed, smoothing the fabric out while she thought on it. "I hadn't realized how much I'd missed singing to him like that."

"My mom used to sing to me alot when I was little, too. Though that didn't really sound like lullaby music, given the lyrics. Sounded more like something you'd sing at work."

"Blame my mom. She used to sing it to me when I was little, along with my niece and nephew when they were little. Probably my sister, as well." When she got a far away look, Nick rubbed her thigh to bring her back.

"You alright?"

She nodded, unconvincingly. "Yeah." She began to chew on her lip, causing the flesh to turn red and swell. "I just... I try not to think about my parent's and my sister much. It hurts. I miss them. But I shouldn't because of the life I had when I lived with them."

"Was it really that bad?"

"No, not always. There were plenty of fun times. But the bad times were always bad. Like, really bad. My mom had depression from all the crap that'd happen in her life and I don't blame her for it. But the way she chose to deal with it, the drinking, the drugs, that I blame her for. And I blame my dad for leaving. I tried for years to say that it was the near death experience of getting his head nearly crushed at work and getting addicted to those pain pills. But he didn't have to leave us. My mom stayed and she did drugs. Not that I'd of wanted them both doing drugs around me and eventually Anthony. But my dad leaving really messed with me, made me think I wasn't good enough. It took me years to get over those abandonment issues."

"Then, with him dying. I wasn't able to resolve things with him. And I know my mom's not getting any younger and my sister's getting up there in age also. I don't want them dying on me before I have the chance to reconnect."

"It sounds like there's a 'but' coming."

She shrugged, "I want to fix the relationships but I don't want to bring them back into Anthony's lives if they are still using."

Nick nodded, "I get that. Honestly, I do. But you can wade into it. Maybe just you meet with them, see what their lives are like without bringing Anthony in."

"I don't know. Last time I tried that, my mom sent me on such a huge guilt trip that I almost let them back in, even with them still being addicts."

"Well, you know you've got my support, whatever you decide."

 _Author's Note: I'm sorry this is so short. I really am! But I wanted to get something out and it just seemed to have a natural pause built in here. You can thank three fans of my Naruto story for this story getting updated. Read the bottom author's note at the end of my Naruto story "Uncovered". Also, it has been pointed out to me by a reader that I use too much dialogue. Only one person said this, but do other's think this as well? I've noticed it sometimes but I try to add in action to tell the story. But then, it usually just seems like I'm adding a bunch of "empty calories" to the story._

 _Now, this isn't related to the story, but I want to help out other writers for in case they have this too. I was recently diagnosed with Bipolar 1 Disorder. Yes, the same as those commercials of people going overboard with something and ending up on top of a house of cards. For years, I'd have episodes of being super focused on a certain activity, but also not being able to focus on what I was doing. And it happened a lot with writing. I'd get an idea and work on it for hours thinking it was this incredible piece of work, then I'd read it afterwards and it'd be like Chidi's Ethics paper from "The Good Place". So many contradictions and just paragraph after paragraph of nonsense. And for years, every time this happened, I'd feel like a failure in writing. But after my husband recently came home to find the house utterly destroyed and me in the middle of the living room floor trying to sort every piece of paper, every book, and every article of clothing in the entire house in no understandable organization system, he realized something was very wrong and made me a doctor's appointment. Where I was diagnosed with Bipolar 1 Disorder, with Mania, which is what these episodes were. So, if you have at times moments like these, please PLEASE, go talk to a doctor and see if this is the cause._


End file.
